Victorious Chat Room
by Songbird341
Summary: The Slap now has its own chat feature. Now, join me as I peek into the chat room of a few teenagers we all know very well... (CANCELED, READ NOTICE AT THE END)
1. Chapter 1

**Victorious Chat Room**

_**So, this is just a little random humor story that I wrote late at night, but I hope you like it. It's basically just a day in the Chat Room on TheSlap. Enjoy :)**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters.**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**ToriVega has entered chat**

**GotBeck has entered chat**

**GotBeck: **_There you are! I tried video-chatting you, why didn't you answer?_

**ToriVega: **_Trina was fighting with me over the laptop and broke the camera :(_

**GotBeck: **_Ahh_

**ToriVega: **_Yeah..._

**GotBeck: **_So what was our assignment?_

**ToriVega: **_Oh! Let me go get it!_

**ToriVega: **_It says that we have to pick any two-person scene from a movie and act it out._

**GotBeck: **_Sounds simple._

**ToriVega: **_200 years in the future..._

**GotBeck: **_Sikowitz will never make anything simple, will he?_

**Sikowitty: **_I sure won't!_

**ToriVega: **_Sikowitz?_

**GotBeck: **_How long have you been here?_

**ToriVega: **_I didn't even see you come in!_

**Sikowitty: **_That's because I was already here, talking to my girlfriend!_

**GotBeck: **_…_

**ScissorLuv has entered chat**

**ToriVega: **_Who's your girlfriend? _

**ScissorLuv: **_Why do YOU care who's Beck's girlfriend?_

**ToriVega: **_I wasn't talking to Beck._

**Sikowitty: **_It's a lady named Linda Hayfer. She's a teacher at a high school in San Diego._

**ScissorLuv: **_You love a TEACHER?_

**GotBeck: **_What? No!_

**ToriVega: **_Why would he love a teacher?_

**HappyCat has entered chat**

**HappyCat: **_Hey guys! Guess what?_

**ToriVega: **_What?_

**Sikowitty: **_Linda has white hair._

**GotBeck: **_Okay?_

**HappyCat: **_My dog has white hair too! Who's Linda?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Beck's girlfriend. A teacher._

**GotBeck: **_She's not MY girlfriend!_

**HappyCat: **_Guess what?_

**RockRobster has entered the chat**

**RockRobster: **_Cat, can we talk about this?_

**HappyCat: **_No, I don't wanna!_

**ToriVega: **_Cat, what?_

**HappyCat: **_You have to guess!_

**ScissorLuv: **_What does this Linda chick have that I don't?_

**Sikowitty: **_My heart..._

**GotBeck: **_…_

**ScissorLuv: **_What?_

**RockRobster: **_Come on, Cat!_

**HappyCat: **_No!_

**ToriVega: **_What's going on?_

**HappyCat: **_Robbie was at my house, and we were playing with Santa hamster._

**RockRobster: **_It wasn't my fault!_

**ScissorLuv: **_When did you meet her?_

**GotBeck: **_What?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Linda._

**HappyCat: **_Robbie and I were playing pirates and he SAT on my hamster!_

**RockRobster: **_I didn't see him!_

**HappyCat: **_You crushed his tiny hamster heart!_

**ScissorLuv: **_Can I have it?_

**RockRobster: **_How was I supposed to know he would pop like that?_

**RexandtheCity has entered chat**

**GotBeck: **_Jade, I'm not dating Linda!_

**ScissorLuv: **_Then what are you doing with her?_

**RexandtheCity: **_Ha! I can think of a few things._

**RockRobster: **_Rex! You were there! Tell Cat it wasn't my fault._

**RexandtheCity: **_What? When your pants fell down?_

**Sikowitty: **_Linda wants to go to Nozu for dinner tomorrow._

**ScissorLuv: **_With Beck?_

**RockRobster: **_Cat, please forgive me!_

**ScissorLuv: **_Beck, dating a teacher is sick!_

**GotBeck: **_I'm not taking her to dinner!_

**RexandtheCity: **_Where are ya taking her?_

**GotBeck: **_Nowhere! I don't even know this chick!_

**Sikowitty: **_She's not a chick, she's a woman! And she's beautiful..._

**HappyCat: **_I don't wanna talk, Robbie._

**RockRobster: **_Cat! I'll buy you a new hamster._

**HappyCat: **_Will he be like Santa hamster?_

**RockRobster: **_Sure, Cat! We'll get one just like Santa hamster._

**HappyCat: **_I didn't like Santa hamster. Can we get a different kind?_

**Sikowitty: **_She's like a blooming daffodil in a sunny meadow..._

**ScissorLuv: **_I'll bet she is._

**GotBeck: **_For the love of..._

**MrSkinnyJeans has entered chat**

**RexandtheCity: **_Sinjin, my man._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Somebody help me!_

**ToriVega: **_Why?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_She's after me!_

**RexandtheCity: **_Ha!_

**ScissorLuv: **_No one's after you, Sinjin._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Oh Jade, you will be, someday..._

**GotBeck: **_Who's after you?_

**AndreH has entered chat**

**Sikowitty: **_Oh Gandhi! What if she laughs at my baldness?_

**AndreH: **_Who?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Beck's girlfriend._

**GotBeck: **_She's not my girlfriend!_

**AndreH: **_You have a girlfriend? Nice._

**GotBeck: **_Linda's not my girlfriend!_

**RexandtheCity: **_Linda sounds like a fun kind of girl..._

**RockRobster: **_Rex!_

**HappyCat: **_Can we go hamster shopping, Robbie?_

**RockRobster: **_Okay._

**HappyCat: **_Yay!_

**HappyCat has exited chat**

**RockRobster has exited chat**

**ScissorLuv: **_Why don't you just go hang out with your girlfriend?_

**Sikowitty: **_Okay!_

**ScissorLuv: **_?_

**ToriVega: **_Beck, we still haven't picked out our scene._

**ScissorLuv has exited chat**

**AndreH: **_Did I miss something?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Rex, can I borrow your hair gel?_

**RexandtheCity: **_Noo, nuh-uh. Not after what happened last time!_

**ToriVega: **_Andre, you didn't miss something. You missed everything._

**GotBeck: **_Yeah, but nothing important. _

**RexandtheCity: **_I found it very important._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Hey Beck, if things between you and this Linda don't work out, can you introduce her to me?_

**GotBeck: **_Linda is an old lady!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_I don't mind._

**RexandtheCity: **_You're dating an old lady?_

**Sikowitty: **_She's not old! She's the same age as I am!_

**RexandtheCity: **_Heh. Maaaannnn..._

**GotBeck: **_Just call me tomorrow and we'll figure out our scene._

**Sikowitty: **_Why would I call you?_

**ToriVega: **_Okay._

**PerfectTRINA has entered chat**

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Oh god._

**ToriVega: **_Trina, what do you want?_

**GotBeck: **_I thought we banned her from this chat?_

**RexandtheCity: **_I unbanned her._

**PerfectTRINA: **_I'm gonna kill you SO HARD!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_That's who was after me!_

**ToriVega: **_What did you do?_

**GotBeck: **_Someone's at my door. Brb._

**PerfectTRINA: **_He took pictures of me sleeping and posted them on the INTERWEB!_

**ToriVega: **_Interweb?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_But you're so cute when you're sleeping._

**RexandtheCity: **_This just got interesting._

**PerfectTRINA: **_YOU'RE DEAD MEAT, MOSSHEAD!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_NO!_

**MrSkinnyJeans has exited chat**

**PerfectTRINA has exited chat**

**GotBeck: **_Jade is at my house._

**RexandtheCity: **_Oh my god._

**ToriVega: **_Did you let her in?_

**GotBeck: **_She broke in._

**GotBeck: **_And now she's coming over to mNBDNOFIGIOA["FG,\FGGMGOB MKOW IR_

**ToriVega: **_Beck?_

**GotBeck has exited chat**

**ToriVega: **_Oh my god..._

**RexandtheCity: **_Guess it's just the two of us, then..._

**ToriVega: **_… Rex? How are you on without Robbie?_

**RexandtheCity: **_Shh. Don't ask questions._

**ToriVega has exited chat**

**RexandtheCity has exited chat**

**Sikowitty: **_Hello?_

**Sikowitty: **_They all just left me?_

**Sikowitty: **_Who am I talking to?_

**Sikowitty has exited chat**

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**So? Did you like? Did you hate? Review!**_

_**I had fun writing this. If I get enough reviews saying people liked it, then I might make it into a multishot. Let me know what you think!**_

_****~Songbird341~****_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I got so many positive reviews on the last chapter that I decided to write another (really long) chapter :)**_

_**A lot of you were wondering what went on with Beck and Jade after he signed off. I decided that in order for that to be revealed, it must be through chat, between a certain Moss-headed stalker and a brunette. So enjoy the next chapter. However, Bade shippers, there won't be a lot of romance, besides jealousy and friendship, as I vowed to keep this "Ship-less". Sorry.**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, just meddling in their lives but then erasing their memories so it's like it never happened and they continue their lives on television.**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**PerfectTRINA has entered chat**

**PerfectTRINA: **_ Alright, Sinjin. I'm here, what did you want to show me that will keep me from grounding you to a bloody pulp?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Well, I'm outside of Beck's house._

**PerfectTRINA: **_… So?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_So, he and Jade are arguing! Don't you wanna figure out what they're saying?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Well, maybe. So what are they doing?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Okay, so after we logged out of chat, I saw Jade walk in. She found Beck in his room and jumped on him, grabbing the laptop and logging him out. Now, she's screaming at him, and he's rolling his eyes._

**PerfectTRINA: **_Who cares? What are they saying?_

**ToriVega has entered chat**

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Let me open the window._

**ToriVega: **_Sinjin, it's freezing outside. Why would you open a window?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_So we can hear what Beck and Jade are saying!_

**ToriVega: **_You're outside of Beck's house?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Yeah._

**ToriVega: **_SINJIN!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_What?_

**ToriVega: **_That's an invasion of their privacy!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_I do it at your house all the time._

**ToriVega: **_That doesn't make it right! _

**ToriVega: **_Wait, WHAT?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_HUSH, he's trying to spy on them! _

**AndreH has entered chat**

**AndreH: **_Hey guys!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_See? Trina's on my side!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_I most certainly am NOT!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Now what are they saying?_

**AndreH: **_What's going on here?_

**ToriVega: **_They're SPYING on Beck and Jade!_

**AndreH: **_Oh great! What are they saying?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Jade said something about Beck wanting to date older women._

**ToriVega: **_This is wrong!_

**AndreH: **_Oh hush!_

**ToriVega: **_Andre?_

**AndreH: **_Come on, it's funny to hear them scream. Especially Jade._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_I find her screaming very attractive._

**AndreH: **_Unless it's at you._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Even then, it's hot..._

**ToriVega: **_Guys! Stop it!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Yeah! Now what are they saying?_

**ToriVega: **_That is SO not the issue here!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Beck's trying to tell her that he doesn't like Linda, which is dumb, because he so does!_

**ToriVega: **_No he doesn't!_

**AndreH: **_Then why is he going on a date with her?_

**RockRobster has entered chat**

**RexandtheCity has entered chat**

**PerfectTRINA: **_You mean he has ANOTHER girlfriend? I'll never get a lucky break!_

**RockRobster: **_Lucky break? Didn't you kiss Beck twice this weekend?_

**RexandtheCity: **_I call THAT lucky..._

**AndreH: **_…_

**RexandtheCity: **_Don't pretend you weren't thinking the same thing!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Oh my god!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_What? What are they doing?_

**RockRobster: **_Who?_

**AndreH: **_They're stalking Beck and Jade again!_

**ToriVega: **_AGAIN?_

**RexandtheCity: **_Ha!_

**RockRobster: **_Awesome, what are they saying?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Jade asked what all the other girls have that she doesn't. I wish she was that jealous over me..._

**PerfectTRINA: **_Shut up and keep going!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_I'm trying! They're not saying anything!_

**HappyCat has entered chat**

**HappyCat: **_Hey guys, what's up?_

**RexandtheCity: **_You are, but that doesn't mean we can't be happy together._

**RockRobster: **_Rex!_

**HappyCat:**_ I don't get it._

**PerfectTRINA: **_SINJIN!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Nothing's happening!_

**HappyCat: **_What are they talking about?_

**AndreH: **_Sinjin is watching Beck and Jade argue._

**HappyCat: **_Ooh, yay!_

**ToriVega: **_Yay?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Uh... _

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Well, they're not really arguing at the moment..._

**PerfectTRINA: **_WHAT?_

**ToriVega: **_DOES ANYBODY ELSE SEE THIS IS WRONG?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_TELL ME WHAT THEY'RE DOING!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Promise not to hurt me?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_NO!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_They're kissing._

**HappyCat: **_:O_

**AndreH: **_Oh my god._

**PerfectTRINA: **_NO!_

**RockRobster: **_Whoa._

**RexandtheCity: **_See that? Rob is so lame!_

**RockRobster: **_What? Why?_

**RexandtheCity: **_Everybody else is all shocked, and you just go "Whoa" like an idiot who doesn't understand the situation._

**RockRobster: **_Leave me alone!_

**ToriVega: **_THIS IS SO WRONG!_

**RexandtheCity: **_Ah, stuff it, Cheekbones._

**ToriVega: **_Did you just tell me to stuff it?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_SHUT. UP! I'm out of here!_

**PefectTRINA has exited chat**

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Uh, Tori?_

**ToriVega: **_Yes, Sinjin?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Has Trina ever killed anyone before?_

**AndreH: **_?_

**ToriVega: **_Not that I know of... Why?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Because she just sent me a scary e-mail._

**HappyCat: **_Hey, it's my brother! Hi brother!_

**AndreH: **_What about your brother?_

**HappyCat: **_He's in my room! He's watching me type._

**HappyCat: **_Oh no! He's scratching it!_

**ToriVega: **_Scratching what?_

**HappyCat: **_The doctor said he can't scratch it, or it'll peel and become injected!_

**RockRobster: **_Injected?_

**RexandtheCity: **_What the bug?_

**HappyCat: **_Brb, guys! Have to stop him!_

**HarrisPotter has entered the chat**

**RockRobster: **_What are they doing now?_

**HarrisPotter: **_ANDRE!_

**AndreH: **_Grandma?_

**ToriVega: **_That's your grandma?_

**RexandtheCity: **_Ha! HarrisPotter!_

**HarrisPotter: **_You find my name amusing?_

**RockRobster: **_Sorry ma'am, it just sounds like Harry Potter._

**HarrisPotter: **_I KNOW WHO THAT IS!_

**HarrisPotter: **_ANDRE! You were supposed to be at my house 30 minutes ago!_

**AndreH: **_I was?_

**ToriVega: **_Hi Mrs. Harris!_

**HarrisPotter: **_Shut up!_

**HarrisPotter: **_We were going to knit together this evening, didn't you remember?_

**AndreH: **_You never told me we were!_

**HarrisPotter: **_I did too!_

**AndreH: **_No you didn't!_

**HarrisPotter: **_You think you can SASS me over the INTERWEB?_

**ToriVega: **_What is the interweb?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Guys! They're talking!_

**HarrisPotter: **_Who's Mr. Skinny Jeans?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_That would be me, Mrs. Harris._

**HarrisPotter: **_I KNOW THAT!_

**HappyCat: **_Hey guys! My mom had to tranquilize my brother, and so she needs my help to lift him onto the kitchen table! Bye!_

**HappyCat has exited chat**

**HarrisPotter: **_Who said that?_

**AndreH: **_That was Cat!_

**HarrisPotter: **_Why aren't you at my house?_

**AndreH: **_Sorry!_

**HarrisPotter: **_I'm waiting!_

**AndreH: **_Gotta go, guys._

**AndreH has exited chat**

**HarrisPotter has exited chat**

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_They're about to start talking!_

**ToriVega: **_Guys, we shouldn't be spying._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Okay, I can just leave..._

**ToriVega: **_NO!_

**RockRobster: **_NO!_

**RexandtheCity: **_NO!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Okay!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Wait a minute..._

**RexandtheCity: **_What's the prob, dude?_

**ToriVega: **_Robbie, how do you type for Rex and for you at the same time._

**RexandtheCity: **_…_

**RockRobster: **_I don't!_

**RexandtheCity: **_I got hands, girl!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_I think Jade sees me!_

**ToriVega: **_Why do you think that?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_She's coming toward me..._

**RockRobster: **_Run!_

**ToriVega: **_Sinjin?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_I'll tell you quickly: They told each other-_

**MrSkinnyJeans has been disconnected**

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**Busted...**_

_**What did they tell each other? Review and let me know what you think!**_

_**Thanks for reviewing: **Irshgirl, Binnie-Bunny, Balloonkiller, XannapooX, Sshaw101, Abby, LivvyLovesYou, ChisGarcia, IthinkILikeKnivesTooMuch395, CatHearsU, MazeyGrace18, and Liv. You all rock!_

_****~Songbird341~****_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright, so a lot of you were wondering what that Beck/Jade kiss meant.**_

_**Well, true to my word, there will be no canon pairings in this story. Maybe moments, hints, friendships... But no couples. That was just for something I have in mind for the future, non-relationship. I hope this chapter will suffice :) So read on!**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Dan Schneider does. And I'm not Dan Schneider. Hope that cleared up any confusion**

;*"*"*"*"*:

**Chat Room 1**

**Sikowitty: **_Where could those children be?_

**HappyCat has entered chat**

**HappyCat: **_Hi, Sikowitz! What did you need us for?_

**Sikowitty: **_Don't you remember?_

**HappyCat: **_Well, I took notes from class, but Matt ate them._

**Sikowitty: **_Your dog?_

**HappyCat: **_No, my brother._

**ToriVega has entered chat**

**HappyCat: **_Tori!_

**ToriVega: **_Hey Cat, Sikowitz. Why are we here?_

**Sikowitty: **_You mean, you don't know either?_

**ToriVega: **_Uhh..._

**Sikowitty: **_[sigh]_

**HappyCat: **_Whoa!_

**ToriVega: **_How did you do that?_

**Sikowitty: **_You press the Emotes button on the bottom-left. _

**ToriVega: **_[evil laugh]_

**HappyCat: **_Ahhh!_

**HappyCat has exited chat**

**Sikowitty: **_You scared her away!_

**ToriVega: **_Sorry :(_

**AndreH has entered chat**

**Sikowitty: **_So, you don't know why I called you here?_

**AndreH: **_Why are we here?_

**Sikowitty: **_[sigh]_

**AndreH: **_Whoa, how'd you do that?_

**ToriVega: **_Click the Emotes button in the left corner._

**AndreH: **_[piano]_

**ToriVega: **_Nice! Let me try!_

**RockRobster has entered chat**

**RexandtheCity has entered chat**

**ToriVega: **_[piano]_

**RockRobster: **_Cool! How can I do that?_

**RexandtheCity: **_[piano]_

**RockRobster: **_Rex, you know too? Tell me!_

**RexandtheCity: **_Ha! No._

**ToriVega: **_Just open the Emotes menu on the bottom-left corner, and click one._

**RockRobster: **_[piano]_

**ToriVega: **_[piano]_

**Sikowitty: **_Please! It sounds like my grandmother's funeral!_

**ScissorLuv has entered chat**

**ToriVega: **_Your grandmother died?_

**Sikowitty: **_Just yesterday, actually._

**AndreH: **_Oh..._

**ToriVega: **_Awh, I'm sorry._

**ScissorLuv: **_Cool..._

**Sikowitty: **_[sigh]_

**ScissorLuv: **_How'd you do that?_

**Sikowitty: **_Jade, is there a chance you know why I want you all here?_

**ScissorLuv: **_I really don't care._

**RockRobster: **_Just click Emotes on the bottom of your screen._

**ScissorLuv: **_I could've figured that out myself..._

**HappyCat has entered chat**

**HappyCat: **_Hey guys :)_

**ToriVega: **_Hey Cat! I'm sorry about scaring you earlier._

**AndreH: **_Sup, Lil' Red?_

**RockRobster: **_Hi Cat!_

**RexandtheCity: **_Hey Kitty Cat._

**HappyCat: **_[giggle] Rex-and-the-City._

**ScissorLuv: **_[evil laugh]_

**HappyCat: **_Eep!_

**HappyCat has exited chat**

**ScissorLuv: **_What was that?_

**ToriVega: **_You scared her off again!_

**AndreH: **_Aw, man._

**Sikowitty: **_So, NONE of you know why I called you here?_

**AndreH: **_…_

**ScissorLuv: **_Not really._

**ToriVega: **_No..._

**RexandtheCity: **_Nah._

**Sikowitty: **_Why do I even bother showing up in the morning?_

**RockRobster: **_We're sorry, Sikowitz._

**GotBeck has entered the chat**

**Sikowitty: **_Beck, do YOU know why you're here?_

**GotBeck: **_Umm..._

**ToriVega: **_Hey Beck._

**AndreH: **_Yo, man._

**GotBeck: **_Where's Cat?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Why do you care?_

**RockRobster: **_…_

**RexandtheCity: **_Things just got awkward._

**GotBeck: **_Hey, Jade..._

**ScissorLuv: **_Whaddup._

**HappyCat has entered chat**

**HappyCat: **_Hey guys! What did I miss?_

**HappyCat: **_Oh hey, Beck's here!_

**HappyCat: **_So what are we doing?_

**ScissorLuv: **_[evil laugh]_

**HappyCat: **_Meep!_

**HappyCat has exited chat**

**GotBeck: **_How do you do that?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Ask Tori..._

**ToriVega: **_Um, the Emotes button in the corner._

**GotBeck: **_[Darth Vader]_

**RockRobster: **_That's creepy!_

**AndreH: **_Sweet!_

**Sikowitty: **_OKAY, so if you have ANY interest in why you're here, then I'll tell you._

**ScissorLuv: **_Please do, we're BEGGING!_

**RexandtheCity: **_Jade, you know that's why I love you, baby._

**AndreH: **_You're a sick puppet._

**ScissorLuv: **_Robbie, I just got new scissors._

**RockRobster: **_Meep._

**GotBeck: **_Don't threaten the boy with sharp objects._

**ScissorLuv: **_What are you going to do about it?_

**GotBeck: **_I've got a few things in mind._

**RexandtheCity: **_I'll bet he does..._

**HappyCat has entered chat**

**RexandtheCity: **_[evil laugh]_

**HappyCat: **_Stop!_

**HappyCat has exited chat**

**AndreH: **_[sigh]_

**ToriVega: **_Let's not argue, guys..._

**GotBeck: **_Tori's right. Let's just move on._

**Sikowitty: **_My grandmother died._

**RockRobster: **_…_

**AndreH: **_[crickets]_

**GotBeck: **_Sorry..._

**Sikowitty: **_I am too! She took all my money and hid it somewhere!_

**ScissorLuv: **_[evil laugh]_

**ToriVega: **_?_

**AndreH: **_[evil laugh]_

**GotBeck: **_[evil laugh] _

**Sikowitty: **_Does anybody even care what I was going to tell you?_

**RockRobster: **_[evil laugh]_

**RexandtheCity: **_[evil laugh]_

**ToriVega: **_What is going on?_

**Sikowitty: **_[evil laugh]_

**HappyCat has entered chat**

**HappyCat: **_Sorry guys!_

**AndreH: **_[evil laugh]_

**ToriVega: **_[evil laugh]_

**ScissorLuv: **_[kitten]_

**GotBeck: **_XD_

**HappyCat: **_[giggle]_

**ScissorLuv: **_I DIDN'T MEAN TO CLICK THAT!_

**RexandtheCity: **_ I knew there was a soft side to you, baby._

**ScissorLuv: **_ROBBIE..._

**RockRobster: **_It's not me!_

**AndreH: **_What in the name of–?_

**HappyCat: **_So Sikowitz, why are we here?_

**Sikowitty: **_Finally, SOMEBODY cares!_

**ScissorLuv: **_[Darth Vader]_

**HappyCat: **_Nooooo!_

**HappyCat has exited chat**

**Sikowitty: **_…_

**Sikowitty: **_NOOOOOO!_

**ToriVega: **_[despair music]_

**GotBeck: **_Nice one!_

**AndreH: **_[despair music]_

**Sikowitty: **_THAT'S IT! I'll talk to you all in class tomorrow!_

**Sikowitty has exited chat**

**RockRobster: **_…_

**RexandtheCity: **_[evil laugh]_

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**So? Did you like it? All reviews are welcome, anonymous or not, short or long, so please let me know what you thought!**_

**_Thanks for reviewing: _**_Irshgirl, Binnie-Bunny, BalloonKiller, XannapooX, Sshaw101, Abby, LivvyLovesYou, IthinILikeKnivesTooMuch395, CatHeatsU, MazeyGrace18, Liv, MoonlightSleep, Kenzy101, Converse-Crazi-2012, BigStuOU, Nikz (Dotty-mah-dear), Twenty Four7Bade, ChrisGarcia, and FallingUpstairs. You all rock my socks (Well, if I were wearing any)!_

**_**~Songbird341~**_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! You guys are epically awesome and stuff! This chapter this dedicated to my good friend, Nikki :D**_

_**Here's the next chapter. Also, in the next chapter, I plan on having a special guest enter the chat room, and you guys get to decide who! Please let me know which option you choose in your review!**_

_**A) Hope Quincy (Andre's rich ex-girlfriend)**_

_**B) Festus**_

_**C) Cat's Brother**_

_**D) Three Northridge Girls.**_

_**Well, go on! Read and review :)**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious, this Algebra homework I'm currently avoiding, or half the amount of money my brother has. Don't you just wish you were me? A'course not.**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**RockRobster: **_No!_

**RexandtheCity: **_I dare ya._

**RockRobster: **_I am not telling them!_

**RexandtheCity: **_Ha! Yes you are._

**RockRobster: **_How do you know that?_

**RexandtheCity: **_If you don't, I will._

**RockRobster: **_You wouldn't dare!_

**RexandtheCity: **_Try me._

**GotBeck has entered chat**

**ScissorLuv has entered chat**

**GotBeck: **_Can we talk about it?_

**ScissorLuv: **_I'd rather not._

**GotBeck: **_You know we need to._

**ScissorLuv: **_That kiss didn't mean anything, kay?_

**GotBeck: **_You think so?_

**ScissorLuv: **_I know so._

**GotBeck: **_But what if it did?_

**ScissorLuv: **_SHUT UP!_

**GotBeck: **_What?_

**ScissorLuv: **_It can't mean anything!_

**GotBeck: **_I know..._

**ScissorLuv: **_Cause I hate you!_

**GotBeck: **_Well, I hate you too!_

**ScissorLuv: **_Good!_

**GotBeck: **_Good!_

**ScissorLuv: **_Fine!_

**GotBeck: **_FINE!_

**GotBeck has exited chat**

**ScissorLuv has exited chat**

**RexandtheCity: **_Well that was interesting._

**HappyCat has entered chat**

**RockRobster: **_I have a feeling we weren't supposed to see that._

**RexandtheCity: **_Pfft, really?_

**HappyCat: **_What happened?_

**RexandtheCity: **_We were watching Beck and Jade argue about their kiss._

**HappyCat: **_They let you?_

**RockRobster: **_No..._

**RexandtheCity: **_Ha! We were spying._

**RockRobster: **_Rex! We were not!_

**RexandtheCity: **_ Were too._

**RockRobster: **_Were not!_

**RexandtheCity: **_Were too!_

**HappyCat: **_Will you two stop it?_

**AndreH has entered chat**

**AndreH: **_She is ridiculous!_

**ToriVega has entered chat**

**ToriVega: **_He is absurd!_

**RexandtheCity: **_"He" is right here._

**HappyCat: **_Who's he?_

**AndreH: **_Tori, I get that you're upset, but your acting like a 3 year old!_

**ToriVega: **_Tell him that he is acting like 3 year old, too._

**HappyCat: **_Who?_

**RockRobster: **_She says that you're acting like a 3 year old, too._

**AndreH: **_I heard her!_

**RockRobster: **_Technically, you read her. We're on a chat._

**ToriVega: **_[growl]_

**ToriVega: **_Now he can hear me._

**HappyCat: **_[giggle]_

**AndreH: **_Oh yeah? You wanna play like that? Well, Emote war it is!_

**AndreH: **_[kitten]_

**HappyCat: **_Awh!_

**RexandtheCity: **_Ha! A kitten!_

**AndreH: **_No! Not that! I meant this!_

**AndreH: **_[evil laugh]_

**HappyCat: **_Eep! Don't do that!_

**ToriVega: **_[evil laugh]_

**AndreH: **_[evil laugh]_

**ToriVega: **_[evil laugh]_

**AndreH: **_[evil laugh]_

**RockRobster: **_What are you two even arguing about?_

**AndreH: **_You let her tell you!_

**HappyCat: **_Who?_

**ToriVega: **_He thinks he should ask Jade out, which is WRONG!_

**AndreH: **_She seems lonely! What's wrong about it?_

**RexandtheCity: **_This place never ceases to entertain._

**RockRobster: **_I don't think that's a good idea, guys..._

**RexandtheCity: **_Heh. No it is not._

**RexandtheCity: **_[evil laugh]_

**AndreH: **_…_

**AndreH: **_Give me one reason why I shouldn't!_

**HappyCat: **_Jade does seem lonely..._

**ToriVega: **_You're Beck's best friend!_

**AndreH: **_They're broken up!_

**ToriVega: **_Why do you even like her?_

**AndreH: **_Who said I did?_

**HappyCat: **_If you don't like her, you shouldn't ask her out._

**AndreH: **_I do like her!_

**ToriVega: **_Why?_

**RockRobster: **_Guys, you didn't hear what I hear._

**RexandtheCity: **_Rob, shut up._

**RexandtheCity: **_Let them work things out..._

**RexandtheCity: **_[evil laugh]_

**HappyCat: **_That's creepy!_

**AndreH: **_She's just a friend!_

**ToriVega: **_Apparently not._

**AndreH: **_She is! I just wanna comfort her!_

**ToriVega: **_She might not be "just a friend", after this. You might just confuse her._

**HappyCat: **_Confuse who?_

**RockRobster: **_…_

**RexandtheCity: **_We've got us one blonde red-head._

**HappyCat: **_I don't understand._

**RexandtheCity: **_Boy, do we..._

**Sikowitty has entered chat**

**Sikowitty: **_Does anyone know who took my coconuts?_

**ToriVega: **_Not right now, Sikowitz!_

**RockRobster: **_Whoa! That's Sikowitz?_

**AndreH: **_Uh, yeah._

**AndreH: **_Try to keep up, Rob._

**ToriVega: **_Don't try to distract us! This is seriously a bad idea!_

**Sikowitty: **_So YOU'RE the one who took my coconuts!_

**RexandtheCity: **_No, man!_

**ToriVega: **_We're talking about Andre wanting to ask someone out. _

**Sikowitty: **_Oh?_

**ToriVega: **_And I think it's a bad idea._

**HappyCat: **_Who?_

**ScissorLuv has entered chat**

**RockRobster: **_…_

**ScissorLuv: **_Uh, hi._

**Sikowitty: **_Jade! Have you seen my coconuts?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Yeah. I took them._

**AndreH: **_I have to go!_

**ToriVega: **_Me too!_

**AndreH has exited chat**

**ToriVega has exited chat**

**ScissorLuv: **_Well, everyone's acting really weird, so I'm leaving._

**RockRobster has exited chat**

**RexandtheCity has exited chat**

**Sikowitty: **_Wait! You must return them to me!_

**ScissorLuv: **_Can't hear you!_

**ScissorLuv has exited chat**

**Sikowitty: **_Of course she can't. We're on a chat._

**HappyCat: **_Return what?_

**Sikowitty: **_…_

**Sikowitty has exited chat**

**HappyCat: **_Well, see you guys tomorrow!_

**HappyCat has exited chat**

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**Well. What will happen next? Will Robbie tell them what he saw? Will Andre ask Jade out? Will Sikowitz ever get his coconuts back? Review and I'll update sooner! And don't forget to vote!**_

_**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter: **LivvyLovesYou, BigstuOU, MazeyGrace18, CatHeartsU, TheWerePuppy, Sshaw101, VictoriousAriG, AmehaKay, Mew Mew Pachirisu, Gabisamore, Liv, Unsigned review, Nikz, BzAuthor, and Abby! Thank you all oh-so-very much! Looks like the 50th review dedication is about to come up! Peace!_

_****~Songbird341~****_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey you guys! Thanks for the reviews, again! You're all amazing and wonderful and stuff, and I'm still kinda in awe :)**_

_**First off, I'm gonna tell you that I plan to update every day, for as long as I can manage, but do not plan on updating on weekends unless I really just have nothing to do. So, that's that.**_

_**Next, this chapter is dedicated to my 50th reviewer, CatHeartsU. I always love getting your reviews and am glad that you're reading this story :) Thanks for being, well, awesome :D**_

_**So, in the last chapter I took a poll on what special character to include in today's chat. It was close between Hope Quincy (Andre's ex) and Cat's brother, but I counted them one last time, and the winner is... Cat's brother! Sorry for those who voted for Hope, but who knows? She might pop up in the future... ;)**_

_**So, this Author's Note is getting WAY long! I'm gonna shut up now and get to the story!**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: Ah, crap. Gotta write another one of these stupid warning thingys. So, to sum this dumb thing up, I don't own these characters; Dan Schneider does. Trust me.**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Private Chat: GotBeck and AndreH**

**GotBeck: **_So you asked to dinner?_

**AndreH: **_Sure did. Tonight. Look, man, if you're not comfortable with this, I'll lay off, I swear..._

**GotBeck: **_Nah, man, it's cool. I'm not dating her anymore._

**GotBeck: **_So, where are you taking her?_

**AndreH: **_Ah, dang it! I knew I was forgetting something!_

**GotBeck: **_Who says "dang it"?_

**AndreH: **_Southerns and such._

**AndreH: **_Beck, I know this is awkward, but do you know where I should take Jade on a date?_

**GotBeck: **_Uhh..._

**AndreH: **_Beck? Man?_

**GotBeck: **_Sorry, I was just, ah, thinking. Why don't you take her to the beach for a picnic? _

**GotBeck: **_She loves the ocean._

**AndreH: **_You sure? Because during Sinjin's game show..._

**GotBeck: **_Trust me on this. You two will have a great time._

**AndreH: **_I'm still gonna ask Cat. She may be, ah, a little lightheaded, but she knows her romance._

**GotBeck: **_You do that._

**AndreH: **_Thanks, bro. Knew you wouldn't mind._

**GotBeck: **_No doubt._

**AndreH has exited chat**

**GotBeck: **_Now why did I say that?_

**GotBeck: **_[gulp]_

**GotBeck has exited chat**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**AndreH: **_What do you mean?_

**HappyCat: **_She's always been afraid of the ocean, and she hates picnics!_

**AndreH: **_But Beck said that she would love it..._

**HappyCat: **_Well, maybe he thought you said another girl's name._

**HappyCat: **_Like Jud?_

**AndreH: **_Cat, who in their right minds would name their daughter Jud?_

**HappyCat: **_I think Jud's a cute name._

**AndreH: **_Okay, we are off-topic, here!_

**HappyCat: **_What do you mean?_

**AndreH: **_[sigh]_

**HappyCat: **_[kitten]_

**AndreH: **_Cat! Please focus!_

**HappyCat: **_Okay, on what?_

**AndreH: **_Hello? ? ?_

**HappyCat: **_Hi, Andre!_

**AndreH: **_Where am I supposed to take Jade to dinner?_

**HappyCat: **_How about Nozu?_

**AndreH: **_Yeah. Okay! I'll take her to Nozu!_

**AndreH: **_Oh my god._

**HappyCat: **_What?_

**AndreH: **_What if I don't know what to say? ?_

**HappyCat: **_Well, Nozu has internet, right?_

**AndreH: **_Yeah, so?_

**HappyCat: **_So, take your phone and meet me on chat! I'll help you talk to Jade!_

**AndreH: **_Cat, you're a redheaded life-saver!_

**HappyCat: **_I LOVE life-savers! They're like little candy donuts!_

**AndreH: **_… Okay, then._

**HappyCat: **_Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but my brother is coming home from the hospital today, and we're about to go pick him up! Bye!_

**AndreH: **_Okay, so tonight at 7:30, log on to chat._

**HappyCat: **_Okay, bye!_

**AndreH: **_But wait!_

**HappyCat has exited chat**

**AndreH: **_I have a bad feeling about this..._

**AndreH has exited chat**

**Sikowitty: **_Interweb party at 7:30? I'm there!_

**Sikowitty: **_Ha! I'll be "breaking it down" with the kids of this generation!_

**Sikowitty: **_Who am I even talking to?_

**Sikowitty has exited chat**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**AndreH has entered chat**

**AndreH: **_Cat? Are you here?_

**AndreH: **_Jade's gonna be here soon!_

**HappyCat has entered chat**

**HappyCat: **_Oh hey, Andre!_

**AndreH: **_OH HEY!_

**HappyCat: **_Oops!_

**AndreH: **_YEAH, OOPS!_

**HappyCat: **_You should probably check on your caps lock._

**AndreH: **_What?_

**HappyCat: **_You had caps lock stuck. My brother does that all the time!_

**AndreH: **_He has a computer?_

**HappyCat: **_We got him one when we got permission from the doctor, last Christmas. He's probably on it right now!_

**HappyCat: **_Want me to get him?_

**AndreH: **_Not really._

**HappyCat: **_Brb!_

**AndreH: **_Cat!_

**RockRobster has entered chat**

**AndreH: **_Robbie? What are you doing here?_

**RockRobster: **_I heard there was an Interweb party at 7:30 on this chat!_

**AndreH: **_? There's no "Interweb" party here!_

**RockRobster: **_That's not was Sikowitz said._

**RockRobster: **_Or I think it was Sikowitz. _

**AndreH: **_Whatever! Just get out!_

**RexandtheCity has entered chat**

**LindanaMama has entered chat**

**Bettyboopluvr1996 has entered chat**

** has entered chat**

**RexandtheCity: **_This is it, ladies. _

**LindanaMama: **_THIS is the big party?_

**: **_It sucks._

**Bettyboopluvr1: **_this hardlee looks lik a partee_

**AndreH: **_Who are you?_

**ToriVega has entered chat**

**RexandtheCity: **_These are my Northridge girls._

**RexandtheCity: **_Introduce yourselves, girls._

**: **_Don't tell us what to do._

**Bettyboopluvr1: **_this is stoopid_

**LindanaMama: **_Shut UP, Brenda!_

**RockRobster: **_Wow..._

**AndreH: **_Those are keepers ;)_

**ToriVega: **_Andre!_

**AndreH: **_What?_

**ToriVega: **_Shouldn't you be on your date?_

**AndreH: **_I am, but I'm waiting forOHMYGOD HERE SHE COMES!_

**ToriVega: **_Why are you on chat?_

**HappyCat: **_He wants help talking to Jade._

**ToriVega: **_I can help!_

**Ilikekillingthings has entered chat**

**HappyCat: **_Yay! My brother's here!_

**HappyCat: **_Hi, Matt!_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_3_

**RockRobster: **_3?_

**LindanaMama: **_I LOVE the number 3!_

**Bettyboopluvr1: **_i hate it_

**: **_It's, like, right after 2._

**AndreH: **_Cat! Why did you bring him?_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_I wanted to come to the interweb party. 3._

**ToriVega: **_What do you mean, 3?_

**RexandtheCity: **_What's wrong with him?_

**HappyCat: **_Well, technically, we're not sure. But my mom was a competitive breath-holder when she was pregnant with him, and we think that's why..._

**AndreH: **_CAT! This was just supposed to be me and you!_

**RexandtheCity: **_Ooh, really?_

**Sikowitty has entered chat**

**Sikowitty: **_Am I late for the interweb party?_

**AndreH: **_THERE IS NO INTERWEB PARTY!_

**RockRobster: **_I think you left your caps lock on._

**AndreH: **_I DIDN'T!_

**ToriVega: **_I think you did._

**Ilikekillingthings: **_I do that sometimes too. 3._

**HappyCat: **_He really likes the number 3._

**Ilikekillingthings: **_No I don't._

**ToriVega: **_Then why-?_

**AndreH: **_Cat! Jade's gonna be here any minute! How am I supposed to focus with all these people here?_

**MyDaddy'sRich has entered chat**

**MyDaddy'sRich: **_I'm here for the interweb party!_

**AndreH: **_Hope?_

**HappyCat: **_Hope?_

**RexandtheCity: **_So, which one of y'all wants to be my Prome date this year?_

**LindanaMama: **_Ooh!_

**: **_I do!_

**Bettyboopluvr1: **_i dont care_

**RockRobster: **_Who's Hope?_

**ToriVega: **_Oh my god._

**MyDaddy'sRich: **_ANDRE! You LEFT me at the HOSPITAL two weeks ago!_

**MyDaddy'sRich: **_I've texted you 10 TIMES TODAY! Why didn't you respond?_

**AndreH: **_Hope, I told you that we're over._

**HappyCat: **_Over what?_

**RexandtheCity: **_Tell you what, girls. I'll play Eenie-Meenie-Minie-Mo to decide._

**LindanaMama: **_How do you play that?_

**RexandtheCity: **_Eenie-Meenie-Minie..._

**MyDaddy'sRich: **_WHERE ARE YOU?_

**RexandtheCity: **_You._

**MyDaddy'sRich: **_ME?_

**AndreH: **_Oh no!_

**ToriVega: **_What?_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_3._

**MyDaddy'sRich: **_ANDRE! YOU BETTER ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!_

**AndreH: **_Jade's here._

**ToriVega: **_…_

**HappyCat: **_:O_

**RockRobster: **_Uh oh..._

**Bettyboopluvr1: **_who cares_

**MyDaddy'sRich: **_Who's Jade?_

**RexandtheCity: **_Maan... This is about to get interesting._

_**To be continued...**_

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**Well? What'd you think? Surprised that I included them all? Well, me too, because I wasn't going to until now. This will be picked up where it's left off, either tomorrow or the day after, depending on the reviews. Again, thanks for reading!**_

_**And thanks for reviewing: **Abby, TheWerePuppy, CatHeartsU, Sshaw101, BigStuOU, LivvyLovesYou, InfinityForever7 (so glad to see you back :D I'll PM you later), MazeyGrace, IrshGirl, Converse-Crazi-2012, Jade Lautner JogiaXD, James, Gabisamore, Liv, Curly1221, Mew Mew Pachirisu, ChrisGarcia, xRedSamx, and LilDuders. You all are awesome and epic and YEAH! _

_****~Songbird341~****_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heylo! As always, thank you for your inspiring and funny reviews! Every review makes me giggle like a school girl xD**_

_**So, I looked at my story and noticed that a few of the chat messages were only signed as :, so I wanted to let you know that that was a fanfiction error, and that those were all a NorthRidge girl I had previous named Mrs. Thang, but without the spaces, this fanfiction website interpreted it to be a URL. She will now be referred to as MrsThang. Sorry for the confusion D:**_

_**So, this chapter might land me my 100th reviewer, which, like the 50th, will have the next chapter dedicated to them. This chapter is dedicated to my real-life best friend, who is having a very tough time at home and I wish I could help. Love ya, bestie :)**_

_**This chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter, so I'd encourage you to read that chapter first. Now, let's see how Andre's date shall go...**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Victorious, I'd totally abandon all of y'all and make the show! No, not really! I love you guys ;)**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**RexandtheCity: **_Maan... This is about to get interesting._

**ToriVega: **_What's she doing?_

**AndreH: **_She's looking around! Should I walk up to her, or does that seem too obvious? Should I let her find me?_

**MyDaddy'sRich: **_Who?_

**Sikowitty: **_I have to go bathe my mother. Toodledoo!_

**Sikowitty has exited chat**

**HappyCat: **_Just go up to her and lead her to the table, silly!_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_I think Betty Boop is hot. 3._

**LindanaMama: **_What is it about the number 3?_

**Bettyboopluvr1: **_i lik killing things to_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_Then we have some things to discuss... 3._

**ToriVega: **_What do you MEAN?_

**RexandtheCity: **_You better back on off of my ladies, Mr. Killer._

**Ilikekillingthings: **_What're ya gonna do about it? 3._

**HappyCat: **_What's going on, Andre?_

**AndreH: **_SHH! Jade's here!_

**HappyCat: **_Okay._

**RexandtheCity: **_Don't push me, kid._

**AndreH: **_She said hey! What do I say? ? What do I say?_

**AndreH: **_CAT, ANSWER ME!_

**HappyCat: **_But you told me to shh!_

**AndreH: **_Well, stop 'shh'ing!_

**HappyCat: **_Hehe, okay!_

**RockRobster: **_I'll be right back!_

**MyDaddy'sRich: **_ANDRE! WHO ARE YOU ON A DATE WITH?_

**AndreH: **_Cat! _

**MyDaddy'sRich: **_WHAT?_

**AndreH: **_NO! I'm not dating Cat!_

**AndreH: **_WHAT DO I SAY? SHE'S JUST STARING AT ME!_

**MyDaddy'sRich: **_WHO?_

**HappyCat: **_Tell her she looks great :)_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_So, Betty, I was thinking we could meet up at Nozu this weekend for some sushi? 3._

**Bettyboopluvr1: **_i dont like sushie_

**LindanaMama: **_Ooh, Betty ;D_

**RexandtheCity: **_HEY, MAN, LAY OFF! _

**Ilikekillingthings: **_Why don't you? 3._

**Bettyboopluvr1: **_stop u stoopid puppit_

**MrsThang: **_Betty's got it bad ;)_

**RockRobster: **_I'm back!_

**LindanaMama: **_I call Rex!_

**MrsThang: **_What? NO! That's not fair!_

**RexandtheCity: **_Ladies, please..._

**Ilikekillingthings: **_Yo, puppet, let the ladies settle things themselves! 3._

**RockRobster:**_ You can date me!_

**RexandtheCity: **_3._

**Ilikekillingthings: **_3._

**RexandtheCity: **_3!_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_3!_

**RexandtheCity:**_ 3!_

**AndreH: **_Cat, we're sitting down! What do I tell her?_

**HappyCat: **_Would you stop acting all childish? ?_

**AndreH: **_Okay... If you're sure..._

**ToriVega: **_I don't think she meant for YOU to say that, Andre!_

**MyDaddy'sRich: **_Why don't you back off, Vega?_

**ToriVega: **_Oh, really?_

**MyDaddy'sRich: **_Really._

**Ilikekillingthings: **_3!_

**RexandtheCity:**_ 3!_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_3!_

**RexandtheCity:**_ 3!_

**AndreH: **_Cat!_

**HappyCat: **_Andre!_

**AndreH: **_She's mad now! Why did you tell me to say that?_

**HappyCat: **_Tell you to say what? ?_

**MrSkinnyJeans has entered chat**

**MyDaddy'sRich: **_I don't have time to mess around with you, Cheekbones. _

**ToriVega: **_You obviously have enough time to mess around with Andre!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_I wish I had that kind of time..._

**AndreH: **_DUDE!_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_3!_

**RexandtheCity:**_ 3!_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_3!_

**RexandtheCity: **_ 3!_

**RockRobster: **_Rex, stop it!_

**MrsThang: **_I loooveee skinny jeans ;)_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_So do I!_

**MrsThang: **_What a coincidence! Me too!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Me too!_

**MrsThang: **_Me too, too!_

**AndreH: **_Cat, what should I buy her? The cheap stuff? Or will that seem stingy?_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_3!_

**RexandtheCity:**_ 3!_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_3!_

**RexandtheCity:**_ 3!_

**AndreH: **_Maybe I should buy the expensive sushi. Or will that seem like I care too much?_

**ToriVega: **_Andre, this IS just a friendly date, right?_

**MyDaddy'sRich: **_Why do you care? ?_

**HappyCat: **_Buy her the expensive stuff! It tastes REALLY good!_

**Sikowitty has entered chat**

**Sikowitty: **_Lindana?_

**LindanaMama: **_Who are you, and how do you know my name? ?_

**RockRobster: **_Well, she's a keeper!_

**Sikowitty: **_Yeah, so is her mother._

**LindanaMama: **_WHAT?_

**PerfectTRINA has entered chat**

**Sikowitty: **_I dated your mother._

**PerfectTRINA: **_OH MY GOD!_

**ToriVega: **_Trina? What are you doing here?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Our mother is MARRIED!_

**LindanaMama: **_She's MY mother!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_We're SISTERS?_

**Sikowitty: **_You are?_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_3!_

**RexandtheCity:**_ 3!_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_3!_

**RexandtheCity: **_ 3!_

**MyDaddy'sRich: **_ANDRE! I'm coming to Nozu!_

**AndreH: **_We ordered. Jade's asking why I asked her out. WHAT DO I TELL HER?_

**HappyCat: **_Stop arguing! Matt, quit scratching!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Andre's dating Jade? ? _

**HappyCat: **_Yup. They're at Nozu._

**Ilikekillingthings: **_It itches! 3!_

**Sikowitty: **_What itches? ?_

**AndreH: **_CAT! ! ! !_

**HappyCat: **_Whatty?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_I'm going to come! Let me get ready!_

**PerfectTRINA has exited chat**

**ToriVega: **_Hope, why can't you just leave Andre alone?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_So, Mrs. Thang, maybe we should hang out sometime this evening? The night's still young..._

**RexandtheCity: **_Not you, too!_

**ToriVega: **_I'm gonna go stop Trina!_

**HappyCat: **_Say what I say, Andre!_

**AndreH: **_HURRY!_

**Sikowitty: **_Andre, caps-lock!_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_3!_

**RexandtheCity:**_ 3!_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_3!_

**RexandtheCity: **_ 3!_

**RockRobster: **_My grandmother got a new computer? OH NO!_

**RockRobster: **_Be right back, again!_

**HappyCat: **_Why doesn't he just say brb?_

**MyDaddy'sRich: **_I'm going to put an end to this date!_

**MyDaddy'sRich has exited chat**

**Bettyboopluvr1: **_why cant you to just stop fiting_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_3!_

**RexandtheCity:**_ 3!_

**ToriVega: **_Back._

**Ilikekillingthings: **_3!_

**RexandtheCity:**_ 3!_

**HappyCat: **_Andre: I think you're beautiful and want to get to know you better._

**AndreH: **_Okay._

**ToriVega: **_WHAT? ? ?_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_3!_

**RexandtheCity:**_ 3!_

**Sikowitty: **_3!_

**ToriVega: **_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?_

**HappyCat: **_Would you just shush?_

**ToriVega: **_Cat!_

**HappyCat: **_No! I didn't mean that! I mean, I did, but not to you!_

**ToriVega: **_So Andre loves everyone here but me? ?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_And me._

**MrsThang: **_SkinnyJeans, how about you meet me at Nozu in 15 at the door?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Oh my god._

**Sikowitty: **_This is why I hate blind dates._

**MrsThang: **_What do you mean?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Okay!_

**MrSkinnyJeans has exited chat**

**LindanaMama: **_Chelsea!_

**MrsThang has exited chat**

**Sikowitty: **_Lindana, tell your mother I love her and her pet squirrel!_

**LindanaMama: **_She doesn't have a pet squirrel!_

**HappyCat: **_Can I come over and pet it?_

**LindanaMama: **_You don't even know where I live!_

**Sikowitty: **_I do._

**AndreH: **_I told her that, and she blushed. Is that good?_

**ToriVega: **_What did I miss here?_

**AndreH: **_Is it?_

**HappyCat: **_Yes, very good :D_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_3!_

**RexandtheCity:**_ 3!_

**Sikowitty:**_ 3!_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_3!_

**RexandtheCity:**_ 3!_

**Sikowitty:**_ 3!_

**RockRobster: **_Back. My grandmother called me._

**GramPalooza has entered chat**

**GramPalooza: **_ROBBIE? ARE YOU HERE?_

**RockRobster: **_Grandma, you have caps lock on._

**GramPalooza: **_HEY, IS THAT HAPPYCAT, YOUR GIRLFRIEND?_

**HappyCat: **_What? ?_

**RockRobster: **_GRANDMA!_

**ToriVega: **_Okay, I tied Trina up in her room!_

**PerfectTRINA has entered chat**

**PerfectTRINA: **_Hey, SISTER._

**ToriVega: **_HOW? ? ? ?_

**AndreH: **_So, we've been talking good, but she's just staring at me..._

**AndreH: **_Hey, Beck's here._

**PerfectTRINA: **_Beck's there? Alone? ?_

**HappyCat: **_What do you mean?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_I'm here!_

**GramPalooza: **_ROBBIE, I CAN'T FIND THE INTERNET!_

**GramPalooza: **_IS IT STILL CANCELLED?_

**RockRobster: **_You're ON the internet!_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_3!_

**RexandtheCity:**_ 3!_

**Sikowitty:**_ 3!_

**AndreH: **_Guys, she's leaning toward me._

**ToriVega: **_Oh..._

**HappyCat: **_My..._

**PerfectTRINA: **_God..._

**Ilikekillingthings: **_3..._

**RexandtheCity: **_ SHUT UP!_

**GramPalooza: **_ROBBIE, IS THAT YOUR PUPPET?_

**RockRobster: **_GRANDMA!_

**GramPalooza: **_YOU KNOW, MAURY ALWAYS LIKED HIM BETTER THAN YOU._

**RockRobster: **_Grandma, not in front of my friends, PLEASE!_

**AndreH: **_Oh my god, guys. _

**ToriVega: **_What? ? ?_

**HappyCat: **_What happened?_

**AndreH: **_Jade j_

**AndreH has exited chat**

**ToriVega: **_Andre? ? ?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_OH MY GOD!_

**HappyCat: **_Whatty?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Andre just kissed Jade, and I sat down next to Beck, but he stood and walked up to them and..._

**Ilikekillingthings: **_3!_

**RexandtheCity:**_ 3!_

**Sikowitty:**_ 3!_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_3!_

**RexandtheCity:**_ 3!_

**Sikowitty:**_ 3!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_And punched him... O_o_

**ToriVega: **_HOLY CHIZZ!_

**RexandtheCity: **_…_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_…_

**Sikowitty: **_My mother thinks I'm ugly._

_**To be continued... again...**_

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**So, this one was a little more random, maybe not as good as the others, but very hard to write xD. So review, let me know what you think, and think, if you liked it, if you hated it, and all that jazz. **_

_**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter: **TheWerePuppy, Irshgirl, Mew Mew Pachirisu, BigStuOU, Love and Heartz, Crazy101Wiki, Twenty Four7Bade, MazeyGrace18, MsJei09, Darlin24, CatHeartsU, Sshaw101, James888, Nikz (twice xD), Simon Long, Jade Lautner-Jogia, LivvyLovesYou, Unnamed Reviewer, Abby, Converse-Crazi-2012, and LittleMissVictorious, you're all too awesome to even be called awesome. You need a big word. Like, ah, . Hope I spelled that right ;)_

_**Remember: More reviews, quicker updates :D**_

_****~Songbird341~****_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank thank thank THANK you all for the reviews!**_

_**For those of you who have this story on Story Alert, you probably did not receive an e-mail about this chapter. Neither did I. Fanfiction was having an issue, but mine have begun working again. I hope yours have, too.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my 100th reviewer, BigStuOU! I love your reviews, and will gladly use your request you've given me for this chapter! Thanks and read onward!**_

_**A lot of you have been saying that there isn't enough Bade, so if you want some Bade, might I suggest reading some other stories of mine? I'm currently writing a story called Getting Back about Cat and Robbie trying to get Bade back together, and just updated it with a really sweet chapter. Check it out and review! First reviewer of that story that mentions they are from this story get the next chapter dedicated to them!**_

_**Now, let's see what happened to this date...**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Victorious, I would probably own more money than I do now. Heck, if I opened a lemonade stand and sold a glass, I'd have three times as much money as I do now. **

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**PerfectTRINA: **_Where'd everyone go?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Hello?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Some "Interweb Party". Ugh._

**PerfectTRINA has exited chat**

**LindanaMama: **_So, me and Bettyboopluvr1 decided we should, um, go._

**Bettyboopluvr1: **_when did we decide that_

**LindanaMama: **_Now._

**RexandtheCity: **_Ladies, come on._

**Ilikekillingthings: **_Betty, wanna meet me at Nozu in 15? 3._

**Bettyboopluvr1: **_sure see u thare_

**Bettyboopluvr1 has exited chat**

**LindanaMama has exited chat**

**Ilikekillingthings had exited chat**

**RexandtheCity: **_Wait, Lindana!_

**RexandtheCity has exited chat**

**ToriVega: **_Oh my god!_

**HappyCat: **_Why would Beck punch Andre?_

**RockRobster: **_Guys, Beck and Jade were arguing about their kiss, and Beck thinks it meant something!_

**Sikowitty: **_What? ? ?_

**ToriVega: **_ROBBIE!_

**HappyCat: **_Why didn't you tell us that earlier?_

**RockRobster: **_I tried to, but everything was so busy!_

**ToriVega: **_Cat, let's go check on Andre._

**HappyCat: **_Kay kay..._

**ToriVega has exited chat**

**HappyCat has exited chat**

**GramPalooza: **_ROBBIE, YOUR GIRLFRIEND JUST LEFT YOU._

**RockRobster: **_She's not my girlfriend!_

**GramPalooza: **_YOU NEED TO GET A GIRLFRIEND, OR YOU'LL END UP OLD AND LONELY. AND I BET MAURY I COULD GET YOU MARRIED._

**RockRobster: **_You BET on my marriage? ?_

**GramPalooza: **_I HAVE TO GO CALL AN ELECTRICIAN TO FIX THE INTERNET._

**GramPalooza has exited chat**

**Sikowitty: **_3._

**RockRobster: **_3. _

**Sikowitty: **_3!_

**RockRobster: **_3!_

;*"*"*"*"*;

_(One day later...)_

**Chat Room 1**

**ToriVega has entered chat**

**GotBeck: **_Hey._

**ToriVega: **_Beck! I've called you all day! Where have you been? ?_

**GotBeck: **_Does that matter? You've found me now, so what do you want?_

**ToriVega: **_Why did you punch Andre? ?_

**GotBeck: **_Do we have to talk about this?_

**ToriVega: **_YES!_

**GotBeck: **_Seriously?_

**ToriVega: **_We NEED to talk about this!_

**PerfectTRINA has entered chat**

**PerfectTRINA: **_Beck!_

**ToriVega: **_WHY?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Beck, how you punched Andre was so brave and hot! !_

**GotBeck: **_Thanks?_

**ToriVega: **_TRINA, GO AWAY!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_I think you're brave and hot, Beck!_

**ToriVega: **_I'M KICKBANNING YOU!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_And if you're not doing anything tomorrow night..._

**PerfectTRINA has been kickbanned for: 5 minutes**

**GotBeck: **_Just 5 minutes?_

**ToriVega: **_I haven't been promoted to "Chat Officer" yet!_

**ToriVega: **_WHY DID YOU PUNCH ANDRE?_

**GotBeck: **_I don't know!_

**ToriVega: **_Come on, Beck! You DO know!_

**GotBeck: **_I guess I was just..._

**ToriVega: **_Just...?_

**ToriVega: **_Just, just WHAT?_

**GotBeck: **_I was just mad!_

**MrSkinnyJeans has entered chat**

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_MrsThang went on a date with me yesterday._

**ToriVega: **_Not now, Sinjin!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_She took my wallet and left!_

**ToriVega: **_SINJIN!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Isn't your dad a cop?_

**ToriVega: **_Yes, why does it matter?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_She STOLE my WALLET!_

**MrSkinnyJeans has been kickbanned for: 5 minutes**

**GotBeck: **_Thank you!_

**ToriVega: **_Why were you mad?_

**GotBeck: **_Well, he was kissing my ex-girlfriend..._

**ToriVega: **_Which you SAID was cool!_

**GotBeck: **_I know I said that!_

**ToriVega: **_Well, um, I don't mean to be Catherine Obvious here, but that KINDA implies that you're okay with it!_

**GotBeck: **_It's "Captain Obvious"!_

**ToriVega: **_Don't change the subject!_

**RexandtheCity has entered chat**

**ToriVega: **_Oh, no no no no no no no no no..._

**RexandtheCity: **_Will someone get Robbie to quit crying! 3._

**ToriVega: **_Rex, we're busy here!_

**RexandtheCity: **_But he won't shut up! 3._

**ToriVega: **_Why are you saying 3?_

**RexandtheCity: **_I don't know, it's kinda addicting... _

**RexandtheCity: **_3._

**ToriVega: **_GO AWAY!_

**RexandtheCity has been kickbanned for: 5 minutes**

**ToriVega: **_You don't still have feelings for Jade, do you?_

**GotBeck: **_Tori..._

**ToriVega: **_Do you?_

**GotBeck: **_Look, I don't feel like talking about this._

**ToriVega: **_You need to! When do you plan on talking about it?_

**GotBeck: **_I don't know. _

**PerfectTRINA has entered chat**

**GotBeck: **_Do you wanna meet me at Nozu tomorrow night?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_YES!_

**ToriVega: **_NO!_

**PerfectTRINA has been kickbanned for: 5 minutes**

**ToriVega: **_Wait, you want to go to dinner with me?_

**GotBeck: **_Sure, why not?_

**ToriVega: **_Well..._

**GotBeck: **_Then we can talk?_

**ToriVega: **_Okay._

**RockRobster has entered chat**

**RockRobster: **_Guys, Rex keeps shouting at me._

**RockRobster: **_I just heard some bad news, and he says I can't cry!_

**ToriVega: **_Bye!_

**RockRobster has been kickbanned for: 5 minutes**

**ToriVega: **_Just, why?_

**GotBeck: **_I don't know, I'm not dating anyone anymore._

**ToriVega: **_You were never interested in me before._

**GotBeck: **_Come on, are you cool with it or not?_

**ToriVega: **_Sure, why not?_

**GotBeck: **_8:30 okay?_

**ToriVega: **_Alrighty._

**PerfectTRINA has entered chat**

**PerfectTRINA: **_So what should I wear?_

**ToriVega: **_TRINA, GET OUT OF HERE!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Make me!_

**ToriVega: **_Alright, I will!_

**You have used your maximum kickbans for the day. Try again in 24 hours.**

**ToriVega: **_NO!_

**MrSkinnyJeans has entered chat**

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_I have no money! :(_

**RexandtheCity has entered chat**

**RexandtheCity: **_Guys, he won't shut up!_

**RockRobster has entered chat**

**RockRobster: **_I can't help that I get emotional, Rex!_

**You have used your maximum kickbans for the day. Try again in 24 hours.**

**You have used your maximum kickbans for the day. Try again in 24 hours.**

**You have used your maximum kickbans for the day. Try again in 24 hours.**

**You have used your maximum kickbans for the day. Try again in 24 hours.**

**ToriVega: **_WHY?_

;*"*"*"*"*;

_(Earlier that day...)_

**Chat Room 1**

**ScissorLuv has entered chat**

**AndreH has entered chat**

**AndreH: **_Hey Jade!_

**ScissorLuv: **_Hey! Nose still purple?_

**AndreH: **_Yeah._

**ScissorLuv: **_Ah._

**AndreH: **_So, I was wondering if you wanted to go sing at Nozu tomorrow for Karaoke night?_

**ScissorLuv: **_With you?_

**AndreH: **_Sure, why not?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Okay._

**ScissorLuv: **_But you're buying me food._

**AndreH: **_Understood._

**ScissorLuv: **_8:30?_

**AndreH: **_Gotcha._

**ScissorLuv: **_Bye._

**AndreH: **_Okay, bye._

**ScissorLuv has exited chat**

**AndreH has exited chat**

**GotBeck: **_:(_

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**Ahh... A date for Beck and Tori? Warning! Next chapter MAY INCLUDE: Spies, Pies, Jealousy, Kissing, Confusion, Anger, and VERY LARGE SHRIMP! Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!**_

_****~Songbird341~****_


	8. Chapter 8

_**You guys are awesome! I probably won't be updating on Saturdays, for future reference.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to: **Mew Mew Pachirisu :) Thanks for being a great reader, a faithful reviewer, and for reading all my way-too-long author notes xD This is for you!_

_**So, I promised that in this chapter you would receive: Spies, Pies, Jealousy, Confusion, Anger, and Very Large Shrimp! I shall keep my word! Enjoy the randomness, drama, and comedy that these two dates are sure to provide!**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Victorious, the characters, or anything else! Only the idea!**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**HappyCat: **_Robbie, why do we have to chat when we're sitting right next to each other?_

**RockRobster: **_I told you: My grandma is spying on us and will use anything we say to her advantage! We have to make sure she can't hear us!_

**HappyCat: **_On our own dinner date?_

**RockRobster: **_I'm sorry, Cat. My grandma told me I HAD to take someone to dinner so she could take pictures for my grandpa._

**HappyCat: **_Why?_

**RockRobster: **_She made a dumb bet, and thinks I won't ever get a girl!_

**HappyCat: **_No, why are you sorry?_

**RockRobster: **_Well, I always wanted our first date to be..._

**RockRobster: **_I mean, I just don't want it to be awkward for you! Being on a fake date with me, and all!_

**HappyCat: **_It's fine, Robbie!_

**RockRobster: **_You sure?_

**HappyCat: **_Totally!_

**RockRobster: **_So what are you ordering?_

**HappyCat: **_The Tempura Shrimp, probably. What are you getting?_

**RockRobster: **_I haven't tried their shrimp yet. I'll get the same thing._

**HappyCat: **_Kk!_

**HappyCat: **_Hey, is that Beck and Tori?_

**RockRobster: **_The shrimp?_

**HappyCat: **_No, those two over by the door! It looks like them..._

**RockRobster: **_Hey, that is them!_

**HappyCat: **_On a date? They never told us!_

**RockRobster: **_Maybe they wanted it to be a secret._

**HappyCat: **_Oh. Well, should we wave or something?_

**RockRobster: **_Let's just, ah, observe..._

**HappyCat: **_Isn't that spying?_

**RockRobster: **_No, what Grandma is doing is spying. We're just observing. Watching._

**HappyCat: **_Oh._

**HappyCat: **_Okay!_

**RexandtheCity has entered chat**

**RockRobster: **_Rex! I told you to take a bath!_

**RexandtheCity: **_I'll just get bubble-bath stuck in my ears again!_

**HappyCat: **_Hi Rex!_

**RockRobster: **_Cat, look behind you!_

**HappyCat: **_Kay!_

**RockRobster: **_Can you leave, Rex? I'm trying to have a date with Cat!_

**RexandtheCity: **_A fake date!_

**RockRobster: **_Please, Rex!_

**RexandtheCity: **_I'll be quiet, I swear!_

**HappyCat: **_I don't see anything!_

**RockRobster: **_I just needed to chat with Rex._

**HappyCat: **_You know I can scroll up, Robbie._

**RexandtheCity: **_Ha!_

**HappyCat: **_Hey, that's Jade and Andre!_

**RockRobster: **_What? Where? ?_

**HappyCat: **_At the door!_

**RockRobster: **_They're on a date, too?_

**RexandtheCity: **_So am I._

**RockRobster: **_REX! _

**RexandtheCity: **_With your grandma!_

**RockRobster: **_WHAT? ? ? ?_

**HappyCat: **_Can we observe them too? _

**RockRobster: **_I don't see why not._

**RexandtheCity: **_Looks likes Beck and Tori are, too._

**HappyCat: **_What?_

**RockRobster: **_Beck's staring at Jade, looking really, well..._

**RexandtheCity: **_Jealous?_

**RockRobster: **_I'm not saying that!_

**RexandtheCity: **_That's what I'm saying._

**HappyCat: **_Ooh look! The food's here!_

**RexandtheCity: **_Man! I'm stuck sharing your grandma's prune juice!_

**RockRobster: **_WHOA!_

**HappyCat: **_Wow..._

**RexandtheCity: **_What's going on?_

**RockRobster: **_Giant Shrimp!_

**HappyCat: **_Look it! It's huge!_

**RexandtheCity: **_What?_

**RockRobster: **_It's so..._

**HappyCat: **_Beautiful..._

**RexandtheCity: **_Y'all are wackjobs!_

**RockRobster: **_I wanna eat it..._

**HappyCat: **_But I don't want to stop staring at it..._

**RexandtheCity: **_WHAT. IS. GOING. ON?_

**RockRobster: **_I feel... enlightened, by the shrimp._

**HappyCat: **_Like a new part of my life has just begun..._

**RockRobster: **_I feel like I'm on my way to an amazing shrimp adventure..._

**RexandtheCity: **_[bullhorn]_

**HappyCat: **_EEP!_

**RockRobster: **_REX! I had my sound full-blast! _

**RexandtheCity: **_So?_

**RockRobster: **_So, OW!_

**MrSkinnyJeans has entered chat**

**RockRobster: **_Sinjin?_

**RexandtheCity: **_My man!_

**HappyCat: **_Hi Sinjy!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Do you guys see Andre and Beck?_

**RockRobster: **_Uh, yeah, we saw them._

**HappyCat: **_Why?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Do you like Karaoke?_

**RexandtheCity: **_What?_

**RockRobster: **_What does that have to do with anything?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Tonight is Karaoke night, and Beck and Andre are singing a duet._

**HappyCat: **_I wonder what song!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Beck said he'd pick._

**RockRobster: **_Uh oh..._

**HappyCat: **_Hey, I've heard this song! The Girl is Mine!_

**RexandtheCity: **_Mhmm..._

**RockRobster: **_I have a bad feeling about this..._

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Private Chat: ScissorLuv and ToriVega**

**ScissorLuv: **_Tori, what are you doing here?_

**ToriVega: **_I'm with Beck._

**ScissorLuv: **_Yeah, I saw that!_

**ToriVega: **_Jade, you're not JEALOUS, are you?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Vega..._

**ToriVega: **_So you're here with Andre?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Yeah. That bother you?_

**ToriVega: **_Of course not._

**ToriVega: **_Hey, what's going on?_

**ScissorLuv: **_They're gonna sing together?_

**ToriVega: **_I didn't know Beck sang._

**ScissorLuv: **_Shows what you know._

**ToriVega: **_Hey, I love this song!_

**ScissorLuv: **_The Girl is Mine._

**ToriVega: **_Oh..._

**ScissorLuv: **_You don't think..._

**ToriVega: **_[gulp]_

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**HappyCat: **_Do they seem mad at each other?_

**RockRobster: **_Yup..._

**RexandtheCity: **_I love it._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_I wonder who they're singing about._

**PerfectTRINA has entered chat**

**PerfectTRINA: **_Oh my god, Beck and Andre are singing about me!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Really?_

**HappyCat: **_Why would they sing about you?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Because I'm PRETTY!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_It's true._

**PerfectTRINA: **_SHUT. UP!_

**GramPalooza has entered chat**

**GramPalooza: **_ROBBIE!_

**RockRobster: **_Grandma! What do you want?_

**GramPalooza: **_DON'T TALK TO YOUR GRANDMA THAT WAY._

**RexandtheCity: **_Ha!_

**GramPalooza: **_BUY YOUR GIRLFRIEND DESSERT._

**HappyCat: **_Oh that's okay, Mrs. Shapiro! I'm really full after the shrimp!_

**GramPalooza: **_ROBBIE, BE A GENTLEMAN OR I LOSE MY BET._

**PerfectTRINA: **_Shut UP, I'm trying to hear my men sing about me!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Can I sing about you?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_You can't even sing about my front porch, Mosshead._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_A nickname! Sweet._

**GramPalooza: **_BUY HER SOME PIE. EVERY GIRL LOVES PIE._

**RockRobster: **_Okay, Grandma!_

**GramPalooza has exited chat**

**RockRobster: **_What kind of pie would you like?_

**HappyCat: **_You pick for me :)_

**RockRobster: **_Cherry?_

**HappyCat: **_YAY!_

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Private Chat: ScissorLuv and ToriVega**

**ToriVega: **_This is NOT good._

**ScissorLuv: **_THANKS FOR POINTING THAT OUT, VEGA._

**ToriVega: **_They seem really upset._

**ScissorLuv: **_Did you not HEAR what I just said?_

**ToriVega: **_Wait, why are they walking over to-_

**ScissorLuv: **_Cat and Robbie are on a date?_

**ToriVega: **_Is that Robbie's Grandma?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Who cares? !_

**ToriVega: **_Oh no..._

**ScissorLuv: **_What's he doing with that?_

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**HappyCat: **_The pie's here!_

**RockRobster: **_Sorry, Cat. I know you're not hungry._

**HappyCat: **_I'm hungry now!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Trina, will you be my Valentine?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Does it seem like Valentine's day?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_It could be for us._

**PerfectTRINA: **

**GramPalooza has entered chat**

**GramPalooza: **_ROBBIE, I NEED A KISS PICTURE. SCOOT TOGETHER._

**RockRobster: **_GRANDMA!_

**HappyCat: **_It's okay, Robbie._

**RockRobster: **_If you're sure._

**RexandtheCity: **_Ha!_

**GramPalooza: **_GOOD! ENJOY YOUR PIE, SWEETHEART._

**GramPalooza has exited chat**

**HappyCat: **_It looks really yummy!_

**RockRobster: **_Cat! Don't touch it!_

**RexandtheCity: **_Please, someone save me from Robbie's grandma!_

**RockRobster: **_Well, great! Cat just burnt her finger and ran to the bathroom._

**RexandtheCity: **_She's talking to me about her rash!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Hey, they're coming over to you, Robbie!_

**RockRobster: **_What are they doing?_

**RockRobster: **_Oh no, they're picking u_

**RockRobster has exited chat**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Private Chat: ScissorLuv and ToriVega**

**ToriVega: **_Did you see that? !_

**ScissorLuv: **_He did NOT just throw a pie in Beck's face!_

**ToriVega: **_Who DOES that anymore? ? _

**ScissorLuv: **_I gotta go check on him. It looked really hot._

**ToriVega: **_I gotta go stop Andre before anything else happens!_

**ScissorLuv has exited chat**

**ToriVega has exited chat**

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**Well, this might not be too great, because my family is driving me bananas to hurry off of the computer, but it's done! Let me know what you think!**_

_**Can't name the reviewers right now, hurrying off the computer! But thanks SO SO much!**_

_****~Songbird341~****_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the last chapter not being so good :P**_

_**So, there was a lot of Cabbie-centered storyline in the last chapter, which I liked, but I'm gonna separate those two for a while, and get some other Cat friendships. Just to let you know, while there won't be any canon couples on this story unless they are formed on the TV show, there will be a lot of dating and confusion. So sit tight and don't hate me too much if a couple you don't like comes up.**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't even own my own pillows. Talk to my mom if you'd like to buy one.**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**ToriVega has entered chat**

**ScissorLuv: **_Beck, what were you doing up there?_

**GotBeck: **_I... I don't know._

**ScissorLuv: **_Yes you do._

**GotBeck: **_Jade..._

**ScissorLuv: **_If you still, you know, care about me..._

**ScissorLuv: **_You can tell me. You know that, right?_

**GotBeck: **_Jade, I'll always care about you._

**ScissorLuv: **_Then what is it?_

**GotBeck: **_I just don't... love you._

**ScissorLuv: **_…_

**ScissorLuv: **_You mean that?_

**GotBeck: **_I don't know what else to say._

**ScissorLuv: **_So that's it, then? All that for nothing?_

**GotBeck: **_I haven't figured everything out yet._

**ScissorLuv: **_Well, when you do, call me. Don't wreak your anger out on Andre._

**ScissorLuv has exited chat**

**ToriVega: **_Wow..._

**GotBeck: **_Hey._

**ToriVega: **_Hey..._

**ToriVega: **_Beck, what happened?_

**GotBeck: **_NOTHING HAPPENED! QUIT RIDING ME!_

**ToriVega: **_Well obviously, something DID happen! The question is, are you gonna tell anyone or not?_

**GotBeck: **_I don't know what you're talking about._

**ToriVega: **_Yeah you do. And I know exactly what happened tonight._

**ToriVega: **_You used me. Just to make Jade jealous._

**GotBeck: **_It wasn't like that!_

**ToriVega: **_You're not that good of an actor, Beck._

**ToriVega: **_I just thought you wanted to date me because of who I am._

**ToriVega: **_Not what she is._

**GotBeck: **_Tori..._

**ToriVega: **_If you need time to figure things out, just do it without toying with my emotions._

**ToriVega has exited chat**

**GotBeck has exited chat**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Private Chat: GotBeck and HappyCat**

**GotBeck: **_So now they both hate me._

**HappyCat: **_Ooh..._

**GotBeck: **_What do I do?_

**HappyCat: **_About what?_

**GotBeck: **_…_

**GotBeck: **_About Tori and Jade._

**HappyCat: **_Oh! Well, obviously you have to make up with them!_

**GotBeck: **_[sigh] We've covered that, Cat! How do I make up with them?_

**HappyCat: **_Well, Tori should be easy. Do you really like her?_

**HappyCat: **_Like, "like" like?_

**GotBeck: **_I don't know. I haven't spent any time with her without Jade._

**HappyCat: **_Well, you should get her some flowers or something! With a cute note that says you're sorry! _

**HappyCat: **_My brother does that when I'm mad at him for eating my stuffed animals._

**GotBeck: **_Ah, that's nice. So flowers?_

**HappyCat: **_Just not bush daises! She's allergic!_

**GotBeck: **_Gotcha. What about Jade?_

**HappyCat: **_I have a special idea for her!_

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Cat loves me!_

**RockRobster: **_No she does not! She loves me!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Why would she love your curly hair, glasses, and skinny jeans?_

**RockRobster: **_Well, why would she love yours?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Touché._

**RockRobster: **_How do you type that? Touche? The e with the little ' thing?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_It's a secret!_

**RexandtheCity has exited chat**

**RexandtheCity: **_Still arguing?_

**RockRobster: **_Cat and I went on a date!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_A fake date!_

**RockRobster: **_Who told you? !_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Rex._

**RexandtheCity: **_Sure did._

**ToriVega has entered chat**

**ToriVega: **_What's going on?_

**RockRobster: **_Sinjin wants to ask Cat out!_

**ToriVega: **_Ohhh..._

**MySkinnyJeans: **_She likes my skinny jeans._

**RockRobster: **_We buy the same skinny jeans!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_I wear 'em better._

**ScissorLuv has entered chat**

**ScissorLuv: **_Am I just being paranoid?_

**RexandtheCity: **_Don't doubt it, honey._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Of course you are! I've never even been in your house!_

**RockRobster: **_What?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Do Beck and Cat seem to be hanging out a lot, lately?_

**ToriVega: **_Yeah... They do, actually._

**RockRobster: **_You don't think they're dating, do you?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_So she doesn't like you! Ha!_

**RockRobster: **_Well, she doesn't like you either, then!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Touché._

**RockRobster: **_How do you do that? ?_

**ToriVega: **_It's possible._

**ScissorLuv: **_SHUT UP!_

**ToriVega: **_Why are you so ganky about it? It's sweet._

**RockRobster: **_NO!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_IT ISN'T!_

**RexandtheCity: **_I think it's cute. Got a problem with it, Jadey?_

**ScissorLuv: **_I don't have a problem! Not a problem at all!_

**RexandtheCity: **_I have a problem._

**RockRobster: **_Rex! That's personal!_

**RexandtheCity: **_So? It still hurts, man!_

**ScissorLuv: **_Tori, you should ask them about it!_

**ToriVega: **_What? Why me? ?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_MAKE CAT LOVE ME!_

**ToriVega: **_SINJIN!_

**ScissorLuv: **_DO IT!_

**ToriVega: **_FINE! I'll do it!_

**RockRobster: **_If she says anything about me, just tell me, okay?_

**ToriVega: **_Sure, whatever._

**ToriVega: **_I'll ask them at the Asphalt Café tomorrow._

**RockRobster: **_HOW DO YOU DO THAT? ? _

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**ToriVega has entered chat**

**RockRobster: **_There you are!_

**ScissorLuv: **_What did they say?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_We've been waiting for HOURS!_

**RexandtheCity: **_They don't shut UP!_

**ToriVega: **_They weren't at lunch! I couldn't find them!_

**RockRobster: **_Probably Eskimo-kissing in the janitor's closet ]:(_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_She's a great Eskimo-kisser._

**RexandtheCity: **_THEY NEVER STOP!_

**RockRobster: **_How would you know?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Well, she is in my dreams._

**RexandtheCity: **_That's the only place she'd Eskimo-kiss you._

**ScissorLuv: **_What could they be DOING?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_You're in my dreams too, Jade. Don't be jealous._

**ScissorLuv: **_Sinjin, remember that restraining order I had put in place?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Yeah? The one where I can't be within 50 feet of you?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Mhmm. THAT APPLIES TO YOUR DREAMS, TOO!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_If you don't want me to dream about you, you can come over and stop me ;)_

**RexandtheCity: **_Oh, high five, man! _

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_I can't on the interweb._

**RexandtheCity: **_Ah, whatever._

**ToriVega: **_They wouldn't just ditch us, would they?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Beck and I ditched you all the time._

**ToriVega: **_Yeah, but you're Jade._

**ScissorLuv: **_Correct._

**AndreH has entered chat**

**ToriVega: **_Andre! I've been looking everywhere for you!_

**AndreH: **_Hey Tor._

**ScissorLuv: **_Hey Andre._

**AndreH: **_Hey, Jade. Sorry about last night._

**ScissorLuv: **_Yeah, so am I._

**AndreH: **_Can we talk, maybe?_

**ScissorLuv: **_I'm right here, and I didn't come online to hear Mosshead and PuppetNerd argue._

**AndreH: **_I mean, in private?_

**RexandtheCity: **_Hey man, back off. She's mine!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_She likes my haikus!_

**RockRobster: **_Haikus?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Yeah!_

**AndreH: **_PM me?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Whatever._

**AndreH has exited chat**

**ScissorLuv has exited chat**

**ToriVega: **_I fear for his life._

**RockRobster: **_Yeah..._

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Private Chat: AndreH and ScissorLuv**

**AndreH: **_I'm really sorry, Jade._

**ScissorLuv: **_Oh? Whatever for?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Ditching me in the middle of our "date"? Is that even what it's called?_

**AndreH: **_Jade, I know that was wrong._

**ScissorLuv: **_Not just wrong, but screwed up and too much for me right now._

**AndreH: **_What are you talking about?_

**ScissorLuv: **_You're so DENSE! I just broke up with my 2-year boyfriend, and you decide to mess with me? Just to see me suffer?_

**AndreH: **_That's not what it was. I was just really, well..._

**ScissorLuv: **_Whatever. Just whatever, Andre. You win._

**ScissorLuv has exited chat**

;*"*"*"*;

_**Uh oh... Tori and Jade are steamed at the boys, Cat and Beck are acting suspicious... And will this be the end of Sinjin and Robbie's friendship? The next chapter will go into more depth of these topics. Please review, and thanks for reading! Also: If I do end up adding some brief, or not-so-brief, relationships, what ships would you like? Please let me know in your review!**_

_**Thanks for reviewing the last two chapters: **BigStuOU, Converse-Crazi-2012, MazeyGrace18, Mew Mew Pachirisu, Curly1221, MakubeDaKiddX, CatHeartsU, Baileeyyy, WickedRENThead1783, Sshaw101, Jade Lautner-JogiaXD, ThisGirlLovesU, WZRDmeesh, Darlin24, Twenty Four7Bade, Irshgirl, Lilduders, Abby, BadeLoveIsStrong, LittleMissSeddie, MissHydraZen, Danny and Bex, Velika Silvertounge (hilarious review xD), and Organizationsgirl. You're all too amazing for my little words to describe! 150th reviewer about to come up, so whoever is the 150th will have the next chapter dedicated to them! _

_****~Songbird341~****_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay, so this chapter is taking a break from the main plot and focusing on a subplot between the minor characters: Trina, Sikowitz, Rex, Sinjin and Cat's Brother. I was kinda in a writing plateau, so I needed something easy. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! **_

_**Now, let's dive in...**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, I just do super-epic stuff with them.**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**RexandtheCity: **_C'mon, just humor the kid!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_No way, freak puppet!_

**RexandtheCity: **_He won't shut up!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_And why should I care?_

**RexandtheCity: **_He's desperate!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_So?_

**RexandtheCity: **_And so are you!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Am not!_

**RexandtheCity: **_Are too!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Am not!_

**RexandtheCity: **_Are too!_

**MrSkinnyJeans has entered chat**

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_I smell conflict._

**PerfectTRINA: **_SINJIN, AM I DESPERATE?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_It's okay. I love you for it._

**RexandtheCity: **_Ha!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_I'm NOT dating Robbie!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Still upset about Cat hanging out with Beck?_

**RexandtheCity: **_Yeah. Hey, Sinj, you've faced rejection countless times. Anything I can tell him to make him shut up?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_He's just gotta shake it off. Shake it off._

**RexandtheCity: **_Okay, you're no help. Trina?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_I will NEVER date Robbie._

**Ilikekillingthings has entered chat**

**RexandtheCity: **_No. Nonononononononono_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_We meet again, rex. 3._

**PerfectTRINA: **_What is going on?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Hey, it's Cat's brother!_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_Matt. 3._

**PerfectTRINA: **_3?_

**RexandtheCity: **_Oh, not you, too!_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_She's joined the dark side. 3._

**PerfectTRINA: **_… Are there guys on the dark side?_

**RexandtheCity: **_HA! Desperate!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Trina's joining the dark side? Can I join?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_NO. 3._

**Ilikekillingthings: **_Sure. 3._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Sweet!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Uh, 3!_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_Fail. 3._

**RexandtheCity: **_What is going ON here?_

**RockRobster has entered chat**

**RockRobster: **_Why do NO girls like me?_

**RexandtheCity: **_I can name a few reasons._

**RockRobster: **_You stay out of this!_

**RexandtheCity: **_I can't. I'm in the chat, and you entered, so technically, I'm in any conversation._

**Ilikekillingthings: **_What happened on the last date you were on? 3._

**RockRobster: **_Well, my grandma was there. We couldn't talk out loud. And a guy took our pie and shoved it in another guy's face. _

**RockRobster: **_So, pretty well, actually._

**PerfectTRINA: **_Yeah, I'm never dating you. Ever._

**RockRobster: **_I'm used to it :(_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Why don't you take Trina out on a date? 3._

**RexandtheCity: **_Ha!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Did you HEAR what I said?_

**RockRobster: **_Trina said she won't date me._

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Private Chat: Ilikekillingthings and PerfectTRINA**

**Ilikekillingthings: **_I will pay you $50 to take that dork on a date. 3._

**PerfectTRINA: **_Why do you care?_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_Ah, no reason. 3._

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Private Chat: Ilikekillingthings and RexandtheCity**

**Ilikekillingthings: **_Hey, wanna make a bet? 3._

**RexandtheCity: **_That depends. What are we betting?_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_$100 dollars that Trina will go out with Robbie. 3._

**RexandtheCity: **_You mad, bro?_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_Are you in or not? 3._

**RexandtheCity: **_Totally! Best bet I ever made!_

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**RockRobster: **_I'm still depressed._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Just let it go. It's okay to fly solo. 3._

**RockRobster: **_Maybe for you._

**PerfectTRINA: **_Robbie, I'll go out with you._

**RexandtheCity: **_[gasp] What. The. Chizz._

**PerfectTRINA: **_Do you wanna go out or not, nerd?_

**RexandtheCity: **_What spell did he put you under?_

**RexandtheCity: **_SNAP OUT OF IT, TRINA!_

**RockRobster: **_You really wanna go out with me?_

**RockRobster: **_This is Robbie._

**PerfectTRINA: **_Let's just say, for all intents and purposes, I DO want to go out with you, kay? So you in?_

**RockRobster: **_This is Robbie._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_DON'T DO IT! DON'T ABANDON THE SOLO GROUP! 3!_

**RexandtheCity: **_Rob, you're about to screw me up big time._

**RockRobster: **_Yes._

**RexandtheCity: **_NO!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_NO! 3._

**Ilikekillingthings: **_YES! 3._

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**Sorry this is so short D: I needed a filler to get my writer's block out of the way. Hope this was **_**okay... ****_Don't hate me! This is setting up for a huge chapter! Trina and Robbie on a "date", Beck and Cat also at Nozu planning something, angry Jade bursting in, angry Robbie, perhaps? What do you think? Sound any good? Please Review! I'll update after at least 10 reviews! Also, 200 reviews coming up soon! The more reviews, the closer to the prize :D_**

_**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter: **More Quincy, MakubeDaKiddX, Sshaw101, Has This Been Done, Irshgirl, Lyokogirl821, BigStuOU, Converse-Crazi-2012, Mrs. Shady, Unsigned Reviewer, BadeFever9, Mew Mew Pachirisu, Jade Lautner-JogiaXD, BadeLoveIsStrong, Kat, Ayamas4Ever (Heyo Payamas :D), Little Miss Seddie, LittleMissVictorious, BriaStar00, AlwaysLove4Ever, ChrisGarcia, and HelloMichelle! You guys are awesome! Now, here's my challenge..._

_**I have a challenge! On March 28th, around noon, we are going to trend "Team Gillies" (For Liz Gillies, the actress that portrays Jade West) on Twitter. We can do this! Tell everyone you know on Tumblr, Twitter, Facebook, your stories, EVERYTHING! If we can do it, I'll have a surprise for you all. Remember it! **_

_****~Songbird341~****_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry I haven't been updating, but Writer's Block is killing me here. A lot is going on with my life, but I'm gonna spend this week trying to update some of my other fictions, so check those out, too. And now, without further ado, let us peek into the chat room today...**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: Nah... I don't own it.**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**PerfectTRINA: **_Look, the date's tonight, and I get paid up-front._

**Ilikekillingthings: **_So you do this a lot? 3._

**PerfectTRINA: **_OF COURSE! I'm PRETTY!_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_Considering I've never seen you, I would hope so. The nerd seems nice. 3._

**PerfectTRINA: **_What's that supposed to mean?_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_Well, we're supposed to be helping the unfortunate, not torturing them. 3._

**PerfectTRINA: **_What are you trying to say? ? !_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_How much am I paying you, again? 3._

**PerfectTRINA: **_$50._

**Ilikekillingthings: **_Where's this date? 3._

**PerfectTRINA: **_Nozu._

**Ilikekillingthings: **_I'll meet you there and pay you. 3._

**PerfectTRINA: **_NO! What if you're some creeper?_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_Cat told you herself. I'm her brother. 3._

**PerfectTRINA: **_Alright, whatever. Just look for a pasty-skinned nerd and a gorgeous goddess._

**Ilikekillingthings: **_And you're next to them? 3._

**PerfectTRINA: **_What? No! We ARE them!_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_Mhmm. Well, I'll look for you. 3._

**Ilikekillingthings has exited chat**

**PerfectTRINA: **_"And you're next to them!" Ugh!_

**PerfectTRINA has exited chat**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**HappyCat has entered chat**

**HappyCat: **_Beck, where are you?_

**GotBeck: **_I'm outside of the restaurant. There's a huge crowd!_

**HappyCat: **_I'm waiting at a table. And I have a perfect idea for how to make up with BOTH of the girls!_

**GotBeck: **_That's great! What is it?_

**HappyCat: **_Okay, so you have a SplashFace account, right?_

**GotBeck: **_Yeah, so?_

**HappyCat: **_We're gonna make something._

**GotBeck: **_Could ya be a little more specific, Cat?_

**HappyCat: **_Whoa, daddy..._

**GotBeck: **_What?_

**HappyCat: **_Robbie's here!_

**GotBeck: **_Try to focus, Cat._

**HappyCat: **_Wait a minute, he's with someone..._

**GotBeck: **_Who?_

**ScissorLuv has entered chat**

**HappyCat: **_Trina!_

**GotBeck: **_Jade._

**ScissorLuv: **_Beck._

**HappyCat: **_Jade!_

**GotBeck: **_Cat?_

**HappyCat: **_Beck..._

**ScissorLuv: **_Cat? Beck?_

**Sikowitty: **_SIKOWITZ!_

**GotBeck: **_Oh my god!_

**ScissorLuv: **_Sikowitz?_

**Sikowitty: **_Jade!_

**HappyCat: **_Sikowitz? How long have you been here?_

**GotBeck: **_HOW? How does he DO that?_

**Sikowitty: **_Wait, so we're NOT doing the name thing anymore?_

**ScissorLuv: **_What name thing?_

**GotBeck: **_What are you doing here? !_

**Sikowitty: **_I needed someone's advice on hair-reproducing shampoo brands._

**GotBeck: **_Not you!_

**HappyCat: **_Hair-reproducing shampoo..._

**GotBeck: **_Jade, I mean._

**ScissorLuv: **_This IS a free chat._

**ScissorLuv: **_What are YOU two doing here?_

**Sikowitty: **_Don't you mean you THREE?_

**GotBeck: **_Like you said, it's a free chat._

**ScissorLuv: **_You know what I mean!_

**ToriVega has entered chat**

**ScissorLuv: **_Well, this couldn't get any worse!_

**ToriVega: **_Always warm welcomes, Jade._

**ScissorLuv: **_Beck, what are you doing with Cat?_

**GotBeck: **_I can't tell you, but it's not what you think!_

**ScissorLuv: **_I'm thinking a lot of things right now, Beck, are you sure?_

**HappyCat: **_Jade, why does it matter? You're not dating Beck anymore._

**ToriVega: **_…_

**GotBeck: **_…_

**ScissorLuv: **_… _

**Sikowitty: **_I'm going to go bathe my... cat._

**Sikowitty has exited chat**

**ScissorLuv: **_I'm gonna go._

**HappyCat: **_Jade..._

**ScissorLuv: **_I hope you two are... happy, together. _

**GotBeck: **_She didn't mean that._

**ScissorLuv: **_She's right. It's your life, and I'm out of it now, so, you know, whatever._

**ScissorLuv: **_Bye._

**ScissorLuv has exited chat**

**HappyCat: **_Now I feel all bad._

**ToriVega: **_Did I miss something?_

**GotBeck: **_We're just as confused as you are._

**HappyCat: **_About what?_

**GotBeck: **_Exhibit A._

**ToriVega: **_I think I'm gonna grab some food. Peace._

**ToriVega has exited chat**

**HappyCat: **_You don't think she'll..._

**GotBeck: **_Hey, I'm about to get through the doors. You said something about SplashFace?_

**HappyCat: **_Right! I brought my camera._

**HappyCat: **_Let's just say, you're gonna do a little karaoke._

**GotBeck: **_...What song?_

**HappyCat: **_The Reason._

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Private Chat: PerfectTRINA and RockRobster**

**PerfectTRINA: **_The wait at the girl's restroom is awful. It'll take forever!_

**RockRobster: **_Sorry, Babes._

**PerfectTRINA: **_NEVER call me that. EVER._

**RockRobster: **_Honeycakes?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Nope._

**RockRobster: **_Toots?_

**PerfectTRINA: ** _Negative._

**RockRobster: **_Cutie?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Not on your life._

**RockRobster: **_Cat?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_What kinda nickname is Cat? ?_

**RockRobster: **_It's not a nickname! It's a redheaded girl that is sitting across from our table._

**PerfectTRINA: **_With who?_

**RockRobster: **_*Whom._

**PerfectTRINA: **_Don't correct me! With whom?_

**RockRobster: **_Beck..._

**PerfectTRINA: **_MY BECK? _

**RockRobster: **_He's not yours._

**PerfectTRINA: **_Shut UP! Cat's not yours, either._

**RockRobster: **_I never said that!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_You were thinkin it._

**RockRobster: **_Thinking* And no, I wasn't!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Shut up. Don't pretend you don't like her. They belong to US!_

**RockRobster: **_I'm not going to ruin their evening..._

**PerfectTRINA: **_We don't have to! We just have to look like we're having a better time than they are!_

**RockRobster: **_That's gonna be a pain._

**PerfectTRINA: **_You're lucky you're even on a date!_

**RockRobster: **_You know, Cat was more willing to accommodate!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Which is why you gotta make her jealous to win her back from MY MAN!_

**RockRobster: **_*Got to. And no, I don't._

**RockRobster: **_But I will._

**PerfectTRINA: **_I knew you'd come around. What are they doing?_

**RockRobster: **_Cat's getting out her camera, and she gave Beck a piece of paper._

**PerfectTRINA: **_How hot does he look?_

**RockRobster: **_Pretty hot._

**PerfectTRINA: **_… Thanks. What's the paper say?_

**RockRobster: **_I don't know! How am I supposed to read it?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_You have glasses! Just, like, zoom in or something! _

**PerfectTRINA: **_Ooh! Another girl moved! 1 down, 12 to go!_

**RockRobster: **_You girls have to pee too often._

**PerfectTRINA: **_At least my pee is in the toilet, and not down my leg._

**RockRobster: **_1 time! That was 1 time!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_6._

**RockRobster: **_6 times!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Whatever. What are they doing now?_

**RockRobster: **_Beck's reading the paper and... singing? Must be lyrics._

**PerfectTRINA: **_Probably gonna sing a song for me._

**RockRobster: **_Trina, he doesn't like you._

**PerfectTRINA: **_Well Cat doesn't like you! So ha!_

**RockRobster: **_Touche._

**PerfectTRINA: ***_Touché_

**RockRobster: **_How do you do that? ?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_I'm amazing. What are they doing now?_

**RockRobster: **_They're going to the counter. Maybe signing up for karaoke?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Another girl down! 11 more!_

**RockRobster: **_Thanks for keeping me updated._

**PerfectTRINA: **_Any time. What are they doing?_

**RockRobster: **_Are you avoiding me?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Um, no. ROBBIE!_

**RockRobster: **_They're waving at me! One sec, I think they want me to take the camera!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_You're abandoning your date? ?_

**RockRobster: **_I guess. That'd make two of us, then!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_How do you know I'm abandoning you?_

**RockRobster: **_You peed before we left._

**PerfectTRINA: **_Crap. Did I?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Robbie? ROBBIE!_

**PerfectTRINA has exited chat**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_You guys, stop!_

**RexandtheCity: **_You paid them to date!_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_It was your mistake to bet me. 3._

**RexandtheCity: **_I WANT MY MONEY BACK!_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_Relax, relax. How about we make a double-fold bet? $200. 3._

**RexandtheCity: **_Ha. On what?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Oh no..._

**Ilikekillingthings: **_SkinnyJeans and ScissorLuv. I bet they'll date by this weekend. 3._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Whoa..._

**RexandtheCity: **_You're mad!_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_No, I'm greedy. You in? 3._

**RexandtheCity: **_$200. Deal!_

**RexandtheCity: **_You better watch your step there, Matt. I know these guys inside and out._

**RexandtheCity: **_There's no way those two will EVER go on a date! EVER!_

**ScissorLuv has entered chat**

**ScissorLuv: **_Sinjin, will you meet me at Nozu in 15?_

**RexandtheCity: **_O_O_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_…_

**Ilikekillingthings: **_Ahem._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_YES! YES, JADE, YES!_

**RexandtheCity: **_That's impossible..._

**Ilikekillingthings: **_That's $300 dollars I got out of your pocket, little puppet!_

**RexandtheCity: **_I don't even understand that! HOW?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Be there, and dress nice._

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Private Chat: MrSkinnyJeans and ScissorLuv**

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Why are you asking me out?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Because I have a feeling someone will be there. Are you on your way?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Running as fast as I can!_

**ScissorLuv: **_Running?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Why didn't you just ask André?_

**ScissorLuv: **_We're not on speaking terms. Just be happy I asked you, 'kay?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_*Okay._

**ScissorLuv: **_Never correct me._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Understood. So we're just there to spy on Beck and Cat?_

**ScissorLuv: **_What? What makes you think that? Beck and Cat WILL be there?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_It was on Cat's TheSlap page. And I think that because you obviously still like Beck._

**ScissorLuv: **_I will stuff your eyeballs in your bellybutton._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Good luck trying! I have an outie!_

**ScissorLuv: **_I do NOT like Beck!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Hey. I calls 'em as I sees 'em._

**ScissorLuv: **_I'm here!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_What are they doing?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Are they singing karaoke together?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_You tell me._

**ScissorLuv: **_Robbie's recording them?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_He is?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Oh, HECK no!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Wait, so he ISN'T?_

**ScissorLuv has exited chat**

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Uh oh..._

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**What are Beck and Cat doing to apologize to Beck and Jade? How is Jade going to react? Will friendships last? Will they ever chat again? Will Rex bet Cat's brother on anything else?**_

_**REVIEW! Please please please review! The more reviews, the sooner I update!**_

_**Thanks for reviewing: **MazeyGrace18, InfinityForever7, Coffee Writer Girl, BigStuOU, Mew Mew Pachirisu, MakubeDaKiddX, BadeFever9, Kat, Jade Lautner-JogiaXD, Irshgirl, Eva, Converse-Crazi-2012, Sshaw101, ThatRandomGirl (Sky :D), Little Miss Seddie, Curly1221, ObsessedWithBade, and BadeLoveIsStrong! You guys are the peanut butter to my jelly, cheese upon my macaroni, meatball sauce to my spaghetti, cherry on my ice cream sundie :D I wrote that for y'all. 200th reviewer coming up, so whoever is the 200th will get a chapter dedicated to them!_

_**Once again, I'd like to promote my friend InfinityForever7's tumblr post. On March 28th, we're gonna all trend "Team Gillies" on Twitter, for our wonderful actress, Liz Gillies! Tell everyone you know, advertise it on your fictions, just get the word around! We've got a week to get everyone's attention! So, go go go go! And if we get it trended, I'll throw something very special into one of the next chapters :)**_

_****~Songbird341~****_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ello peoples or aliens! (I don't really care which.) Sorry about this chapter being all screwy! It was just a document error, but it's fixed.**_

_**Well, first off, WE GOT 200 REVIEWS! The lucky 200th reviewer happens to be: **(cue drum roll)_

_**MAKUBEDAKIDDX! CONGRATULATIONS PERSON AND FAITHFUL REVIEWER TO WHOM THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED! YAY YAY YAY!**_

_**In other news, here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters or my dog. He seems to have a mind of his own.**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**PerfectTRINA: **_And he just left me!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_I feel your pain, girl. I feel it._

**PerfectTRINA: **_I'm only 3 girls away from the restroom now!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_I'm stuck outside. What do you think is going on in there?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_I don't know..._

**Burf's_Bees has entered chat**

**Burf's_Bees: **_Hey Sinjin._

**Burf's_Bees: **_Whoa! You're with a girl?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Burf!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_He is most CERTAINLY not with me!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Trina! Private chat!_

**PerfectTRINA has exited chat**

**MrSkinnyJeans has exited chat**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Private Chat: MrSkinnyJeans and PerfectTRINA**

**PerfectTRINA: **_Why'd you pull me out of the chat room?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Because I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Oh no! First Robbie, not this next..._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Please! I have to impress Burf!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Why?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_The Solo group is dwindling, and I have to grab a girl before it's too late!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Well, go... "grab" someone else!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Please! I'll..._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_I'll get Burf to break in and check out what's going on!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_DO IT!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_I will, IF you spend an hour-long date with me!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_But Sinjin!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_PLEASE!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_NO!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_PLEASE!_

**PerfectTRINA:**_ NO!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_FINE!_

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**PerfectTRINA has entered chat**

**MrSkinnyJeans has entered chat**

**Burf's_Bees: **_There you are! I was waiting for you!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Shut up._

**Burf's_Bees: **_Ooh, got yourself a feisty one, here._

**PerfectTRINA: **_The LAST thing Sinjin has is a "feisty one"!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Trina..._

**Burf's_Bees: **_What?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_[sigh] I mean... Sinjin is my date._

**Burf's_Bees: **_Whoa, seriously?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Told ya!_

**Burf's_Bees: **_But what about the Solo group?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_That's dead, Burf, and you know it._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_So Trina's on her way to her date with the man of her dreams._

**PerfectTRINA: **_I was under the impression that we'd be alone._

**Burf's_Bees: **_Ha!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Trina! Burf, I have a request._

**Burf's_Bees: **_State it._

**PerfectTRINA: **_Hurry, Sinjin!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Oh, relax, love._

**PerfectTRINA: **_LOVE?_

**Burf's_Bees: **_Not one for pet names, huh?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_You wouldn't believe._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Can you come to Nozu and spy on some people for us?_

**Burf's_Bees: **_Why can't you just spy?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Ahem. I'm on a date with my lady._

**PerfectTRINA: **_YOURS!_

**Burf's_Bees: **_Whatever. I better be paid._

**PerfectTRINA: **_My sentiments exactly._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_You will be paid! Just hurry!_

**Burf's_Bees: **_I'm already here._

**PerfectTRINA: **_What?_

**Burf's_Bees: **_I was spying on you guys._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_He's good._

**Burf's_Bees: **_So, who am I spying on?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_A super-hot guy and an average-looking girl?_

**Burf's_Bees: **_You two?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Excuse me?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_They look like Ariel and Aladdin. That good enough?_

**Burf's_Bees: **_I see 'em. Looks like they're singing Karaoke._

**PerfectTRINA: **_LOOKS like?_

**Burf's_Bees: **_I don't need your attitude. I love this song they're singing._

**Burf's_Bees: ** _ I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's something I must live with every day. And All the pain I put you through, I wish I could take it all away. And be the one who catches all your tears. That's why I need you to hear." _

**PerfectTRINA: **_Man, you typed all that?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_He's a trained speed-typer._

**PerfectTRINA: **_There's no such thing!_

**Burf's_Bees: **_Full of surprises, aren't I?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Hey, lay off. She's my lady!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_You two are driving me crazy!_

**Burf's_Bees: **_I have that effect on women._

**PerfectTRINA: **_I'm genuinely disgusted as of now._

**Burf's_Bees: **_Don't be like that, babe._

**PerfectTRINA: **_I'll hurt you._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_BURF! _

**PerfectTRINA: **_What's going on now?_

**Burf's_Bees: **_Hold tight, darling. They're still singing._

**PerfectTRINA: **_This is NOT worth it!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Relax, Trina._

**ScissorLuv has entered chat**

**ScissorLuv: **_Sinjin! Where are you sitting?_

**Burf's_Bees: **_What?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Jade! Hey baby!_

**ScissorLuv: **_BABY?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_BABY? What are you talking about?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Don't worry about it!_

**ScissorLuv: **_Why would she? She HATES you!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_So do you! Why do you care?_

**ScissorLuv: **_'Cause we're on a... "date"._

**Burf's_Bees: **_Whoa... Dude..._

**PerfectTRINA: **_Wait a minute, aren't WE on a "date"?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_ Trina, this isn't what it looks like!_

**ScissorLuv: **_No. WE'RE on a "date"!_

**Burf's_Bees: **_What's with the quotation marks?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Sinjin, I finally ask YOU out on a date, after YEARS of rejection, and you CHEAT on me? Just how many dates do you think you're gonna get, Mosshead?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_That's MY nickname for him!_

**ScissorLuv: **_And with TRINA?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_What's THAT supposed to mean? !_

**ScissorLuv: **_Who's Burf's_Bees?_

**Burf's_Bees: **_Burf! Remember, I spied on your date with the hot brunette?_

**ScissorLuv: **_It wasn't a "date"!_

**Burf's_Bees: **_What's with the quotation marks?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Burf, for such a talented spy, you're not doing too well!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Is he ignoring us?_

**ScissorLuv: **_I think he is._

**ScissorLuv: **_Finally! I made it through the crowd!_

**Burf's_Bees: **_Trina, baby, don't be too brokenhearted. Sinjin's insensitive._

**PerfectTRINA: **_Don't worry about that._

**Burf's_Bees: **_But I'm not..._

**ScissorLuv: **_WHAT ARE THEY DOING?_

**Burf's_Bees: **_We're just flirting..._

**PerfectTRINA: **_YOU'RE flirting!_

**Burf's_Bees: **_You can always join me ;)_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Not on your life._

**ScissorLuv: **_NOT YOU! Beck and Cat!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_How'd you get inside before me?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Sheer will. ARE THEY SINGING KARAOKE TOGETHER?_

**Burf's_Bees: **_Yeah! I lurve this song!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Lurve?_

**Burf's_Bees: **_Lurve._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_I got in! Is that Robbie recording them?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Not for long!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Whoa, stop, JADE!_

**Burf's_Bees: **_So I was thinking, if you're hungry, Trina..._

**PerfectTRINA: **_BACK AWAY!_

**Burf's_Bees: **_Technically, I can't, in a chat._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_JADE!_

**ScissorLuv: **_Whaddya want, Sinjin? Make it quick!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Don't you think it's time you let this go?_

**ScissorLuv: **_What do you mean?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_I mean, give Beck some space._

**Burf's_Bees: **_…_

**PerfectTRINA: **_:O_

**MrSkinnyJeans has exited chat out of fear**

**Sikowitty: **_He's right, you know._

**ScissorLuv: **_Sikowitz?_

**Burf's_Bees: **_Sikowitz? !_

**Sikowitty: **_Burf._

**PerfectTRINA:** _When did he get here?_

**ScissorLuv: **_What do YOU know about this, Sikowitz?_

**Sikowitty: **_Enough to know that you're holding on to nothing here, Jade._

**Burf's_Bees: **_[cough]_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Oh look, the... line... it's uh, gone..._

**PerfectTRINA has exited chat to visit the Wizard of Wazz **

**Sikowitty: **_Maybe Beck's really over you, Jade._

**ScissorLuv: **_I don't need this!_

**Sikowitty: **_Why don't you just drop it, once and for all? If not for Beck or Cat, then for yourself?_

**ScissorLuv: **_When did you start acting like an adult?_

**Sikowitty: **_When did you start acting like a child?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Excuse me?_

**ScissorLuv: **_EXCUSE me?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Whatever!_

**ScissorLuv has exited chat out of anger and embarrassment**

**Sikowitty has exited chat fearing for his life**

**Burf's_Bees has exited chat because he's a pathetic loser**

**You may now wonder who is typing this.**

**Mwa ha ha!**

**Mysterious Typer has exited chat.**

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**That was a whole bunch a drama and craziness. Maybe not all that good, but it's something, right? Next chapter, we'll get out of the chat room and into Jade's cyber-journal? See her reaction and Tori's reaction to Beck's surprise? I'm excited, are you? Let me know what you'd like to see! But no canon-couples, as to avoid ship-warring! Sowwy :(**_

_**PLEASE review!**_

_**Thanks for reviewing: **InfinityForever7, Irshgirl, Sshaw101, LoveTheBade, Mew Mew Pachirisu, DaniYeahThatsMe, Jade Lautner-JogiaXD, BigStuOU (You'll get your Bori ;D), MazeyGrace18, Superstar1030, TheBoyWithBread-TheGirlOnFire, MakubeDaKiddX (200th Reviewer, you rock!), Converse-Crazi-2012, AppleFlame12, Kat, Kikudog6 (Haven't seen you in a while (: ), ImmagoodFINDer, Dani4ever, and Blimey8! You guys are superheros that save Songbird city every time you review! THANKS SO MUCH FOR 200 REVIEWS, IT MEANS SO MUCH :D :D :D_

_**Once again, I'll mention this trending thing:**_

_**I'd like to promote my friend InfinityForever7's tumblr post. On March 28th, around lunch time, we're gonna all trend "Team Gillies" on Twitter, for our wonderful actress, Liz Gillies! Tell everyone you know, advertise it on your fictions, just get the word around! We've got a week to get everyone's attention! So, go go go go! And if we get it trended, I'll throw something very special into one of the next chapters :)** _

_****~Songbird341~****_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey peoplies!**_

_**I know I haven't updated too recently, but it's my birthday today and I had to update! Guess what?**_

_**This story has been nominated for Best Comedy in the 2012 Topaz Awards! Be sure to check that out, and get the word around :)**_

_**Thanks to all my faithful reviewers. I love you all so much :)**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious, iCarly, Zoey 101, Drake & Josh, All That, Kenan and Kel, or any of that good stuff. Can you guess who does? I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count.**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Private Chat: GotBeck and HappyCat**

**GotBeck: **_I'm SURE that was Jade!_

**HappyCat: **_I'm sure that's not true._

**GotBeck: **_You saying I'm lying?_

**HappyCat: **_No, I'm just saying I didn't see them..._

**GotBeck: **_I did, Cat! She was angry._

**HappyCat: **_Well, I sent her the video. _

**HappyCat: **_Why couldn't you send it?_

**GotBeck: **_Cat, the second that she would see an email addressed from me, she'd delete it, if not punching her computer in the process. What about Tori?_

**HappyCat: **_Sent! I hope they forgive you!_

**GotBeck: **_I hope so, too. I spent all night mixing the sound with some equipment from HA._

**GotBeck: **_They just LET you borrow this stuff?_

**HappyCat: **_…_

**HappyCat: **_Should I have asked?_

**GotBeck: **_CAT! They're gonna kill me!_

**HappyCat: **_Don't get all mad! I helped you with your video!_

**GotBeck: **_And made me a criminal in the process!_

**HappyCat: **_I'm doing the best I can! It's too much pressure!_

**HappyCat has exited chat emotionally**

**GotBeck: **_Aw, Cat!_

**GotBeck has exited chat feeling like a loser**

**Way to go, GotBeck.**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Diary of Jade West**

**Entry 1 – April 13th, 2012**

_Hello, nonexistent reader._

_My mom sent me to a moronic psychiatrist today. I hated it so much._

_She said that she felt I needed help with some "deep issues" I'm not willing to talk about. Whatever, Mom._

_Anyway, all the idiot did was ramble on about needing to get a good feel on who I am and how I suffer. She said that since I was unwilling to communicate with her vocally, that I would need to communicate to myself first, or whatever._

_So, I have to write this. Yippee. And although she has no way of knowing whether I REALLY did or not, I've decided to humor her and write an entry._

…

_Alright, so I looked at an email she sent me about this little "exercise". I'm apparently supposed to write about events that happened during the day before and how I "feel" about them. Great. Let's begin._

_Okay, well, I woke up, of course. I got a shower, but I didn't have any cold water because of my freaking retard of a sister, Lydia. THE WORLD DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND YOU! HOPE YOU HAD A NICE 120° SHOWER, SIS!_

_Anyway, I got dressed in something nice and dark, grabbed some disgusting toaster-waffles, and headed out the door. How did I feel about this morning? _

_It was FABULOUS -.-_

_Next, I went to school and all that dumb stuff. I go to a Performing Arts high school, Hollywood Arts. I am then surrounded by a bunch of freaks and abandonments-of-society. How do I feel about that? Fantastic._

_Then, I decided I was in the "chatty" mood, if one ever truly existed. I signed on to our school's social networking site, TheSlap, and entered the chat. How did I feel? Indifferent, until I saw who was ON chat._

_Beck Oliver, my ex-boyfriend, and Cat Valentine, my "good" friend, were FLIRTING on CHAT! You can probably guess how I feel about THAT!_

_I can't even believe them! Getting all cozy when they THOUGHT they were alone, and I walk in on... THAT? WHAT THE CHIZ?_

_So they're being all sassy with me when Lil' Miss Vega decides to walk on in! Then, Cat smarts off to me and scares Sikowitz, our acting teacher, away from the chat. Not that I care. I mean, he wasn't very beneficial to my argument, as you will later see._

_At that point, I had a clear feeling that Beck and Cat were probably at Nozu, as someone had mentioned Karaoke or whatever. So I asked Sinjin to meet me there for an excuse to go, and Robbie's weird puppet (don't ask. But then, how could you? Seeing as you don't exist and all.) freaked out a little bit._

_Anyway, I show up to Nozu and what do I see? BECK AND CAT. SINGING KARAOKE TOGETHER._

_So I tell people on chat, and Sinjin-the-Mosshead and Sikowitz decide to tell me off! What the heck, man?_

_How do I feel about this? I feel... Aw, screw it, I feel like a bucket of crap, alright?_

_Anyway, so it was all a big explosion of accusations and lies. In my opinion, it was childish, reallly._

_Bye._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**GotBeck: **_Hopefully they won't hate me after this._

**AndreH: **_You? Jade hates me so much she won't talk to me!_

**GotBeck: **_Eh, you get used to her hatred. Both girls hate me._

**AndreH: **_I'm sure Tori doesn't hate you. She's not a "hate"y kinda girl._

**GotBeck: **_Hatey?_

**AndreH: **_You get the point._

**GotBeck: **_No man. I really screwed up this time. She hates me, too._

**AndreH: **_Think she got your video?_

**GotBeck: **_I dunno..._

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Diary of Jade West**

**Entry 2 – April 13th, 2012**

_Hey, it's me again._

_Well, my psychiatrist wants three entries by Monday, and I'm not spending my weekend on this, so I decided to write again . I dunno what I'll write about..._

_Hey, Vega invited me to chat. What could she want?_

_I guess I'll copy and paste the conversation:_

**ScissorLuv has entered chat **_(That's me)_

**ToriVega: **Hey! There you are! _(Yeah, stupid. Of course I'm here. You invited me, like, five times.)_

**Me: **Here I am. What do you want?

**ToriVega: **Did you get the email? _(Little vague, honey?)_

**Me: **Depends on what email you mean, Little Miss Informative.

**ToriVega **_(Could she be more irritating?)_**:** :/ Just check your email.

**ToriVega has exited chat **_(Finally)_

_Wonder what she means? I'll check my email anyway._

… _Well, that's odd. An email from Cat? Hope she's apologizing. It IS entitled "I'm Sorry"..._

;*"*"*"*"*;

**From: HappyCat theslap .com **

**Subject: **I'm Sorry

Hey guys. This is from Beck. DON'T CLOSE THIS OUT! This is important.

I was a jerk and what André and I did to you guys was wrong. I'm really sorry, and I know André is, too. But just to make it clear, I made this video.

_Click here to see: **The Reason by Beck Oliver**_

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Diary of Jade West**

**Entry 3 – April 13th, 2012**

_Oh my god._

_I just got an email from Beck (well, from Cat, actually, but it was made by Beck, just sent by Cat, and, well, whatever!) and..._

_He wasn't on a date with Cat, I guess._

_They were at Nozu singing Karaoke, and I was so mad I didn't pay attention to the lyrics..._

_Apparently, they recorded themselves singing a song together called The Reason. The lyrics go like this:_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do _

_But I continue learning _

_I never meant to do those things to you _

_And so I have to say before I go _

_That I just want you to know_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you _

_It's something I must live with every day _

_And all the pain I put you through _

_I wish that I could take it all away _

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_It was... an apology._

_I'm so confused. I don't know if I forgive him, or what?_

_Okay, so I know I love him. I STILL love him. I want to get back together, but..._

_Maybe I should just give up. I'm sick of chasing him around. Maybe he's readier to move on than I am..._

_I'm going for a walk. Bye._

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**Alright, this was a LOT different from my other chapters, but I didn't know how else to pull this off. Hopefully it worked out D:**_

_**As my birthday is coming to a close, I wanna thank you all for making my life as [previous age] super-awesome with all the support! Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter: **AppleFlame12, ObsessedWithBade, Jeremy Shane, MakubeDaKiddX, Irshgirl, Gabisamore, Kikudog6, Jade Lautner-JodiaXD, Airtoyourthronegirlfriend (X3 :D), Sshaw101, StarsandDesires, LittleMissSunshine87, CatHeartsU, CRAZYbutLOVABLE, Thewerepuppy, Kat, Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness, InfinityOfOurSums, and Gothic Guitars and Silver Rose (although it wasn't really a review xD). You guys rock my pants off! Now, excuse me as I find my pants..._

_**Don't forget to check out the Topaz Awards 2012 :) There's more info about it in the Victorious Fanfiction Forum.**_

_****~Songbird341~****_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Look! It's that slacker, Songbird341, back from the dead!**_

_**Yes, yes, I'm back. I've been stuck in the land of all-work-no-play and no-creativity-allowed, so it's a relief to be writing again! This chapter will be more humorous, and may include a visit from the mysterious stranger... Read and review, please!**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**HappyCat has entered chat**

**ScissorLuv:** _There you are!_

**RockRobster: ** _Hey Cat!_

**HappyCat: ** _Sorry I'm late!_

**ScissorLuv: ** _I am too! I've been stuck here listening to Robbie rant about his face-skin!_

**RockRobster: ** _It's infuriating!_

**HappyCat:** _His face-skin?_

**RockRobster: **_My male make-up product, Babyface, triggered some allergic reaction causing my face and tongue to blow up like a balloon!_

**ScissorLuv: **_ Your tongue? What, did you eat it?_

**HappyCat: ** _Why not just call it skin?_

**RockRobster:** _Rex stuck a spoonful in my cereal when I wasn't looking!_

**ScissorLuv: ** _You're so screwed up!_

**HappyCat:** _You ate face-skin lotion?_

**RockRobster:** _Not on purpose!_

**ScissorLuv: ** _Cat, meet me in Private Chat. Bye Robbie._

**RockRobster: ** _What? You're leaving me?_

**HappyCat: ** _Are we?_

**ScissorLuv: **_YES!_

**HappyCat: ** _Aw..._

**RockRobster: ** _Is this about Beck?_

**HappyCat: ** _Yup!_

**ScissorLuv:** _CAT!_

**HappyCat: **_ Jade!_

**RockRobster: **_ Robbie!_

**ScissorLuv:** _Shut up, Robbie! How did you know this was about Beck?_

**HappyCat: ** _Not that it is!_

**ScissorLuv: ** _CAT!_

**HappyCat:** _Yeah?_

**RockRobster: ** _You said so in your diary._

**ScissorLuv:** _Yeah but I don't... You read my diary?_

**HappyCat: ** _Ooohhh..._

**RockRobster:** _ No!_

**ScissorLuv:** _Yeah, you said you did._

**RockRobster:**_ No I didn't!_

**ScissorLuv:**_ I'm looking at it right now!_

**HappyCat:**_ I didn't know you had a diary, Jade._

**ScissorLuv: **_ I don't!_

**RockRobster:**_ Yes you do!_

**ScissorLuv: **_ How would you know? You didn't read it, remember?_

**HappyCat:**_ I'm so confused!_

**ScissorLuv:** _How did you even find my eDiary?_

**HappyCat: **_ I thought you didn't have a diary!_

**ScissorLuv: **_ I don't!_

**RockRobster:**_ I hacked it on eDiary's website._

**ScissorLuv: **_WHY?_

**RockRobster:**_ Sinjin wanted me to forward him your entries._

**HappyCat:**_ But she doesn't have a diary!_

**ScissorLuv:**_ Look, I just need to talk to Beck._

**HappyCat: **_ About your diary?_

**RockRobster:**_ No, about his apology._

**ScissorLuv: **_ You hacked my email too?_

**RockRobster:**_ No, I hacked Cat's and forwarded it to mine._

**ScissorLuv: **_ Why did you hack Cat's email?_

**HappyCat:**_ I have an email?_

**HotBeck has entered chat**

**HappyCat:**_ Hey Beck!_

**RockRobster: **_HOTBeck?_

**HotBeck:**_ Some Northridge chick hacked my chat username and changed it!_

**RockRobster:**_ Ahh..._

**HappyCat:**_ Heehee. HotBeck!_

**RockRobster: **_ Beck, can I borrow your make up?_

**HotBeck:**_ I don't have any..._

**HappyCat:**_ His face-skin was allergic to his Babyface make-up._

**ScissorLuv:**_ Beck, can we talk?_

**HotBeck:**_ Yeah, sure._

**ScissorLuv has exited chat**

**HotBeck has exited chat**

**HappyCat:**_ Robbie, why did you read my email?_

**RockRobster:**_ No reason..._

**RockRobster:**_ I saw that you're still talking to Tug..._

**HappyCat:**_ Yeah! He wants to sing with me at this year's Full Moon Jam!_

**RockRobster:**_ Did you say yes?_

**HappyCat:**_ Yuppy guppy!_

**RockRobster: **_Ahh... That's nice._

**HappyCat:**_ Who are you performing with?_

**RockRobster: **_I'm doing the tango..._

**HappyCat:**_ With?_

**RockRobster:**_ ... Um, Sinjin._

**HappyCat:**_ Awesome!_

**HappyCat has exited chat**

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_ We're doing the tango together? Sweet!_

**RockRobster:**_ Sinjin? When did you... Aw, forget it!_

**RockRobster has exited chat**

**Sikowitty:**_ I didn't know you two tangoed!_

**MrSkinnyJeans:**_ Neither did I!_

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Private Chat: HotBeck and ScissorLuv**

**HotBeck: **_ You got the email._

**ScissorLuv: **_ How'd you know?_

**HotBeck:**_ Robbie showed everyone your email._

**ScissorLuv:**_ He DID hack my email! Oh, I'm gonna kill him._

**HotBeck:**_ So... I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?_

**ScissorLuv: **_ I'm not the one you should apologize to._

**HotBeck: **_ No, I mean I'm sorry about... How our break-up happened. I don't really want you to hate me._

**ScissorLuv: **_ Keep that in mind next time you publicly humiliate your girlfriend on a game-show._

**HotBeck:**_ ..._

**ScissorLuv:**_ But I forgive you._

**ScissorLuv has exited chat**

**HotBeck:**_ One down, one to go..._

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**RockRobster:**_ Can I PLEASE borrow your male make-up?_

**MrSkinnyBeans: **_ No way, dude. I just got some Jamaican foundation, called "Jamaican-my-face-so-smooth". I got it in a TapIt deal, along with some shampoo._

**RockRobster: **_ Hey, why is your name MrSkinnyBEANS?_

**MrSkinnyBeans:**_ What?_

**RockRobster: **_ See? Beans, not Jeans!_

**MrSkinnyBeans:**_ Aw man! Someone hacked my chat name!_

**HogBeck has entered chat**

**HogBeck:**_ Alright, hackers! Which one of you hacked my name AGAIN?_

**RockRobster:**_ It wasn't us!_

**MrSkinnyBeans:**_ I am a victim._

**HogBeck: **_ Well, someone changed my name to HogBeck!_

**MrSkinnyBeans: **_ Someone must be mad at you._

**HogBeck:**_ Why do you say that?_

**MrSkinnyBeans: **_ This happened before. Someone changed my name to MrsSkinnyJeans. I found out who they were, and they were hacking me out of rage._

**RockRobster: **_ Who?_

**HogBeck:**_ Rage?_

**MrSkinnyBeans: **_ I... I can't say! They swore me to secrecy!_

**ToriVegan has entered chat**

**ToriVegan: **_ Someone hacked my username!_

**HogBeck: **_ Yeah, no chiz!_

**MrSkinnyBeans: **_ Us too!_

**RexandtheWitty has entered chat**

**RockRobster:**_ Why would Cat sing with Tug?_

**RexandtheWitty: **_ Man, you're still on that?_

**ToriVegan: **_ Look! Rex was hacked too!_

**RexandtheWitty: **_ Nah, I just changed my name._

**MrSkinnyBeans: **_ Why?_

**RexandtheWitty:**_ It's complicated._

**HogBeck:**_ Tori, did you get the email?_

**MrSkinnyBeans:**_ The one Robbie showed everyone on his PearPhone?_

**ToriVegan: **_ Robbie hacked my email?_

**RockRobster: **_ Okay, I hack everyone's email, alright? You, Jade, Cat..._

**ToriVegan: **_Cat has an email?_

**RockRobster: **_ Apparently!_

**ToriVegan:**_ Yeah Beck, I got the email._

**MrSkinnyBeans: **_Ooooh!_

**RexandtheWitty: **_And...?_

**ToriVegan:**_ I'm very mad._

**HogBeck:**_ But...?_

**ToriVegan: **_But I forgive you and André._

**HogBeck:**_ Great!_

**MrSkinnyBeans:**_ [applause]_

**RockRobster:**_ [applause]_

**RexandtheWitty: **_ [applause]_

**ImperfectTRINA has entered chat**

**ImperfectTRINA:**_ SOMEONE HACKED MY NAME!_

**RexandtheWitty:**_ That. Is. Hilarious._

**ImperfectTRINA: **_Whoever it is, I'm gonna smack some sense into them!_

**ToriVegan:**_Who keeps hacking us?_

**HogBeck:**_ Not ALL of us..._

**ToriVegan: **_What? Wait... Robbie..._

**RockRobster: **_ Me? What are you saying?_

**ToriVegan: **_Robbie, why aren't you hacked?_

**RockRobster:**_ I don't know! Maybe because I'm cool?_

**MrSkinnyBeans: **_ Dude._

**RockRobster: **_ I know..._

**PancakePrincessLoveyMuffin has entered chat**

**RockRobster:**_ Hey, who's that?_

**PancakePrincessLoveyMuffin: **_ I WANNA KNOW WHO THIS HACKER IS RIGHT NOW!_

**HogBeck:**_ Hey Jade._

**ToriVegan: **_ Yeah, so do I!_

**AndreHasNoTalent has entered chat**

**AndreHasNoTalent:**_ This is upsetting!_

**RexandtheWitty: **_ This just keeps getting better._

**ToriVegan: **_How do we figure out who this guy is?_

**ImperfectTRINA:**_ Well, who all has been hacked so far?_

**HogBeck: **_ Me, you, Tori, Andre, Jade, and Sinjin._

**CrappyCat has entered chat**

**CrappyCat: **_ Hey guys, what does Crappy mean?_

**HogBeck:**_ And Cat._

**ToriVegan:**_ Crappy? It's... A fish._

**CrappyCat:**_ But I'm not a fish. Why would someone call me CrappyCat?_

**Perhaps because I don't like you.**

**HogBeck:** _O.O_

**ToriVegan:** _Who said that?_

**Why, that would be me, little Miss Vega. Your personal hacker.**

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**Well, well, well... Looks like the mysterious stranger has returned. Who do you think it is?**_

_**Be sure to review! I need to know if that chapter was good or not, considering I've been trying to write a new chapter for a few weeks now.**_

_**Thanks everyone for reviewing! I'd list you all, but I'm on a tight schedule and wanted to get this in tonight!**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

_Check out my Twitter! It's TheSongbird341, so go and check it out :)_

_Bear in mind that I am not listed as Songbird341, as that name was already taken._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys, I'm back again!**_

_**See, I've been really busy with exams and ballet and theater, so I haven't been able to write at ALL! But now that it's summer, I am free to do whatever I will, therefore I will be updating MUCH more often. At LEAST once a week, but we'll get into that.**_

_**Here's the next chapter. It's a little more... well, you'll see.**_

_Also, follow me on Twitter to see when I'm updating, read some funny quotes or just hang out and tweet because we do that, yo. Since the swirly-a sign doesn't work on fanfiction, let's just say I'm at-"TheSongbird341". Follow me!_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: This is the depressing section where I bore myself explaining how I don't own Victorious or anything else worth more than $10 bucks on eBay, except for my personality and OH MY GOSH AJDHJKDFS THERE'S A GIANT MOSQUITO TRYING TO KILL ME NYEEHHHH DIEEEE! ! ! ! **

**...**

**I got it.**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**ToriVegan: **_Who said that?_

**Why, that would be me, little Miss Vega. Your personal hacker.**

**CrappyCat: **_What?_

**AndreHasNoTalent: **_He's the jerk that changed my name!_

**HogBeck: **_Or she._

**PancakePrincessLoveyMuffin: **_Or it._

**Oh, I assure you, I'm no "it". I'm quite human.**

**ToriVegan: **_My "personal" hacker?_

**Incorrect. I'm actually all of your "personal" hackers.**

**RockLobster: **_Why?_

**... Well, why not?**

**RexandtheWitty: **_Wazzbag! He means, why us?_

**Of course he does. But really, one of you should know who I am, yes?**

**CrappyCat: **_Why would you call me a fish?_

**... Well, obviously it's not Miss Graduate over here.**

**CrappyCat: **_But I'm in high school..._

**Ah, yes. Hollywood Arts... The school for wannabe's?**

**PancakePrincessLoveyMuffin: **_Insulting our awesome school? The one that people all around California would kill to go to because it produces the stars of tomorrow? The one that has more activity in one day than you and your cyber-recluse little self could ever have in your entire life? Sit down._

**RexandtheWitty: **_Ooh..._

**HogBeck: **_You tell 'em, babe._

**... Babe?**

**HogBeck: **_I mean... You tell 'em..._

**Obviously hasn't gotten over you, has he, Jadey?**

**PancakePrincessLoveyMuffin: **_Don't CALL me Jadey!_

**ImperfectTRINA: **_We're KINDA getting off-track, guys! I'm trying to get some action until my mayonnaise-mask hardens, so let's move it along._

**RockLobster: **_I've tried that mask! It works!_

**RexandtheWitty: **_But you smelled like garbage for a week!_

**I feel like I'm intruding.**

**HogBeck: **_You ARE!_

**ToriVegan: **_You're a hacker!_

**AndreHasNoTalent: **_That's kinda what you do! Now, would you tell us why?_

**But it's just so fun to toy with you.**

**CrappyCat: **_Am I some kind of Cat-fish? :O Do I LOOK LIKE A CATFISH?_

**PancakePrincessLoveyMuffin: **_When I find out who you are, I'm gonna slam you so hard you fall right into tomorrow. Then I'll rinse and repeat._

**So filled with violence and empty threats, aren't you Jadey? Or should I say, Jadelyn?**

**PancakePrincessLoveyMuffin: **_O_O How do you know my full name?_

**Jadelyn Elizabeth Aretha West, but you ignore the second middle name because it seems flashy.**

**See, Jadey, I know about all of you. Every single detail.**

**RockLobster: **_Doubt it! Try me!_

**Robbie, you fear the dark after a dream of your grandmother assassinating you in your sleep.**

**RockLobster: **_Darn it all! You weren't supposed to know that._

**RexandtheWitty: **_I didn't even know that, and I've lived with you for YEARS!_

**8 years exactly, correct?**

**RexandtheWitty: **_..._

**Cat, you love dolphins because of a trip you took to the marine park when you were very young, wherein you rode dolphins with Robbie.**

**CrappyCat: **_Oh my gosh, that's true! Good guess! Do me again!_

**No.**

**CrappyCat: **_Fooey._

**Andre, you talk very little in chat because your fingers cramp from practicing piano early in the morning.**

**AndreHasNoTalent: **_Pegged it completely._

**Beck, that is not your real hair.**

**HogBeck: **_WHAT?_

**PancakePrincessLoveyMuffin: **_WHAT? WHAT!_

**Just kidding. Beck, the taste of lemon disgusts you because of a lemon-eating contest between you and your peers in 2nd grade.**

**HogBeck: **_Fine, true. Are you quite finished?_

**Almost.**

**Tori Vega... You and I are quite a story, aren't we?**

**ToriVegan: **_I don't know what you're talking about._

**I bet you do. But I'll get on with what I know about you.**

**You are the sole reason that I live an empty life, yet you will never know it. You are viewed as a simple girl with a dream, but you are really a cold-hearted evil person I would love to wreak delicious vengeance on. **

**Luckily, the only other person who knows who I am is taken care of now.**

**ToriVegan: **_... Sinjin._

**RexandtheWitty: **_What did you do to him?_

**RockLobster: **_Calm down, Rex. I can hear you from across the hall._

**RexandtheWitty: **_No, I will NOT calm down! He's the coolest guy in this school and I ain't having him murdered by some sociopath!_

**Murdered? Oh, no no no. I have better ideas in mind.**

**ToriVegan: **_Look, "stranger"! Whatever the heck I did to you, I am sorry, okay? But I have no idea who you are or what you want?_

**Silly Tori. I only wish to see you and your friends go down in pain. The hacking was only to get your attention.**

**Now, I believe Sinjin has something to say to you.**

**CrappyCat: **_What?_

**MrCapturedBeans has entered chat**

**MrCapturedBeans: **_HELP! HE HAS ME IN T_

**MrCapturedBeans has been disconnected**

**Woops.**

**Have fun picking up the pieces. Bye!**

**_ has exited chat**

**ToriVega: **_That couldn't be Ponnie, could it?_

**ScissorLuv: **_No way, it was definitely Hayley or Tara! The school for "wannabe"s?_

**GotBeck: **_I'll admit, Rob. I thought it was you before._

**RockRobster: **_Tori, who else could it be that hates you?_

**RexandtheWitty: **_And where does he have Sinjin, man?_

**HappyCat: **_You guys, I think I know who it is!_

**AndreH: **_You think it was Hope, my ex-girlfriend?_

**ImperfectTRINA: **_Maybe it was that Ryder guy?_

**GotBeck: **_Or Melinda Murry..._

**ToriVegan: **_Maybe Steven?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Guys? Look at our names!_

**GotBeck: **_They're back to normal!_

**RockRobster: **_Since that guy left!_

**HappyCat: **_I know who it was!_

**RexandtheWitty: **_We gotta find Sinjin._

**ToriVegan: **_Alright, EVERYBODY JUST CALM DOWN! _

**ScissorLuv: **_..._

**ToriVega: **_It's getting late, we're all tired and we're NOT gonna solve anything by adding to the suspects. Let's just be glad that guy's gone and meet in chat in the morning, okay?_

**AndreH: **_She's right. Let's hit the hay._

**AndreH has exited chat**

**RexandtheWitty: **_We gotta find Sinj!_

**RexandtheWitty has exited chat**

**RockRobster: **_Wait, Rex!_

**RockRobster has exited chat**

**GotBeck: **_I'm out._

**GotBeck has exited chat**

**ImperfectTRINA has exited chat**

**ScissorLuv: **_Me too._

**ScissorLuv has exited chat**

**HappyCat: **_But wait! I know who it is!_

**ToriVega has exited chat**

**HappyCat: **_And I'm scared..._

**HappyCat has exited chat**

**Sikowitz has been disconnected due to inactivity for more than 20 minutes**

**Finally, they're gone.**

**I can't have them figuring out who I am, and sweet little Caterina knows too much. Luckily, no one is listening to her as of yet. Which means I'll have to get rid of her before they do...**

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**Wooow... Intense. Can't say that this stranger has too much violence intended, but I know that he/she/it isn't playing around! **_

_**Can you guess who it is? I'm holding a poll on my profile with all mentioned suspects and affiliates, so make sure to go put in your guess! And please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! They didn't make the button pretty for nothing!**_

_**Thanks for reviewing: **__CutesyBunny (Who might just get VIP reviewer next chapter :D), EmilyRae96, Gabisamore, AriBatFan, Cyaneifa123, CatAndreOTP, Kat, O-427-H-5, ObsessedWithBade, Lara Julibee, BigStuOU, MakubeDaKiddX, Bestizs-Kara-Tori-2012, ChrisGarcia, Sshaw101, AppleFlame12, LittleMissSunshine87, IrshGirl, Bobbie-Lee, and Mossdawn. You guys are the apple to my pie and to my fritter and to my strudel and to my... sauce? Yeah, you're awesome! Thank you for all the awesome reviews :D_

_**If you guess the "stranger" in your review, then you might just win a chapter dedication and something special :) As in... You can pick a pairing to have a /small/ moment in the next chapter. Nothing groundbreaking, but something sweet. If you don't ship anything, I'm sure we can accommodate otherwise ;)**_

_****~Songbird341~****_


	16. Chapter 16

_**We are so close to 300 reviews! Can you believe it? You guys are awesome!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my awesome reader: **CutesyBunny! You're an awesome reader, I loved reading your reviews on my other stories, and you're just a cool person! Thanks for reviewing and being awesome :)_

_**So, here we are, looking at your guesses. Good guesses, but I think you'd be surprised at the culprit. They don't seem like a revengeful person... So, if you'd like to change your guess, go ahead! Or stick to it. I'm pretty sure at least one person has the answer already... Don't forget to vote who you think it is on my profile! The poll is at the top, title "Who is the 'mysterious stranger'?"**_

_**We won't find out who the stranger is in this chapter... Not yet...**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: If I had a gazillion dollars, I'd buy Victorious, a llama, and Drake Bell. Unfortunately, I don't have such money. Therefore, I own none of the things I've stated. Poo :(**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**ToriVega has entered chat**

**RexandtheCity: **_Finally! Now we're all here!_

**ScissorLuv: **_Hey, TORI! Finally decide to show up?_

**GotBeck: **_There you are!_

**AndreH: **_Is that all of us?_

**PerfectTRINA has entered chat**

**PerfectTRINA: **_Now it is ;)_

**ToriVega: **_Trina, I thought you were in the bathtub!_

**PerfectTRINA: **_I am :D_

**ToriVega: **_… Then why are you on chat?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Someone wants revenge on you, and it's not me! I have not seen this in a while!_

**ToriVega: **_So?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Point is, I'm not missing this._

**RockRobster: **_Cat still isn't here._

**AndreH: **_I knew we were missing somebody!_

**GotBeck: **_Where could she be?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Don't tell me you didn't HEAR her!_

**ToriVega: **_What?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Please! Last night, she said she knew who the "stranger" was._

**RockRobster: **_You think she really did?_

**RexandtheCity: **_Who cares? We gotta find Sinj! !_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Tell your puppet to shut up!_

**RockRobster: **_He's not a puppet!_

**ToriVega: **_Okay, let's think through our suspects. I'm sure Cat just got distracted, alright?_

**RockRobster: **_Okay._

**AndreH: **_Who do we have so far?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Hayley and Tara obviously did it._

**ToriVega: **_Why would they hate me?_

**ScissorLuv: **_They had to care for your bloody spitty sister. They hate you through her._

**PerfectTRINA: **_Wait... you mean those girls that attacked my mouth?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Yes._

**ToriVega: **_I'm telling you, it must've been Ponnie! Or Fawn Lebalwitz. That's her real name._

**Sikowitty: **_You mean my niece?_

**RockRobster: **_Sikowitz?_

**Sikowitty: **_Robbie!_

**ToriVega: **_NIECE?_

**Sikowitty: **_Yes, my niece. My sister, Patty Sikowitz Lebal, is Fawn's mother. They just mixed the names. Lebalwitz._

**ScissorLuv: **_Gross! She's real?_

**GotBeck: **_I didn't know you had a sister, Sikowitz._

**AndreH: **_I didn't know you were even here!_

**Sikowitty: **_I wasn't._

**RexandtheCity: **_What now?_

**Sikowitty has exited chat**

**AndreH: **_It could've been Hope. My ex._

**GotBeck: **_Maybe Melinda Murry?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_I still think it's Ryder._

**RexandtheCity: **_Or Tori's cheaty boy, Steven Carson?_

**ToriVega: **_So, we have... Fawn, Hayley and Tara, Hope, Melinda, Ryder and Steven. Is that it?_

**ScissorLuv: **_You say that like it's a small list._

**RockRobster: **_Let's go through process of elimination, okay?_

**GotBeck: **_Alright. So... Fawn?_

**RexandtheCity: **_Isn't that wackjob in prison?_

**ToriVega: **_She could've gotten out!_

**AndreH: **_I doubt she got out._

**ScissorLuv: **_If she's real._

**ToriVega: **_She IS real!_

**GotBeck: **_We believe you, Tori. Next suspect?_

**AndreH: **_Hayley and Tara?_

**ScissorLuv: **_It was them._

**RockRobster: **_I kinda agree. It could be them, although they didn't seem smart enough for the way the "stranger" talked._

**AndreH: **_What about Hope?_

**RexandtheCity: **_Freak-chick._

**ToriVega: **_She was mad at me... _

**ScissorLuv: **_Wow, great plan, guys. We've eliminated: NOBODY!_

**GotBeck: **_Wait! What about Melinda?_

**RockRobster: **_Wasn't she filming a movie last night?_

**AndreH: **_That's what she tweeted._

**ToriVega: **_? ?_

**AndreH: **_Not that I follow her, or anything..._

**ScissorLuv: **_Okay, so that rules her out. What about Ryder?_

**GotBeck: **_I don't think he's our stranger..._

**ScissorLuv: **_And why not, Beck?_

**GotBeck: **_"The school for wannabes"? He GOES to that school._

**ToriVega: **_I forgot about that..._

**GotBeck: **_Plus, he's not computer-smart enough to hack us. Not even ROBBIE. And we all know HIS password._

**RockRobster: **_What? ! How?_

**AndreH: **_Your password is seriously eibboR?_

**RockRobster: **_No!_

**RexandtheCity: **_Yes xD_

**RockRobster: **_Maybe. ANYWAY, what about Steven?_

**ToriVega: **_I thought about him last night. I don't think it's him._

**GotBeck: **_Why not?_

**ToriVega: **_Well... He called me, apologizing. He wanted us to get back tg._

**AndreH: **_Tg means together._

**ScissorLuv: **_Thanks, Andre -_-_

**AndreH: **_Just trying to help._

**ToriVega: **_So, I don't think he wants revenge. And I honestly can't think of any more suspects._

**RockRobster: **_So we're down to Hayley/Tara, Hope, and... "Fawn"._

**Keep guessing, kiddos. **

**ToriVega: **_You!_

**Me.**

**ScissorLuv: **_What do you want?_

**I thought we established that. Revenge.**

**RexandtheCity: **_Where. Is. Sinjin?_

**With your delightful Caterina.**

**GotBeck: **_Who's Caterina?_

**RockRobster: **_Cat..._

**AndreH: **_You took Cat, too?_

**RockRobster: **_I told you she was missing! Tell us where she is!_

**I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you Robbie? Seeing your little crush on her and all...**

**RockRobster: **_What? What "crush"?_

**ToriVega: **_Not the main issue here! Where is she?_

**RexandtheCity: **_And WHERE. IS. SINJIN? !_

**I see your distress, so I'll give you a hint:**

**[The girl you seek is dressed in black**

**The color of mourn and dread**

**Too bad, by the time you see her**

**All hope will be dead]**

**ScissorLuv: **_Really? Poems?_

**GotBeck: **_Shh!_

**If you're quite finished?**

**[Do you remember the girl that you left in the air?**

**For her lack of talent, you left her unaware**

**Sent her mother away so she'd never be wiser**

**You'll find a clue to your redhead up there]**

**Goodbye now**

**_ has exited chat**

**ToriVega: **_This just got serious..._

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**Oooh...**_

_**Suspicious stranger, hm? Anyone make sense of the poem?**_

_**Onto the serious question: WHERE IS CAT? ! And Sinjin!**_

_**We won't know unless you REVIEW/COMMENT!**_

_**Thanks for reviewing: **CutesyBunny, StarsandDesires, Tomoyoforever, Iphoneluver1, Guest, TheBansheeQueen, MakubeDaKiddX, Guest, Guest, Curly1221, CoffeeSam, Diana04123, LittleMissSunshine87, FurryFriends143, Sshaw101, Cyaneifa123, Aly Bensler Cullen, xXFireRoseXx, LittleMissVictorious, Alexis4736, Irshgirl, Guest, ChannyObsessedOct2, Mew Mew Pachirisu, AJ Kenobi, and Guest. You guys are awesome! Let's hit 300 reviews! 300th reviewer gets a chapter dedicated to them :)_

_**Don't forget to vote on the poll on my page!**_

_****~Songbird341~****_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ready for the next chapter?**_

_**A lot of you are guessing well, but I'm gonna let you in on a little secret: Everything's about to be blown out of the water. **_

_**You might've based your guess on the fact that the clue was where Daisy Lee was hung from the ceiling **__(which is a good guess) __**but you should know that this won't be the only clue. Also, someone asked if it was an option in the poll. The answer is Yes: but bear in mind that there is an "other" option. It could be one of the 8 suspects, or other ;)**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to our 300**__**th**__** reviewer: **__AppleFlame12! Thanks for being a hilarious reviewer and making me smile :) Your guess made me LOL xD This chapter is dedicated to you!_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cat, Robbie, Victorious, or a monkey.**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**ScissorLuv: **_Heck yes, it got serious! Thanks, Captain Obvious!_

**GotBeck: **_Jade, relax._

**ScissorLuv: **_NO! Cat is kidnapped somewhere and stuck with SINJIN! This is bad!_

**ToriVega: **_Well, you don't have to snap at me!_

**ScissorLuv: **_If it wasn't for you, going around making enemies, then we would know where Cat is right now!_

**RockRobster: **_I hope she's okay..._

**AndreH: **_Alright, let's think about this. The poem, what did it say?_

**GotBeck: **_The girl we seek is dressed in black, or something._

**RockRobster: **_And then they went on about some girl we left in the air?_

**ScissorLuv: **_For lack of talent... _

**ToriVega: **_DAISY!_

**AndreH: **_… Tulip?_

**RexandtheCity: **_Rose!_

**ScissorLuv: **_Shut UP! Daisy, as in Ms. Lee's talentless daughter?_

**ToriVega: **_Who we left in her harness!_

**ScissorLuv: **_The Black Box Theatre!_

**ToriVega: **_Let's go!_

**ScissorLuv has exited chat**

**ToriVega has exited chat**

**RockRobster: **_I'll come with!_

**AndreH: **_Me too!_

**RockRobster has exited chat**

**RexandtheCity has exited chat**

**AndreH has exited chat**

**GotBeck: **_… Did I miss something?_

**That you did, Beck.**

**GotBeck: **_You again._

**Me again.**

**GotBeck: **_Look man, I don't know why you took Cat, but I know that we're gonna find her. So you'd better bring her back before we call the cops!_

**Oh, that won't be happening.**

**GotBeck: **_You bet it will! Cat is one of my good friends and I'm not letting you do anything to her!_

**I bet you wouldn't, would you?**

**GotBeck: **_I have the phone right here. Just three buttons..._

**I won't be able to tell you where she's hidden if I'm arrested.**

**GotBeck: **_Wait. You're not _with_ her?_

**Of course not. But you will be.**

**GotBeck: **_What are you t_

**GotBeck has been disconnected**

**_ has exited chat**

**Sikowitty: **_O.O What is going ON in this chat room?_

**Sikowitty has exited chat**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**RockRobster has entered chat**

**RockRobster: **_Tori! Are you there?_

**ToriVega: **_Yeah! Why aren't you?_

**RockRobster: **_I was riding with Andre, and the traffic was awful, so we're taking a detour._

**ScissorLuv: **_Whatever, just get here quick!_

**RockRobster: **_Keep me posted, okay? We gotta find Cat._

**ScissorLuv: **_Yeah, so shut up._

**ToriVega: **_We're here, but they won't let us in. Hold on._

**RockRobster: **_…_

**RockRobster: **_I've been typing in the chat room, all the live long day..._

**ScissorLuv: **_They're telling Tori that there's a play going on tonight. Why would the clue be here if there's a play?_

**ToriVega: **_How are we supposed to Gnvui9e -0vy_

**RockRobster: **_Tori?_

**ScissorLuv: **_We're going in the back!_

**ToriVega: **_My arm hurts! Why did you have to yank it so hard, Jade?_

**ScissorLuv: **_And why did you have to type that?_

**ToriVega: **_… I guess I didn't._

**RockRobster: **_Are you in?_

**ScissorLuv: **_About to be._

**RockRobster: **_… I've been typing on the chat room, just to pass the time away..._

**ToriVega: **_Okay, Robbie. Jade's unlocking the door, and she gave me her Pearphone._

**ScissorLuv: **_See? I'm Tori on Jade's phone._

**RockRobster: **_Okay, can she get it open?_

**ToriVega: **_Well, she isn't using a key..._

**RockRobster: **_What's she using?_

**ToriVega: **_… Her foot?_

**RockRobster: **_Won't someone hear her?_

**ToriVega: **_I guess we'll find out._

**ScissorLuv: **_Oh Tori, you're so talented and smart._

**ToriVega: **_Thank you Jade!_

**ScissorLuv: **_And you have the nicest hair!_

**ToriVega: **_Aw, don't gush!_

**ToriVega: **_Okay, she got it open, and she's taking her phone, and_

**ToriVega has been disconnected**

**ScissorLuv: **_Right._

**RockRobster: **_What do you see?_

**ScissorLuv: **_They're doing some stupid play._

**RockRobster: **_And?_

**ScissorLuv: **_What did that poem say again?_

**RockRobster: **_Something about where you hung some girl, and some chick in black._

**RockRobster: **_Makes me think of The Woman in Black. You know, that movie was freaky._

**ScissorLuv: **_Are you kidding? I loved it._

**ScissorLuv: **_A chick in black... who could that be?_

**RockRobster: **_A widow?_

**ScissorLuv: **_A crew member!_

**RockRobster: **_Right!_

**ScissorLuv: **_There's only one girl on crew, and she runs the catwalk..._

**RockRobster: **_Is she up there now?_

**ScissorLuv: **_We'd better hope so!_

**RockRobster: **_Go find her!_

**AndreH has entered chat**

**AndreH: **_Has anyone seen Beck?_

**RockRobster: **_No, why?_

**AndreH: **_I called his house and his dad said he wasn't there. He said he didn't know where he was!_

**RockRobster: **_Maybe he went looking for Cat?_

**AndreH: **_… Yeah. Yeah, maybe._

**ScissorLuv: **_I'm up on the catwalk._

**RockRobster: **_That chick just let you up there?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Not exactly._

**AndreH: **_Did you _**_do_**_ something to her?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Exactly._

**AndreH: **_O.O_

**RockRobster: **_Do you see Cat?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Of course not! What, you think he'd kidnap her, knock her out and leave her on the catwalk for everyone to see?_

**AndreH: **_It _**_is_**_ called the _**_cat_**_walk..._

**ScissorLuv: **_I don't see anything except the lights and the stage!_

**RockRobster: **_See if the lights are doing anything._

**AndreH: **_Good idea._

**ScissorLuv: **_Ugh, Tori won't shut up about her phone._

**RockRobster: **_Not the key issue, here._

**ScissorLuv: **_Wait, I see something on the stage._

**ScissorLuv: **_Oh dear god, she won't shut UP!_

**AndreH: **_Just give it to the girl!_

**ToriVega has entered chat**

**ToriVega: **_I'm back!_

**RockRobster: **_Do you see anything?_

**ScissorLuv: **_I see this symbol._

**ToriVega: **_I'll look, too._

**ToriVega: **_Whoa. The lights are shining some kind of sign on the stage._

**AndreH: **_What is it?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Tori, where have I seen that before?_

**ToriVega: **_It's the sign for that movie Beck was in..._

**ScissorLuv: **_Missfire?_

**ToriVega: **_Yeah..._

**AndreH: **_What does that mean?_

**ScissorLuv: **_BECK!_

**ScissorLuv has been disconnected**

**ToriVega: **_Jade just dropped her phone onstage!_

**AndreH: **_Run, girl!_

**RockRobster: **_What does this mean?_

**ToriVega: **_It means we go back to the studio where Missfire was shot!_

**AndreH: **_Literally._

**RockRobster: **_-.-_

**ToriVega: **_Where did Jade _**_go_**_?_

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**Oooh...**_

_**Now they've got Beck.**_

_**Notice what's happening here? First where they left Daisy hanging, then where they shot Melinda in the hand? What do these things have in common?**_

_**Thanks SO much for reviewing: ** . .mean, AppleFlame12, LittleMissSunshine87, MakubeDaKiddX, Guest, Channyobsessed, Guest, Guest, Sea93, InfinityForever7, Diana04123, FurryFriends243, CoffeeSam, Lara Julibee, JhenyBadeFan, FanBade14, MossDawn, KittKatt11, AddictedToChocolates, Sshaw101, StarsandDesires, Cyaneifa123, Curly1221, Guest/ChisGarcia, Irshgirl, Blueberry Minizzle, and Ronhermioneforevs! You guys make me smile in fifteen different languages :D :) :] ^.^ C: etc._

_**Don't forget to review! I love my reviews so much, and they inspire me to update even more! And by the way, OVER 300 REVIEWS? ! ? You guys are so amazingly awesome :D**_

_****~Songbird341~****_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Who else died during The Blonde Squad? Not just me, right? Favorite episode ever! Hilarious and adorable with the Cat and Robbie moments. Aw :)**_

_**Alright, so let's dive right into this whole deal. Weekend over :( Let's start this week with a BANG! with like, 7 exclamation points.**_

_**Wow! 370 reviews now? ! That means we're getting close to 400! Can NOT believe I'm saying this again so soon, but 400th reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated to them, including a cute "moment" (friendship/couple-y) between any two characters of their choice. Remember that there will be no canon-couples in this unless they are canon on the show, so it can't be too exclusive.**_

_**BELIEVE IT OR NOT, SOMEONE HAS GUESSED CORRECTLY! I can't say who, and they probably have no idea, but they are RIGHT! That's crazy-exciting for me :D**_

_**Well, here we go!**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Cat, Robbie, Beck, Jade, Tori, Andre, Sinjin, Sikowitz, or any of the other characters. Why did I name them all? I don't know...**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**ToriVega: **_Runnnnning!_

**RockRobster: **_Run, girl!_

**ToriVega: **_What did I just say?_

**AndreH: **_Sheesh, no need to get snappy._

**ToriVega: **_Yes need! Yes, yes need! Jade just took off!_

**RockRobster: **_Where was she headed?_

**ToriVega: **_She's smart enough; she's probably on her way to the place where Missfire was shot._

**AndreH: **_Literally._

**RockRobster: **_Again?_

**AndreH: **_What? A guy can't make the same joke twice?_

**ToriVega: **_Quick, somebody look up directions to, uh..._

**RockRobster: **_Paramount Studios?_

**ToriVega: **_YES! YES JUST LOOK IT UP!_

**AndreH: **_You need some hot cocoa._

**ToriVega: **_Do you SEE any hot cocoa? !_

**ToriVega: **_I am running as hard as I can, and Sinjin's dog is chasing me!_

**RockRobster: **_Sinjin has a dog?_

**AndreH: **_"Had" a dog._

**ToriVega: **_?_

**AndreH: **_… He's kinda kidnapped?_

**ToriVega: **_Oh, right. So why is his dog trying to eat me?_

**RockRobster: **_Maybe he's trying to tell you something?_

**ToriVega: **_Robbie, he's a dog. He can't talk._

**ScissorLuv has entered chat**

**ToriVega: **_Jade! There you are! _

**AndreH: **_Why did you just take off?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Gee, it's a shame Jade left her phone behind..._

**ToriVega: **_You..._

**ScissorLuv: **_Correct. So, tell me, where are you headed?_

**RockRobster: **_You should know already, shouldn't you?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Smart one, aren't you?_

**ScissorLuv: **_However, I do know EXACTLY where you're headed. And I'm letting you know that your frightening friend has already made an appearance._

**ScissorLuv: **_A rather short one, might I add._

**ToriVega: **_Look! I'm following your STUPID clues, so would it kill you to be a little less cryptic and come kill me or whatever already?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Oh, but Tori, dear; you're just so fun to mess with._

**ScissorLuv has exited chat**

**ToriVega: **_That wazzbag!_

**RockRobster: **_Tori Vega, language!_

**AndreH: **_Yeah! There are children here!_

**ToriVega: **_… Where?_

**AndreH: **_Ah, I'm babysitting my baby cousin, Abigail._

**ToriVega: **_But you're in a car! On your way to Paramount Studios, right?_

**RockRobster: **_Yepper!_

**AndreH: **_Well, I babysit her once a week for my aunt, and I was kinda stuck at the moment. So I put her in the backseat._

**ToriVega: **_Andre, this is not the place for children!_

**AndreH: **_Not the way you're talking!_

**RockRobster: **_Paramount Studios! Where are you at, Tor?_

**ToriVega: **_I've been running for a half-mile. I think I'm at the intersection of Sunset st. and Kindle lane._

**RockRobster: **_Whoa. That's gonna be another three miles._

**ToriVega: **_O_O THREE MILES? !_

**AndreH: **_Relax, we'll come pick you up!_

**RockRobster: **_But that guy said Jade was already there! Something bad could happen to her if we don't get in there._

**ToriVega: **_He's right! Jade's a little too bullheaded for her own good, so just go on without me._

**AndreH: **_Alright, if you're sure._

**ToriVega: **_Just keep me posted while I grab a taxi._

**RockRobster: **_Alright!_

**AndreH: **_Rob, watch the baby while I go in._

**RockRobster: **_Andre!_

**ToriVega: **_...Hello? Guys?_

**AndreH: **_I guess you're right, Rob. I'll stay._

**ToriVega: **_What did you tell him?_

**RockRobster: **_Nothing. I'm going in!_

**RockRobster is away**

**ToriVega: **_What on earth could he have said to make you watch the baby?_

**AndreH: **_Something about him having to save Cat and being worried about the girls and stuff. I figured I'd let him take this one._

**ToriVega: **_Aw, that's sweet, Andre._

**AndreH: **_Ya think so?_

**AndreH: **_It was, wasn't it? ;)_

**ToriVega: **_Don't get too cocky._

**AndreH: **_Right. _

**AndreH: **_Wanna see a picture of Abigail?_

**ToriVega: **_Sure!_

**AndreH: **_Hold on a sec, she won't sit still._

**AndreH has sent ToriVega a picture**

**ToriVega: **_Aw, she's so cute!_

**AndreH: **_I know, right?_

**RockRobster is no longer away**

**ToriVega: **_Hey Robbie!_

**AndreH: **_What do you see, Rob?_

**RockRobster: **_I'm just sniffing around. That guard guy was easy to get past. Apparently, "Brock Armstrong" was actually on the list!_

**ToriVega: **_Wow! _

**RockRobster: **_So, where did you shoot that chick?_

**ToriVega: **_It was near the center of the main studio. There's a wall?_

**RockRobster: **_I think I found it._

**AndreH: **_Hush little Abigail, don't scream or cry..._

**ToriVega: **_Do you see anything?_

**AndreH: **_Eat some crushed peaches, and go sleepy-bye..._

**RockRobster: **_I see a note._

**AndreH: **_When the wind blows, I'll turn the A/C off..._

**ToriVega: **_What does it say? !_

**AndreH: **_Then Abigail can return sleeping... Cough._

**RockRobster: **_Another poem!_

**AndreH: **_What?_

**ToriVega: **_Read it!_

**RockRobster: **_Okay, bossy!_

**RockRobster: **_Here it is!_

_Now I have Beck,_

_That's three in all_

_You must not feel happy_

_Not happy at all_

**RockRobster: **_This guy rhymed "all" with "all"! They're the same words!_

**AndreH: **_Rob!_

**ToriVega: **_Finish the poem!_

**RockRobster: **_Fine._

_Remember the girl who drank from his cup?_

_Her father pretends she is swell_

_But now both the girls who Gave it Up_

_Are in my possession, as well._

**RockRobster: **_I don't understand._

**ToriVega: **_Neither do I._

**AndreH: **_I do..._

**ToriVega: **_Really?_

**RockRobster: **_What does it mean? !_

**AndreH: **_It means that he has Jade._

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**No! Not Jade!**_

_**Where is the next clue? What does the poem mean in all? Guess we won't know, unless you review!**_

_**Thanks SO MUCH for the reviews: **Fallen Emo Angel, Curly1221, AppleFlame12, MakubeDaKiddX, JhenyBadeFan, BoriBabe13, Princess Zelda98 (nice name btw. I love Zelda :D), LittleMissSunshine87, TheBansheeQueen, DayDreamBeliever321, KittKatt11 (every time ;D), CoffeeSam, Mew Mew Pachirisu, Sshaw101, Aly Bensler Cullen, CutesyBunny, ChannyObsessedOct2, Diana04123, Bananagirl.97, FurryFriends143, MossDawn, Guest (however many that was), IrshGirl, KimyonaGirl, Cyaneifa123, xXFireRoseXx, Redruler, and Blueberry Minizzle! You guys made me smile a total of 38 times in 12 hours! And that was just the reviews!_

_**Let me know what you think, and be sure to vote for who you think it is on my profile! **_

_****~Songbird341~****_

_Follow me on Twitter, dude/dudette! I'm at-TheSongbird341, and I love getting new followers :D_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey hey hey!**_

_**Thank you all SO MUCH for reviewing! 437 reviews? REALLY? That was like, 67 reviews overnight! You epic people :)**_

_**Believe it or not, we've reached our 400th reviewer: **Belleoo110! Thanks so much for reviewing my story! I loved getting your input on the chapters and reading your guesses! This chapter is dedicated to you for being the lucky 400th reviewer! _

_**Before we begin, I'd like to ask you all a question: **Since I am writing a songfic for a song called "Drops of Jupiter", I'd like to know what your favorite couples are on the show! I'm using three couples, none which contradict each other, so I'd like to know what couples you think I should feature! For today and tomorrow, I'll be changing the poll on my profile to that question, so please PLEASE vote! I'll pick the three most voted for, so vote vote vote! The "Mysterious Stranger" poll will go back up in two days!_

_**Let's begin :D**_

_**P.S.**** Another person guessed correctly! They also probably wouldn't believe it!**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: Won Victorious in a poker game. Lost it in a game with Dan. LOL, just kidding. Never owned it, and I can't play poker.**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**RockRobster: **_What does it mean? !_

**AndreH: **_It means that he has Jade._

**ToriVega: **_What? ! How do you know that?_

**AndreH: **_Remember those girls from Karaoke Dokie?_

**RockRobster: **_You mean the Northridge girls?_

**AndreH: **_What? No! _

**ToriVega: **_You mean Hayley and Tara? What do they have to do with this?_

**AndreH: **_"She drank from his cup"? Hayley took a sip out of Beck's cup!_

**RockRobster: **_Ew! Flirty._

**AndreH: **_That was the point._

**ToriVega: **_That's why Jade hates them, isn't it?_

**AndreH: **_One reason._

**ToriVega: **_That would explain the "Dad thinks she's swell" or whatever. But what about the gave it up part?_

**RockRobster: **_Could it have anything to do with the song Jade and Cat sang? Give it Up?_

**ToriVega: **_Yeah, it DEFINITELY could!_

**AndreH: **_So they've got her at Karaoke Dokie!_

**ToriVega: **_I'm still waiting for a bus, so someone else will have to go!_

**AndreH: **_I gotta bring Abigail home! She's got a... diaper situation._

**RockRobster: **_I'll go get my car._

**ToriVega: **_No, no, no! The "car of the future" will not work, Robbie!_

**RockRobster: **_It's okay! I'll just take it to my Mamaw's, grab her convertible and head to Karaoke Dokie, okay?_

**AndreH: **_Alright! I'm gonna deactivate while I drive home._

**ToriVega: **_Okay! Robbie, I think I'm about land a taxi, so I'll meet you there, okay?_

**RockRobster: **_Why can't you just learn to drive like a normal teenage girl?_

**ToriVega: **_NOT THE TIME, ROBBIE!_

**AndreH is away**

**ToriVega: **_So it's just you and me, huh?_

**RockRobster: **_Just you and me._

**ToriVega: **_Where could he be holding them?_

**RockRobster: **_I don't know, Tor. I don't know._

**ToriVega: **_Hey! There's a taxi!_

**RockRobster: **_I'm on my way in my grandmother's car._

**ToriVega: **_Okay!_

**RockRobster has exited chat**

**ToriVega: **_Wait, Robbie!_

**AndreH is no longer away**

**AndreH: **_Okay, I'm back._

**ToriVega: **_Andre Harris, you can NOT type while driving!_

**AndreH: **_I'm not! I'm speak-typing._

**ToriVega: **_Oh, okay. I usually don't like doing that, cause it messes up my words._

**AndreH: **_Yeah, sometimes that can get exploding, but I'd lobster not wipe while I fry._

**ToriVega: **_Wipe... while you fry?_

**AndreH: **_Gah! What the fizz, man?_

**ToriVega: **_You mean chizz?_

**AndreH: **_Yeah! I said sometimes that can get annoying, but I'd rather not type while I drive!_

**AndreH: **_Stupid creek wipe!_

**AndreH: **_Aw!_

**AndreH: **_Speak type!_

**AndreH: **_And I just woke Abigail up!_

**ToriVega: **_Andre, calm down._

**ToriVega: **_Is Robbie in Private-Message with you?_

**AndreH: **_Nose. I pink he got miscollected._

**AndreH: **_MISCOLLECTED? THAT ISN'T EVEN A BIRD!_

**AndreH: **_Oh, I give up!_

**ToriVega: **_You mean disconnected. And he just exited chat for some reason._

**ToriVega: **_And, Andre?_

**AndreH: **_What?_

**ToriVega: **_He calls his grandmother "Mamaw", right?_

**AndreH: **_Yeah, why?_

**ToriVega: **_Well, when he left, he said "grandmother"._

**AndreH: **_Huh. Weird._

**ToriVega: **_Hey, I got a taxi to stop!_

**AndreH: **_Good fuse._

**AndreH: **_COME ON! I SAID FUSE!_

**AndreH: **_FUSE!_

**AndreH: **_FUSE FUSE FUSE!_

**ToriVega: **_You mean "news"?_

**AndreH: **_YES!_

**ToriVega: **_Andre, calm down. _

**ToriVega: **_I'm getting in the taxi!_

**AndreH: **_Pool._

**ToriVega: **_You mean cool?_

**AndreH: **_I don't even care._

**ToriVega: **_O-kay. _

**ToriVega: **_Wow, these seats are so soft! They're like cotton-candy clouds._

**AndreH: **_Plucky! The seats in my jar are hard and stained with cat pee._

**ToriVega: **_Andre?_

**AndreH: **_Yes, I KNOW I SAID PLUCKY OKAY?_

**ToriVega: **_Andre!_

**AndreH: **_I GET IT, OKAY? MY SPEAK-TYPE IS A LOAD OF CHIZZ, OKAY?_

**ToriVega: **_Andre!_

**AndreH: **_OH, NOW IT SPELLS CHIZZ RIGHT?_

**ToriVega: **_ANDRE HARRIS!_

**AndreH: **_What?_

**ToriVega: **_The locker!_

**AndreH: **_What?_

**ToriVega: **_Make it rot! MAKE IT ROT IS ON MY CHAIR!_

**AndreH: **_What are you talking about?_

**ToriVega: **_PONNIE OR FAWN OR WHATEVER SHE PUT THAT LOCKER DOOR THE MAKE IT ROT ONE YOU NEVER SAW SHE PUT IT ON THE BACK OF THE DRIVER SEAT DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?_

**AndreH: **_No!_

**ToriVega: **_PONNIE IS BEHIND THIS! PONNIE IS AT HOLLYWOOD ARTS, THAT'S WHAT THIS MUST MEAN IT'S MY LOCKER OH MY GOD YES!_

**AndreH: **_Tori, palm down!_

**ToriVega: **_I WILL NOT "PALM" DOWN! PONNIE IS WAITING FOR ME AND I'M GOING TO GO FIND HER!_

**AndreH: **_Tori!_

**AndreH: **_Tori? Are you there?_

**ToriVega: **_WE'RE ON OUR WAY! WE ARE ON OUR WAY TO HOLLYWOOD ARTS!_

**AndreH: **_Okay, well I'm almost home! Just don't do anything crazy, okay?_

**ToriVega: **_I'M NOT CRAZY, IT'S PONNIE, I TELL YOU, IT'S PONNIE! PONNIEEEEE!_

**AndreH: **_O-kay!_

**ToriVega: **_THE GUY SAID WE'LL BE HERE SOON!_

**ToriVega: **_OHMYGOSH WE'RE ALMOST THERE PONNIE IS HERE PONNIEEEEE! ! ! !_

**AndreH: **_Okay, you need some hot cocoa._

**ToriVega: **_STOP SAYING THAT! PONNIE WILL GET HER HOT COCOA BACK IN PRISON, OKAY? PONNIEEEEE!_

**AndreH: **_Sure thing..._

**ToriVega: **_WE'RE HERE! WE ARE HERE AND I AM GOING TO FIND PONNIEEEEE!_

**ToriVega: **_I'M GETTING OUT AND PAYING AND I'M GOING IN!_

**AndreH: **_How are you typing while you do all this?_

**ToriVega: **_…_

**ToriVega: **_I'M GOING TO MY LOCKER!_

**ToriVega: **_I'M OPENING IT!_

**AndreH: **_Is PONNIEEEEE in it?_

**AndreH: **_Heh. When you look at it, it kinda looks like pony._

**ToriVega: **_Andre?_

**AndreH: **_Isn't her real name Fawn Lebalwitz?_

**ToriVega: **_ANDRE!_

**AndreH: **_What?_

**ToriVega: **_Ponnie isn't in there._

**AndreH: **_Then what is?_

**ToriVega: **_A picture._

**AndreH: **_Of?_

**ToriVega: **_A convertible car._

**AndreH: **_Oh my god._

**ToriVega: **_They've got Robbie._

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**Well, the numbers are dwindling! I have a feeling you'll be surprised at who's behind this and why...**_

_**Thanks SO SO SO SO SO much for reviewing: **AppleFlame12, MossDawn, FurryFriends143, KittKatt11, Gabisamore, StarsandDesires, Princess Zelda98, Guest, Guest/MissLittleMaslow, LittleMissSunshine87, Jmags-WriterOfAwesomeness, Irshgirl, Golden Love, Belleoo110, MazeyGrace18, ChannyObsessedOct2, Guest, TheBansheeQueen, Sshaw101, iCraveBat, MakubeDaKiddX, xXFireRoseXx, RAKIM4everLover, Curly1221, CutesyBunny, Mew Mew Pachirisu, Guest, EmilyRae96, BigStuOU, Guest/SparkleLovee, Micaylalyssa, BoriBabe13, and Blueberry Minizzle. You guys are just too amazing to even say! Love you all and thanks for reviewing!_

_**Don't forget to vote for three of your favorite couples on my profile!**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

_Follow me on Twitter! I'm at-TheSongbird341, and love getting new followers!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thanks everyone for reviewing and voting on my poll!**_

_**There's two more chapters to this mystery, and then we get back to the regular chat room. With a new plot, maybe? Yes? We shall see.**_

_**Last chance to make guesses on who it is! Don't forget to vote who you think it is on my poll!**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Victorious, you'd see me in the credits.**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**ToriVega: **_Andre, are you at home?_

**AndreH: **_Yeah, I just got here!_

**ToriVega: **_Good! Call my sister, invite her over for a date!_

**AndreH: **_WHAT? Why? !_

**ToriVega: **_So she'll actually come over! Leave her with the baby and $20!_

**AndreH: **_Andre isn't made of money, Tori! I'm not just gonna fork over 20 bucks!_

**ToriVega: **_Please! I need you to come with me to find Robbie before someone else gets kidnapped!_

**AndreH: **_But Tori!_

**ToriVega: **_Andre, please!_

**AndreH: **_Fine! Let's just run Andre dry!_

**ToriVega: **_Why aren't you being more serious about this?_

**AndreH: **_I'm calling her, okay? I'll meet you at Rob's Mamaw's in 15, okay?_

**ToriVega: **_Wait, Andre!_

**AndreH has exited chat.**

**ToriVega: **_You can't be serious!_

**Wonder why he just left, huh?**

**ToriVega: **_:O YOU!_

**Yeah, ME! What about it?**

**ToriVega: **_What ABOUT it? You kidnapped my friends!_

**ToriVega: **_My dad's a cop, you know!_

**I know, Tori. Do you remember so little?**

**I know _everything_ about you.**

**ToriVega: **_Oh really? Then you should know that I'm gonna get my friends back and make sure you're locked up, PONNIE!_

**Ponnie? I'm sorry, was that an insult?**

**ToriVega: **_What? What do you mean?_

**Well, I just don't know what Ponnie means.**

**ToriVega: **_You mean, you're not..._

**Of course I'm not your crazy imaginary friend, Tori. I'm much smarter than she.**

**ToriVega: **_Oh yeah? Well, you'd better be a freakin' genius because I'm walking up to Robbie's house, and Andre's almost here!_

**I wouldn't be so sure of that.**

**ToriVega: **_What is wrong with you?_

**ToriVega: **_Wait..._

**ToriVega: **_What's on the door?_

**Gee, what ever could it be?**

**ToriVega: **_Don't sass me!_

**ToriVega: **_No..._

**Yes, Miss Vega?**

**ToriVega: **_This is a picture of Andre's baby cousin!_

**Correct. I believe her name is Abigail?**

**ToriVega: **_You sick jerk._

**Thanks.**

**ToriVega: **_Where do you have him?_

**I don't know, Tori. Where's the last place you left him?**

**ToriVega: **_His house! You kidnapped him in his own house?_

**You wouldn't believe.**

**ToriVega: **_I'm on my way. Don't you dare do anything to him!_

**I? Never.**

**_ has exited chat**

**Sikowitty has entered chat**

**ToriVega: **_Sikowitz! I'm so glad you're here!_

**Sikowitty: **_Really?_

**Sikowitty: **_Why?_

**ToriVega: **_Because there's a kidnapper on the loose, and he's kidnapped Beck, Jade, Andre, Cat, Robbie and Sinjin and I'm running as fast as I can to get to Andre's house because that's where he's holding them!_

**Sikowitty: **_He who?_

**ToriVega: **_He-whoever he is! The kidnapper person!_

**Sikowitty: **_Tori, are you feeling okay?_

**ToriVega: **_No! My friends are all kidnapped, and I'm next!_

**Sikowitty: **_Is it possible that you're just... imagining things?_

**ToriVega: **_How would I IMAGINE a kidnapping?_

**Sikowitty: **_Well... Did they say, maybe, "Well, my mom's kidnapping me again" or something, and make you THINK they were being abducted?_

**ToriVega: **_What? NO! No, I'm not crazy! They're being kidnapped and I have to find them!_

**Sikowitty: **_Tori, why don't you stop running and calm down?_

**ToriVega: **_NO! I'm NOT crazy, so stop treating me like I am! They were kidnapped, and I'll prove it!_

**ToriVega: **_So BYE!_

**Sikowitty has been kickbanned for: 10 minutes**

**ToriVega: **_Stupid 10 minutes._

**ToriVega: **_Well, since you can still see what I'm saying, I should let you know that I'm at the house._

**ToriVega: **_And I'm gonna walk in and save everyone's lives and SHOW YOU!_

**ToriVega: **_… Oh no._

**ToriVega: **_Sikowitz, I'm gonna unban you because I have a problem._

**Sikowitty has been unbanned**

**Sikowitty: **_What do you mean?_

**ToriVega: **_Trina._

**ToriVega: **_Trina's vibrating hairbrush is on the doorstep, and the house is empty._

**Sikowitty: **_Was she at the house?_

**ToriVega: **_Yeah, Andre was gonna trick her into watching his cousin but instead she got kidnapped with him!_

**Sikowitty: **_So, where do you think she is?_

**ToriVega: **_Let me think..._

**ToriVega: **_Hey, there's a note on it!_

**Sikowitty: **_Ooh, a note! Let me read!_

**ToriVega: **_It says:_

_You've played well, but this lovely game_

_Is coming to a close_

_Your friends are almost out of time_

_Their fate is growing close_

**Sikowitty: **_Close and close? That's not a rhyme!_

**ToriVega: **_Hush!_

_You're running out of time, my love_

_I'm scoring all home runs_

_You'd better go back to the base_

_To try and foil my fun_

**Sikowitty: **_Pitiful poet, if you ask me._

**ToriVega: **_I'm not asking you! But I have to figure this out!_

**ToriVega: **_What does he mean, get back to base?_

**Sikowitty: **_Well, home runs means making it all around a baseball field._

**ToriVega: **_I KNOW!_

**ToriVega: **_Wait... You're right!_

**ToriVega: **_"Home" runs? "Base"? It's all baseball terms, yes, but think about it! Base is "home" plate, and he's making "home" runs! He wants me to go to my house!_

**ToriVega: **_Thanks, Sikowitz! You're a lifesaver!_

**Sikowitty: **_I guess so._

**ToriVega has exited chat**

**Sikowitty: **_Right._

**Sikowitty has exited chat**

;*"*"*"*"*;

Tori runs as fast as she can, her house in sight. _I've got to save Andre, and Cat, and Beck, and Robbie, and Trina, and even Jade! _ she tells herself as she runs, wishing she had a car at the same time.

_Almost there... almost there..._

"I'M COMING, GUYS!"

Tori finally reaches the house and grabs the handle for the door, yanking it open. "COME OUT HERE, KIDNAPPER! I WANT MY FRIENDS BACK!" she shouts, marching into her house and looking around.

"Hello, Tori."

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**Oooh! Suspense!**_

_**This mystery is coming to a close, but the story isn't! Sorry about going into "real-life" terms for a while, but there's really no way to "chat" this. Sorry it was so short, and un-funny, but it's setting up for the next chapter, which will be posted tomorrow! Look out, because a few of you have guessed right!**_

_**Thanks for reviewing: **SparkleLovee. MossDawn, LittleMissSunshine87, Mew Mew Pachirisu, AppleFlame12, Guest, CutesyBunny, Princess Zela98, Aly Bensler Cullen, Guest, Lyokogirl821, Guest, MissLittleMaslow, Sshaw101, Curly1221, Irshgirl, FurryFriends143, Gabisamore, MakubeDaKiddX, EmilyRae96, Iphoneluver1, Asian Fusion-tike, BoriBabe13, and Baseistruelove. You guys are like alphabet soup! Don't ask how... But I love alphabet soup._

_**Don't forget to review! The more reviews, the quicker update!**_

_****~Songbird341~****_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Eep! Don't hate me for making you wait, but I just wanted to string it out a LITTLE bit longer before updating! Believe it or not, a lot of people guessed it right without realizing it, then changed their guesses xP**_

_**So, who else adores Ariana and Leon's cover of Take Care? I know I'm late to say this, but I LOVE IT! I'm listening to it as I write this :) **_

_**We've hit our 500th review! WOOOOOOO! This time it was an anonymous reviewer, so that's new. THANK YOU ANONYMOUS REVIEWER FOR REVIEWING AND SUCH :D**_

_**Okay, I've been holding out long enough! We are NOW going to find out WHO THE KIDNAPPER IS! Or who... they are?**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious, or chat rooms, but I do own Victorious Chat Room, so yeah.**

;*"*"*"*"*;

"Hello, Tori." A deep, hair-raising voice calls out. Tori freezes in place at the sound, the reality of the situation hitting her like a rock. _I'm really doing this... He's really here._

Tori straightens her back, spinning on her heels toward the sound. She gathers up her best courage and tries to sound firm as she speaks. "Who are you, and what do you want?

"Over here, Tori." The voice hisses again, from a different direction. Tori's brow furrows and she whipps around, anger and adrenaline pumping.

She grabs her phone out of her pocket, extending it into the air. "If you don't come out, I'm calling the cops!" she threatens, waving

"You wouldn't." He chuckles, yet again changing positions.

She turns around and continues to speak while she searches, feet still planted to the ground. "I really would! So come out slowly, and tell me where my friends are!"

"Why would I do that?" Again, the direction of his voice changes entirely.

Tori doesn't even bother turning. "Would you mind terribly standing _still_? What are you, a toddler?"

"Now, my sarcastic Tori. Could a toddler really kidnap all of your friends?" He jests.

Tori sighs, rolling her eyes. "Are we done being so mysterious? Just come attack me, or whatever, already! And leave my friends alone!" She looks around, waiting for something to pop out and grab her, or something. "At least show yourself!"

"If you insist."

She hears footsteps behind her, and takes a deep breath before turning.

Before her appears a man in a dark cape, with a mask and top hat, wearing a tuxedo. She can't make out his identity, not even from the voice. She fears he is violent, but he makes no motion toward her, so she lets herself relax. _Stupid outfit, _she tells herself, trying to lighten her own mood, but to no avail.

"Who are you?" she asks tremulously, still brandishing the Pearphone in her left hand. The stranger makes no move; he only nods.

"I am your kidnapper, Ms. Vega." He says flatly, voice suddenly less threatening. Tori fights back a shiver as she continues.

She rolls her eyes. "Well, I figured on _that!_"

The stranger laughs, though it catches in his throat slightly. "Sarcasm... will get you nowhere."

Tori blinks at him, then continues. "Then what will? Okay, I just want my friends back! If you want revenge on me," she pauses, scanning the room slowly. "then fine, but just leave my friends my out of it..."

"Silly Tori, why would I do that?"

Tori inwardly groans. _This is getting repetitive._

_Hey..._

Tori shifts her eyes toward the "stranger" and back to her original gaze, which is on the curtain. Huge curtains hang down from a rail on the ceiling, covering a window. But next to it, on the wall, she can see a shadow. A short shadow, of a girl...

He clears his throat, catching her attention again. "I am your kidnapper, Ms. Vega."

She stares at him for a moment, blinking. "We _kinda_ covered that, already." Her eyes flicker over to the shadow again, and notices something else behind the curtain. Red hair protrudes only slightly behind a curtain; just a small piece dangling outward, but still there. _What is that?_

He exhales and continues. "I'd advise you to drop the phone, if you know what's good for you... and your friends..."

"Wait a minute..." Tori carefully steps forward, toward the curtain. "Cat?"

"Step away from there!" The stranger shouts, making Tori jump.

"Cat, are you in there?" Tori asks loudly, risking capture from the mysterious man. The piece of hair moves quickly, hiding behind the curtain. "Cat?"

"Who's Cat?" A fake-low voice calls out. "I'm not Cat. I'm just a curtain!"

"Cat, you _ruined_ it!"

Suddenly, the curtain flings open to reveal Jade, Cat, and Robbie, hiding behind it, pressed up against the yellow wall. Cat's giggling, her hand covering her mouth, ignoring Jade's glare from behind.

"Cut!" Beck shouts behind her, making Tori flinch. She turns around and sees Beck and Andre, Beck holding a camera and Andre holding Abigail, his baby cousin. Tori's eyes widen at the camera.

"Wha-?"

"Why couldn't you just keep quiet?" Jade snaps at Cat, who looks anxious.

"Oops!" Cat frowns. Robbie walks up behind her and sets his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry!"

"What is-"

"It's not her fault you kept pushing us over!" Robbie defends her. Jade rolls her eyes.

"You could have squished together! I don't _do_ small spaces!" She growls.

"What is going _on_?" Tori shrieks, her heart pounding. Everyone looks at her, as if they'd just realized she was present. She turns to the "mysterious stranger", who takes his mask off to reveal his true identity.

"BURF?"

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**ToriVega: **_So, it was all just a TRICK? !_

**AndreH: **_Let us explain!_

**ToriVega: **_Please do!_

**ScissorLuv: **_Relax! See, we were assigned to make a short film..._

**GotBeck: **_By Sikowitz, on the day you were absent._

**RockRobster: **_So we decided to make a short film called "Chat Room Menace"._

**HappyCat: **_I came up with the name :D_

**ToriVega: **_And you decided it would be funny if you didn't TELL ME? ! ?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Yeah, that's about it._

**Sikowitty: **_And it would've been great, if it weren't for Burf's line mix-up!_

**Burf's_Bees: **_Geez, I'm sorry! I got some pepper juice on the script!_

**Sikowitty: **_It's ALWAYS something with you, Burf!_

**Burf's_Bees: **_I'm sorry?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_And I put the clues in place._

**PerfectTRINA: **_No one CARES who put the clues there! It's all about the make-up artist!_

**ToriVega: **_Which was you, I'm guessing?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Of course! Who better to decorate you guys' amateur faces than the master?_

**RockRobster: **_And I called everyone's parents and told them that we were going to be filming it today._

**AndreH: **_I mean, come on, Tori. Don't you think our parents would be freaking if we went missing?_

**GotBeck: **_Yeah, come on. Be serious._

**ToriVega: **_Well, I didn't think about that..._

**HappyCat: **_Why didn't we just tell Tori?_

**ToriVega: **_Yeah! I'm a good actress!_

**ScissorLuv: **_[snicker]_

**AndreH: **_Nice emote._

**ScissorLuv: **_I know._

**GotBeck: **_Well, we were going to tell you, but Jade "forgot"._

**RockRobster: **_And you were already making it so realistic!_

**ToriVega: **_You... You told JADE to tell me?_

**HappyCat: **_Yeah!_

**Sikowitty: **_Bad move, on our part._

**ScissorLuv: **_[snicker] Yeah it was._

**HappyCat: **_Heehee. [snicker]_

**HappyCat: **_It's so sassy._

**ToriVega: **_How did you hack the chat, then?_

**Sikowitty: **_Silly Tori. I have access to administration. I could even hack myself if I wanted to!_

**ScissorLuv: **_… What?_

**ToriVega: **_So, EVERYONE was in on this but me?_

**Burf's_Bees: **_Yeah!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_It would appear so._

**RockRobster: **_Pretty much._

**AndreH: **_Sorry, T, but it was pretty funny._

**RockRobster: **_I didn't even KNOW about the whole thing until I was "kidnapped". I was just as worried as you were!_

**GotBeck: **_Don't be mad._

**ToriVega: **_Oh no... No, I'm not mad! _

**ToriVega: **_So... who was the mastermind behind this little prank?_

**Sikowitty: **_Oh, er... Well..._

**HappyCat: **_[snicker]_

**ToriVega: **_Cat, who was it?_

**ScissorLuv: **_Don't answer that!_

**ToriVega: **_ANSWER THE QUESTION!_

**ScissorLuv: **_DON'T YOU DARE!_

**HappyCat: **_EEP!_

**HappyCat has exited chat**

**ToriVega: **_Andre, whose idea was this?_

**AndreH: **_Not me!_

**AndreH has exited chat**

**ToriVega: **_Beck?_

**GotBeck: **_I'm out._

**GotBeck has exited chat**

**PerfectTRINA: **_WAIT! BECK!_

**PerfectTRINA has exited chat**

**RockRobster: **_… I'm gonna go hang with Cat and Mr. Purple._

**RockRobster has exited chat**

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Bye!_

**MrSkinnyJeans has exited chat**

**ToriVega: **_Well, great! You scared EVERYONE away!_

**ScissorLuv: **_[snicker]_

**Burf's_Bees: **_I know who it was!_

**ToriVega: **_Who? ! Tell me!_

**Burf's_Bees has been kickbanned for: 3 years**

**ToriVega: **_O_O NOOOOOOOO!_

**ScissorLuv: **_[double-snicker]_

**ToriVega: **_I will get you!_

**ScissorLuv: **_Doesn't matter. I'M not the one who came up with this._

**ScissorLuv has exited chat**

**ToriVega: **_Great!_

**Sikowitty: **_I know who it was._

**ToriVega: **_Who?_

**Sikowitty: **_You can't kill her if I tell you._

**ToriVega: **_TELL ME NOW!_

**Sikowitty: **_Are you sure?_

**TORIVEGA: **_SIKOWITZ!_

**Sikowitty: **_WHOA! How did you make your name like that?_

**TORIVEGA: **_TELL ME NOWWWWW!_

**Sikowitty: **_Cat._

**Sikowitty has exited chat**

**ToriVega: **_Cat?_

**ToriVega: **_Why would she want to scare me?_

**ToriVega: **_Who am I talking to?_

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**Well? Surprising turn of events, huh?**_

_**Okay, hate me now! It was all a trick for a short film, okay?**_

_**But there is another mystery...**_

_**Why did Cat, sweet innocent redhead Cat, pull something like that out of her hat? Maybe she wanted someone's attention...? Maybe a certain... guy?**_

_**Well, now that the "stranger" has been revealed, there is a new poll on my page, asking if I should include any couples in this story, dating, or no couples. Be sure to vote, because if I end up doing something you don't like, I don't want you to be mad at me D: If we wanna keep things neutral, then that's still cool. I'm just wondering what you'd like as we move into a new part of this story.**_

_**Thanks for reviewing: **Guest, Guest, KittKatt11, Cyaneifa123, MossDawn, Irshgirl, DayDreamBeliever321, Dawnmist of RiverClan, Iphoneluver1, Blueberry Minizzle, FurryFriends143, Curly1221, LittleMissSunshine87, Asian Fusion-tike, BigStuOU, StarsandDesires, Aly Bensler Cullen, Guest, AppleFlame12, Mew Mew Pachirisu, Guest, 1Styx and Stones1, Guest, Guest, BoriBabe13, Sshaw101, Gabisamore, MakubeDaKiddX, CrazyWierdGirl16, Mmgturner, Guest, Guest/BADE FOEVA (xD), and CutesyBunny. You guys are super-duper-AWESOME WITH CHERRY SAUCE! Don't hate me for this outcome D: I'm scared you won't like it!_

_****~Songbird341~****_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Sorry I took so long! Very busy week, but I'm back :D**_

_**I'm so happy to see all the positive responses! I was sure you'd hate me for killing the mystery, but you don't (I think), so YAY! Let us continue!**_

_**An update on the poll: **It's up to the "Yes, exclusive couples" option and "Couple moments, but no official couples", so I'm gonna give it a few more days before making a decision. If we DO end up doing couples, it will only be one, and preferably I won't need to go into the Bade vs. Bori situation yet. In the meantime, I'd like to ask you: **How do you like Cabbie? ** I'm not saying that's the only option, but I'm asking because it seems to be a mutual favorite among everyone. What do you think?_

_**Well, I'll get on with it already :)**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious, TheSlap, or anything created by the famous Dan Schneider – and am I the only one who has trouble spelling that?**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Chat Room 1**

**ScissorLuv: **_I can't keep covering for you, Cat._

**HappyCat: **_But I don't want her to be mad at me!_

**ScissorLuv: **_She's gonna figure it out eventually!_

**HappyCat: **_Jaaaaaaade! Please don't tell her!_

**HappyCat: **_She's gonna hate me!_

**ScissorLuv: **_So?_

**ToriVega has entered chat**

**ScissorLuv: **_See? She's here now! Tell her._

**HappyCat: **_But Jade!_

**ScissorLuv: **_Can't hear you!_

**ScissorLuv has exited chat**

**HappyCat: **_Well, of course not! It's a chat!_

**ToriVega: **_What's going on, Cat?_

**HappyCat: **_Tori! Um..._

**HappyCat: **_We were just talking. NOT ABOUT YOU!_

**HappyCat: **_Just about some... gardening tips._

**ToriVega: **_You have a garden?_

**HappyCat: **_No..._

**ToriVega: **_Then why were you sharing "gardening tips"?_

**HappyCat: **_Um... I'm gonna buy one... online._

**ToriVega: **_Cat, you can't "buy" a garden online._

**HappyCat: **_You can't?_

**ToriVega: **_No._

**HappyCat: **_Oops! I'd better go tell Jade, then!_

**ToriVega: **_Cat, are you lying?_

**HappyCat: **_No..._

**ToriVega: **_Cat, you're putting "..." at the end of everything. _

**HappyCat: **_ Okay, I'm lying! Don't be mad at me!_

**ToriVega: **_Is this about the "Chat Room Menace" thing?_

**HappyCat: **_How did you know?_

**ToriVega: **_Sikowitz told me._

**HappyCat: **_Do you want to kill me now?_

**ToriVega: **_What? No!_

**HappyCat: **_You don't? ?_

**ToriVega: **_No way, Cat! _

**ToriVega: **_I just want to know why you wanted to scare me._

**HappyCat: **_Ohh, I wasn't trying to scare you._

**HappyCat: **_Why would I want to scare you like that?_

**ToriVega: **_Oh... I thought you were still mad at me for the whole "blonde wig" incident._

**HappyCat: **_The what?_

**ToriVega: **_You know, when I told you that guy would still like you without the wig, and he didn't?_

**HappyCat: **_I have no idea what you're talking about._

**ToriVega: **_… Never mind. So why did you do it?_

**HappyCat: **_Well... I don't know..._

**ToriVega: **_Did you want attention, maybe?_

**HappyCat: **_I dunno, maybe..._

**ToriVega: **_Well, that's okay. From who?_

**HappyCat: **_A guy..._

**ToriVega: **_What guy? Is he cute?_

**HappyCat: **_Uh-huh._

**ToriVega: **_Do I know him?_

**HappyCat: **_Uh-huh._

**ToriVega: **_Do you like him?_

**HappyCat: **_Uh-huh._

**ToriVega: **_Have you told him?_

**HappyCat: **_Nuh-uh._

**ToriVega: **_Why not? I'm sure he'll like you!_

**HappyCat: **_I don't know. He's one of our friends, and I don't want to make his "lady friend" mad..._

**ToriVega: **_What? He has a "lady friend"?_

**HappyCat: **_Yeah! And I don't want her to hate me if I tell him!_

**ToriVega: **_Oh my god, Cat..._

**HappyCat: **_Do you know who I'm talking about?_

**ToriVega: **_Uh-huh._

**HappyCat: **_Is he a bad idea?_

**ToriVega: **_Uh-huh._

**HappyCat: **_You won't tell him, right?_

**ToriVega: **_Nuh-uh._

**HappyCat: **_I gotta go!_

**HappyCat: **_Swear you won't tell him?_

**ToriVega: **_I swear._

**HappyCat: **_Okay..._

**HappyCat has exited chat**

**ToriVega: **_Oh my god..._

**RockRobster has entered chat**

**RockRobster: **_Hey, Torminator!_

**ToriVega: **_Robbie, we have a problem._

**RockRobster: **_Alright, I'll go fetch my guitar and get Cat..._

**ToriVega: **_No, Robbie! This is ABOUT Cat!_

**RockRobster: **_Really? What is it? !_

**ToriVega: **_Okay... Swear you won't tell him?_

**RockRobster: **_I swear! Him who? ?_

**ToriVega: **_Well..._

**ToriVega: **_I think Cat likes Beck!_

**RockRobster: **_O.O_

**ToriVega: **_Yeah! And if Jade finds out, she'll murder her!_

**RockRobster: **_This is terrible._

**ToriVega: **_I know! And Beck won't have the heart to turn her down!_

**RockRobster: **_She likes BECK!_

**ToriVega: **_I KNOW! Isn't this awful? !_

**RockRobster: **_Heck yes! She's supposed to like me!_

**ToriVega: **_O.o What?_

**RockRobster: **_Wha- Can NOBODY tell?_

**RockRobster: **_For the love of cheese, I LIKE CAT VALENTINE, OKAY? !_

**RockRobster: **_I wrote her a SONG! I helped her with her wig problems and comforted her when that jerk turned her down! I even introduced her to my Mamaw! MY MAMAW! ! !_

**RockRobster: **_And she likes BECK? !_

**ToriVega: **_… _

**ToriVega: **_Robbie, I'm sorry._

**RockRobster: **_No, I'm sorry._

**ToriVega: **_What?_

**RockRobster: **_Just forget it. She's allowed to like whoever she wants._

**ToriVega: **_… Alright. If you wanna talk, we can talk._

**RockRobster: **_There's nothing to talk about. _

**RockRobster: **_So what do we do about this? She can't ask Beck out._

**ToriVega: **_How do we get her to... NOT like him?_

**RockRobster: **_I don't know._

**MrSkinnyJeans has entered chat**

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Hey, guys!_

**RockRobster: **_Hey Sinjin._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Wassup?_

**ToriVega: **_Hey, I heard about your mom getting a job at Maestro's! Congrats, dude!_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Yeah, it's neat._

**RockRobster: **_Neat-o._

**ToriVega: **_It's also super-expensive. Do you get a discount?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Sure do. Whole family does._

**RockRobster: **_Your WHOLE family?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Correct._

**RockRobster: **_Including your sister?_

**ToriVega: **_He has a sister?_

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Indeed._

**RockRobster: **_Hey..._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Hello._

**RockRobster: **_D'ya think you could set me up on a date with your sister?_

**ToriVega: **_Gross._

**MrSkinnyJeans: **_Sure, I guess._

**ToriVega: **_But Robbie, don't you like "someone else"?_

**RockRobster: **_Silly Tori._

**RockRobster has exited chat**

**ToriVega: **_? So you're just gonna say "Silly Tori" and leave? !_

**MrSkinnyJeans has exited chat**

**ToriVega: **_Well that's nice. Now I have to figure out what to do about this._

**Sikowitty: **_You mean about Cat liking Beck?_

**ToriVega: **_Yeah. I don't know what to do._

**ToriVega: **_Wait, when did you-_

**ToriVega: **_Never mind. So what do you think I should do?_

**Sikowitty: **_Easy. We take everyone out to Maestro's._

**ToriVega: **_… How does that solve ANYTHING?_

**Sikowitty: **_Oh, it doesn't. But I'm hungry and we just got a check from the school for our "Ping Pong tournament"._

**Sikowitty: **_[snicker]_

**ToriVega: **_Alright, fine. We'll all eat, and I'll figure something out._

**Sikowitty has exited chat**

**ToriVega: **_Bye?_

**ToriVega: **_Why does no one say "bye" anymore?_

**ToriVega has exited chat**

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**So... how was that?**_

_**Cat likes BECK? ! WHOAAAAA!**_

_**Thanks SO much for reviewing: **Dawnmist of RiverClan, Blueberry Minizzle, FurryFriends143, Mmgturner, Guest, Mew Mew Pachirisu, BigStuOU, CutesyBunny, BoriBabe13, Guest, iCraveBat, MakubeDaKiddX, Curly1221, OnlyHurtInside (Truth or Dare, duly noted ;D), LittleMissSunshine87, MossDawn, KittKatt11 (Sorry you didn't like it D:), Sshaw101, Micaylalyssa, Princess Zelda98, Irshgirl, Gabisamore, Asian Fusion-tike, CrazyQierdGirl16, KimyonaGirl, OhSnapItzLara, ChannyObsessedOct2, Guest, GalagozRule, Jessie's Wonders, and Jeremy Shane! You're the nugget in my Chicken-Mc, the peanuts in my butter. Adding fiber to our diets, beneficial for each other. You're a piece of dental floss and I am the teeth. You're Aretha Franklin, I'm r-e-s-p-e-c-t. And I think you guys are swell ;D_

_**Don't forget to vote on the poll on my page, and let me know if you like Cabbie, Candre or Bat. We don't know who Cat likes at this point ;)**_

_****~Songbird341~****_


	23. Chapter 23

_**I'm back again! And this time, I have an excuse!**_

_**Okay, so I got into a big issue with this guy I like(d) and my brother and we all find out and everything, and I was busy because I find out I won't be able to go to the same dance company this year, so we have to find a new one, and I'm busy, and writing random things for random fandoms (that rhymed :D), and rambling in all of my sentences, but it's okay because I'M BACK! AGAIN!**_

_**There will be some new communication methods introduced in this chapter, including Slapmail and texting, to keep things fresh :)**_

_**So, you might have heard on Twitter already, but in case you haven't, I'm gonna say it straight: **Victorious is ending._

_**That's right. We just found out today, and it has been confirmed by the whole cast and Dan Schneider himself. After this season (15 episodes left) it will be discontinued, and followed up with a spin-off show called "Sam & Cat", wherein Cat Valentine and Sam Puckett (from iCarly) will be babysitting roommates earning money to pursue their dreams. Originally, I was so mad about the whole issue that I refused to watch the show, but I'll at least give it a shot. I hope you will too.**_

_**We're really close to 600 reviews! Thank you all for sticking with me, and I hope you'll review this without hating me for dying and returning ;)**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious. 'Tis a shame.**

;*"*"*"*"*;

**Slapmail from: **ToriVega (Vega, Victoria)

**Recipients: **AndreH (Harris, Andre), GotBeck (Oliver, Beck), HappyCat (Valentine, Caterina), ScissorLuv (West, Jade), Sikowitty (Sikowitz, Erwin), MrSkinnyJeans (Sniff, Sniff).

**Subject: **Feeling Hungry?

. . .

_Hi guys! It's Tori! Well, in case you couldn't tell._

_Sikowitz just wanted me to send out the official invitation to our annual Ping-Pong celebration dinner at Maestro's! We'll be meeting at 7:30 PM in front of the building. Let's all send a special thanks to Sinjin (or Sniff Sniff...) for getting us a discounted reservation. This means we can finally buy that pool table we wanted :)_

_By the way, Robbie has plans tonight, so he won't be able to join us. Everyone else, I hope you can make it!_

_- Tori_

_= Make it Shine! =_

. . .

**Reply from: **ScissorLuv (West, Jade)

_Oh, god. Do we have to bring Beck AND Sniff?_

_= Cut along this line for a broken computer! 8-=_

. . .

**Reply From: **GotBeck (Oliver, Beck)

_You're so cute when you're nervous, Jade._

_= Don't act the part; become the part. =_

. . .

**Reply From: **ScissorLuv (West, Jade)

_I'm not cute! Or nervous!_

_= Cut along this line for a broken computer! 8-=_

. . .

**Reply From: **HappyCat (Valentine, Caterina)

_Why isn't Robbie coming? And why is some guy named Sniff coming to dinner with us?_

_= This is my signature! I will now signate :D =_

. . .

**Reply From: **MrSkinnyJeans (Sniff, Sniff)

_Sniff is me, Sinjin. I picked it because that's what my mom usually says when I come home from school._

_And Robbie's gonna be on a date with my sister!_

_= I chew food and spit it out. That's what I call a bad boy. =_

. . .

**Reply From: **PerfectTRINA (Fabulous, Trina)

_Why is Robbie dating your sister? Gross._

_= I know I'm talented. And popular. And hot. =_

. . .

**Reply From: **AndreH (Harris, Andre)

_Why is your name Sniff?_

_= I take music very seriously... Just forget the spaghetti thing, okay? =_

. . .

**Reply From: **ToriVega (Vega, Victoria)

_How did Trina get in this Slapmail convo?_

_= Make it Shine! =_

. . .

**Reply From: **Sikowitty (Sikowitz, Erwin)

_I've got a question, better than all three of those: Are we all meeting tonight, or not?_

_= I have no clue what a "Signature" is, so I'll just give you a piece of advice: advi. =_

. . .

**Reply From: **GotBeck (Oliver, Beck)

_Yeah, let's do it._

_= Don't act the part; become the part. =_

. . .

**Reply From: **ScissorLuv (West, Jade)

_Yeah. Let's all listen to the all-wise Beck!_

_= Cut along this line for a broken computer! 8- =_

. . .

**Reply From: **HappyCat (Valentine, Caterina)

_You guys, stop fighting..._

_= This is my signature! I will now signate :D =_

. . .

**Reply From: **Sikowitty (Sikowitz, Erwin)

_Alright, children, that's enough! I'll meet you all at Maestro's in two hours!_

_= I have no clue what a "Signature" is, so I'll just give you a piece of advice: advi. =_

. . .

**Sikowitty has closed this Slapmail thread.**

;*"*"*"*"*;

Beck, Tori, Jade, Cat, Andre, Sikowitz and Sinjin all walk into Maestro's. Tori notices Beck and Jade, taking seats across the table from each other, heads bent over their Pearphones. Cat is playing with her phone too, while glancing around the restaurant nervously, and Andre's busily scribbling what must be song lyrics. Sikowitz begins talking to the Maitre-d', and Sinjin appears to be pulling something stretchy out of his hair. Tori sighs, taking a seat next to Jade. She's basically alone at the table, so she decides to sneak peeks at others' phones.

Tori turns to her left, where Jade sits. Tori pretends to yawn, stretching, and looks at Jade's phone. Jade's activity proves very interesting. She's texting Beck.

**Beck says) ** _Look, I get you're upset, but I'm trying to apologize and you're shutting me down!_

Jade's thumbs fly, replying.

**You say) **_That was the plan._

**Beck says) **_Well, could you listen, for once?_

**You say) **_Sure. Fine. Whatever._

**Beck says) **_Good. Jade, I'm sorry that I didn't-_

Tori's view is suddenly blocked by Cat taking the seat between them. Tori sighs when the ex-couple's conversation is replaced with five minutes of watching Cat play Angry Gerbils. With nothing to do, and no food to eat, Tori has an idea.

"Cat?"

No reply. "Ca-aat?"

Nothing. The redhead is so sucked into her game that she doesn't hear Tori. That leaves one option. Texting.

Tori whips out her phone, clicking Cat's photo of her holding the leg of the world's largest stuffed giraffe (they had visited it in Fresno last month). She textst:

**You say) **_Cat!_

Tori hears Cat's ringtone, and the audio of Angry Gerbils ceases. _Finally_, she thinks.

**Cat says) **_Oh, hey Tori! Whatty?_

**You say) **_I've been trying to ask you something!_

**Cat says) **_Oh. What?_

Tori considers her question, wondering what could get Cat out of her chair, when an idea occurrs to her...

**You say) **_Do you have to go to the bathroom?_

**Cat says) **_No..._

**You say) **_Are you sure?_

Cat makes a face, wiggles in her seat, then types.

**Cat says) **_Yes, I'm sure..._

Tori doesn't know what to do. How can she get her to leave?

And without thinking, the brunette grabs her glass of water and dumps in on the unsuspecting girl's lap. She makes it look like an accident, but it certainly isn't.

Cat squeals, jumping out of her seat. "It's c-cold!"

"I'm sorry, Cat!" Tori lies, standing up and handing her a napkin.

"It's okay."

She shakes her head. "Why don't you go to the ladies' room and clean up?"

Cat nods. "Good idea. I'll be back in a beat!" Cat turns to leave, but stops and sits back down. "Wait."

Tori's phone beeps, and she looks at it.

**Cat says) **_Brb, one sec!_

Tori chuckles as Cat runs to the bathroom. _Only Cat._

She takes her seat again, just in time. The waiter approaches their table, asking for orders. Everyone puts in their orders, including Tori, who orders the chicken alfredo. When the waiter leaves, Tori resumes spying on Jade and Beck's conversation. They have made it farther into the conversation, so she starts at the top of the screen.

**You say) **_Sure. Fine. Whatever._

**Beck says) **_Good. Jade, I'm sorry that I didn't back you up about the break-up._

**You say) **_Oh, you're SORRY? Thanks to you, everyone at school has decided that I dumped you for Sinjin, then was dumped and begged for you back! So you're sorry?_

**Beck says) **_… Yes?_

**You say) **_RIGHT!_

**Beck says) **_What? !_

**You say) **_I know who started the rumor, Beck!_

Suddenly, Jade turns and looks at Tori. Tori jumps and pretends to be checking her phone. Luckily, there was actually a text to look at. It was from Cat:

**Cat says) **_Tori, Robbie's here!_

Tori blinks at the text, responding, feeling Jade's glare on her.

**You say) **_So?_

**Cat says) **_How do I look?_

The waiter gives them all their food, mixing up their meals at least three times before getting it right. Tori takes a quick bite, preparing to reply.

**You say) **_Um, okay? Why?_

**Cat says) **_Tori, I told you yesterday!_

Jade finally looks away, so Tori ignores Cat's cryptic text and resumes watching Jade's conversation.

**Beck says) **_Okay, so Burf asked me how it happened, and I decided to have a little fun with it._

**You say) **_You mean, have a little fun with my reputation?_

**Beck says) **_Jade, don't think of it that way._

**You say) **_Like I wasn't supposed to think of our break-up as a break-up; just a break?_

**Beck says) **_Why do all our arguments always turn to that?_

**You say) **_Maybe because I still don't understand!_

**Beck says) **_What don't you understand?_

Tori stops reading, wondering if she should leave their privacy alone. At that exact moment, she gets another text from Cat. She sighs and opens it.

**Cat says) **_Robbie's staring at me! What do I do?_

**You say) **_Stare back? I don't know!_

Tori sets her phone on the table, trying to look over Jade's shoulder. Jade scoots away, eyeing Beck angrily. She sighs, turning to her right. At some point, Sikowitz must have taken a seat next to her. He's on his phone as well, so she watches him for a while.

**Mom says) **_Erwin, I can't keep paying for it!_

**You say) **_But Mom, if I don't pay the Sanctuary every Thursday, the Koalas will have to resort to non-organic-_

Tori exhales loudly when her phone beeps, causing everyone to look at her. She freezes under their stares, smiles nervously, and looks down at her phone. "Cat texted me." They still stare. "I'll just, um, answer that now."

Tori scowls inwardly. _What could the redhead want now?_

**Cat says)** _Tori, he's inviting me to come sit with them. Should I say no?_

**You say)** _Sure! Why not?_

**Cat says) **_Well, you said to stay away from him!_

**You say) **_What? Why would I say that? He's Robbie!_

**Cat says) **_You said he's a bad idea, because of his lady friend!_

**You say) **_WHAT? I was talking about Beck! Don't you like him?_

**Cat says) **_Beck? No!_

**You say) **_Then who?_

**Cat says) **_Robbie!_

Tori's food falls out of her mouth, onto the tablecloth.

_Woops._

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**Woops? Why was Tori's reaction so strange?**_

_**Did she have something in mind?**_

_**So, I'm gonna put this out there. Since most of you have responded positively to the couples idea, and the poll came out with positive results, we will be including couples. Most of you said that you like Cabbie, so that is definitely a main option. However, I won't be including Bade unless it happens in the show. I don't wanna get into the whole "Bade vs Bori" front, so I'm keeping it strict to moments. Sorry, Bade fans.**_

_**Thanks for reviewing:** Mossdawn, Blueberry Minizzle, MakubeDaKiddX, Curly1221, LittleMissSunshine87, Mazeygrace18, Aly Bensler Cullen, FurryFriends143, Guess Who (do I actually have to guess, 'cause I have no clue D:), Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness, Batforever, BoriBabe13, Fanbade14, AppleFlame12, . .mean, xXFireRoseXx, Galagozrule, Gabisamore, Channyobsessedoct2, OhSnapItzLara, XlarryXZiam,XNiallX1D, Guest, I-Love-Jennette-McCurdy, RozalieJogiax3, Sshaw101, Tomoyoforever, Mistyflower68, Kittkatt11, ObsessedWithBade, CrazySmiley (nice pic :D), Mew Mew Pachirisu, CutesyBunny, Dawnmist of RiverClan, ChisGarcia, Mee, OnlyHurtInside, BigStuOU, Ashley, Irshgirl, Asian Fusion-tike, Crystal, Golden Love, Andrea, Siraa Demented, SKRowling, BlazeSonic, Jergus, Manifestation, and Valerie. You guys are super-duper-pooper-scooper... okay, nasty. How about, "Awesome Spacemen Pilot Monkeys Standing On The Laughing Gas Bathtub". Don't ask where that came from, because you'll probably not like the answer._

_**Please review and let me know what you think! Hope I didn't lose you all D:**_

_****~Songbird341~****_


	24. NOTICE

****NOTICE****

* * *

><p>This story and this account has been abandoned.<p>

I honestly couldn't write anymore Victorious fiction. I've lost all inspiration for the show. I'm now writing other fanfiction on my new account, _**TheSongbird341. **_I did this to have a clean slate and a fresh start, but am keeping this account open but inactive because I'd like to look back at it someday. My new account will be where you can contact me, and I will **not **be finishing any of my current stories. Hate to say it, but I'm no more on this Victorious stuff.

My Twitter account is still active, so check out at-TheSongbird341 for updates on my _new_ stories!

Sorry, I hate to disappoint. I hope you'll accept my new account and stories. My new fanfiction will mostly be for: **White Collar, Once Upon a Time, Star Wars, Psych, **and maybe **Wreck-It Ralph, **just because I adore the movie. That should span across the age groups, hopefully.

I have to say, this story will be the hardest to leave. I appreciate every review and thank everyone for reading for so long :) You guys are the best, and I'll never forget the fun I had writing this story and reading the responses. Please don't take the story off your favorites because I had to end it this way. I'm giving license to anyone to take this "Victorious Chat Room" idea and run with it. I wish them as much fun with it as I had.

Well, this is it. Goodbye Victorious peeps! I'm off to bigger and better things. I hope you'll join me :)

Farewell,

**_*** *-Songbird341-* ***_**


End file.
